A Soldier's Curse
by YouSaid
Summary: Trapped by Peter Pan in a deal that she never truly agreed to, Ella Hart is bound to serve his will. Defying everything she was and everything she believes in, she obeys everything he asks of her. That is, until hope arrives in the form of a pirate. Multiple Pairings. Pan/OC, Hook/OC. Smut starts from chapter six. Intermittent throughout. Read and Review!
1. Ella

**Ella**

"Who the hell do you think you are Pan?"

The young man's eyebrows rose as he stared at the girl out of the corner of his eye. She realised the redundancy of her question quickly and turned her head away, fierceness emanating from her demeanour, merely accentuated by her crossed arms.

"Now now Ella," he commented, turning to face her. "Just because you don't like my plans, doesn't mean you don't just go with them. Remember what we agreed."

"You're the boss," Ella sighed in resignation, flinging her hair into a messy bun as she reached for her bow with her right hand. The dense forest didn't allow for much movement, but she still tested the tension on her string before she seemed satisfied and held out her hand for her quiver. "But I still don't think it gives you the right –"

"The right?" Pan said dangerously, eyeing the young woman up and down as he held her quiver just out of her reach. "Do you really need reminding about what gave me my right?"

Ella's feet jumped over to him and all but snatched the arrows from Pan's hand, not even letting the barest amount of skin touch his. She swung it around her body as she turned back to where the lookout gave a perfect view of the pirate ship on the horizon. Candlelight lit the ship as Ella reached over to Pan's hip and pulled out the telescope he had situated there. Within moments she was scanning the far away ship for life signs, spotting a few of Hook's crew milling about.

"How many?"

"Just enough to keep him in check," Pan shrugged. "Two? Maybe three? I know how you get once you get started, but please, no more than five."

"Are you going to give me a boost?" Ella asked, closing the telescope with a snap as she looked over at the boy's neck where a small vial of green pixie dust was hidden.

"Like I'm going to waste it on you," he snarled, before walking away into the darkness. Ella looked out over the dark expanse of Neverland once more before beginning her nimble climb down the side of the cliff face. It was a long way down, but she'd done it many times before. If Pan kept going at this rate, Hook wasn't going to have any crew left.

Not that the pirate even realised. Ella was quick; much too quick for him to have ever caught sight of her. She could dispatch half a crew from the shore if he was anchored close enough. Unfortunately tonight her wasn't, and her path to him would have to be swum.

It was a very good thing that she was a strong swimmer.

The skill wasn't one that she had known her entire life. In fact, she'd been afraid of water since she was born. Even now, the waves that lapped at her worn clothing gave her a frightening spark as she cut through them swiftly. But it was something Ella had learnt quickly when she arrived in Neverland – if you feared something, you fought it until you feared it no longer.

It was Pan's teaching; one of many that she'd picked up.

There was no point in asking the girl who she was before she came to Neverland, she would never voluntarily tell. Even Pan had needed to torture the truth out of her over weeks of pain. After that, it had taken her months to even speak, almost a year before she'd spoken to him.

Now they were in a strict business understanding.

But Ella was no fool. Hook was working for Pan too and look how their business relationship was working out? An assassin climbing up Jacob's ladder in the dead of the night to dispatch of his crew; ensuring that the pirate knew just exactly who he was working for.

And as Ella climbed over the rung, she pulled her scarf up to cover her face, her first arrow flying before the man who spotted her could even let out a sound. As soon as the arrow was let loose, another was already in its place, fired at the man sleeping at his post. Ella couldn't deny the twinge of guilt that came with shooting an unsuspecting man.

But Pan had ordered. And she was a soldier; she followed orders well.

Her last arrow flew when she heard a vocal sound from above her. Swinging around, she saw a young man climbing down the rigging, calling for the Captain. But she silenced him mid word, his body seizing up momentarily before he fell.

It was almost like slow motion, the way in which he arced through the air, landing in the lightly swelling ocean with a loud splash that awoke Ella from her trance. Her orders were complete; it was time to go. Blinking her eyelids a few time, she practically ran for the railing, making to push upwards –

The singing of a blade embedded in the wood that landed right where she was about to put her hand made her stop.

"Normally I wouldn't complain about women coming to visit me in the dead of night," a voice came from behind her. "But I take it you're responsible for my rapidly depleting crew?" She refused to turn around, merely pulling the dagger from the wood and continuing her spry jump onto the bar. Ella grasped onto the rigging as she glanced backward. She hadn't seen Captain Hook face to face before; in fact it was part of her job description not to. She cringed when she thought of what Pan would do when he found out.

_If_ he found out.

But as the Captain advanced, hook menacing in his left, and sword wielded in his right, she merely gave him a small salute, her dark eyes meeting his blue ones, before she fell into the ocean backwards, her body twisting to land easily in the water and begin her smooth swim back to shore.

"Smee!" Hook called through the night, sheathing his sword as he watched the girl go. "Get the deck cleaned up."

The sound of wearied footsteps came from below decks, the short man appearing behind Hook, a little puffed. "Yes Captain?"

"Elliot, Hanson and Johnny are dead." Hook said the words without expression. He knew that eventually they'd all be dead by Pan's hands – those men were just lucky their deaths were quick.

"The assassin again Captain?" Smee's eyes widened.

Hook nodded slowly before his eyes narrowed, watching the disappearing silhouette of Ella on the shores of Pan's Island. "But I believe fortune's on our side Smee. I saw her."

"Her?"

Hook nodded. Pan, for the first time in centuries, had kept a girl.

And as the young woman squeezed the water from her shirt, ringing it out until it was remotely dry, she began her slow ascent back towards Pan's camp. As she dumped her weapon by the beach, Ella sighed in regret at what she had just done. But it was all she could do. Any more and the guilt would overtake her, and she'd be of no more use to Pan.

Instead, Ella found herself trying to remember that the assassin wasn't all that she was. That once upon a time, she'd been someone. Just someone. But now she was a nameless, faceless shadow. One of many that stalked Neverland.

One of many that was trapped by the orders of Peter Pan.

* * *

A/N: Howdy Team!

AU. For the first freaking time ever. I am writing AU. Because that OUAT episode just destroyed every vision I have of my beautiful Peter Pan. I don't want to know that he was a cheating douche who grew up to not be Robbie Kay. I want him as this. The evil little bastard who's running Neverland and just wants to live forever.

Rant Over. My new FanFiction begins.

I wasn't intending on starting another one so soon. But I gave up on trying to catch up 15 days that I missed of NaNoWriMo because of _When One Day Is Equal To A Thousand_. And my life felt horribly empty. So here is the end product!

New OC. Evil Pan. And I'm thinking dastardly charming Hook. Not too sure who else yet, but we'll cross those bridges when we come to them. Also, I'm probably not going to be as invested as I was last time. So this most likely will not get finished over the course of 25 days. I'm gonna stretch it out a bit. ;)

P.S. Don't expect heartfelt Pan anytime soon. I'm _way_ too angry with the OUAT writers for that. I want sexy evil Pan for a little while.

Can't wait to hear from you! xx


	2. Touch

A/N: Hey hey Team! This was difficult to write because I had six hours sleep last night due to an incredibly epic/long CS fanfic that took me ten hours to read. And I'm a _fast_ reader.

I feel like chapters for this will be shorter, cause there isn't going to be as massive of a confusing back story as there was in _When One Day_, but judging by my plan, there's probs going to be more chapters than the former.

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! That was a pretty insane reaction to one chapter, but I shall never complain! =D

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Touch**

A clouded moon reigned over the waters of Neverland. Dull stars lit up the sky sparsely as Ella basically felt her way through the ill-lit jungle. She was itching to get back to her house and throw a cloak on over herself. The weather in Neverland didn't exactly change, but there was always a slight breeze that didn't make midnight dips particularly comfortable. Ella was shivering as she headed upwards toward Pan's camp.

He strolled over to her easily with a wide smile upon his face that didn't quite meet his eyes, enquiring as he strolled, "Job's done?"

"You doubted me?" She acted affronted.

"It must have been quite a swim; you're dripping wet," Pan's eyebrows rose as he glanced at the shirt that clung to her body, water droplets sliding from her hair. The withering look she gave him in return merely made him smirk and turn away. Ella shivered once more as another breath of wind flew through the camp.

"E!" Pan was calling her from the foot of his tree house. Ella sighed, just preparing herself to leave when his voice sounded. It was the expectant kind; just a hint of danger and a word of warning. Her boots skimmed the steps quickly, stepping over the threshold and into the sparsely kept room.

"Daggers at the door," Pan reminded her lazily, as though it were something simple like telling her to remove her shoes so she didn't dirty his carpet. She dropped both of her short blades from her belt along with her bow and quiver. Pan was standing over his desk, rummaging around in a drawer until he found exactly what it was he was looking for.

In one hand he grasped a silver chain, in the other, a scrap of paper with a short message written in neat cursive. Ella didn't know which to examine first, but Pan stayed her the trouble, holding the note out before him.

_"Please stop killing my crew. Hook."_

Pan's eyes looked up at her expectantly as Ella's face fell. She hadn't expected Hook to get a message to Pan that quickly. How did things travel on this island; parrot?

Ella wasn't taking any chances with the uncertainty she deemed present in his eyes. Taking an instinctive step back, she found herself against the wall, not exactly another opportune position. Pan was advancing, not quickly or menacingly, but with enough threat in his dark expression to make her fear.

"You had one job my dear," Pan began, shaking the paper as though that would rid the ink from the message. "And that was to not be seen. It shouldn't be hard; you've managed for ten years. I shouldn't have to now convince Captain Hook that I'm not in fact killing his crew."

"He saw me, not you," Ella answered, making sure her dagger was within a close range. "Why would he-"

"Contrary to what I often tell you Ella," Pan spat. "Our dear friend is not an idiot. He knows that I know everything that goes on around here."

"And yet _he_ had to tell _you_ that he saw me," she let out before she could stop herself. He was in front of her in a second, his bare hand grasping through her damp blue scarf at her throat. It wasn't the action that frightened her, it was how close he was to her body – his anger radiating towards her. But a second later, with a glare, he let her go.

She visibly relaxed, slumping into the wall with an exhalation of breath. Pan still carried the chain in his other hand, and he let it slip a little, swinging it back and forth, catching each speck of candlelight with each movement.

The smirk on Pan's face as he spun around didn't deter Ella's eyes that widened in hope and excitement. Pan swung the silver chain in front of her tantalisingly, the tags and ring on the end of it rattling metallically as she took two hesitant steps forward, forgetting for a moment that Pan was incredibly angry with her. The next moment, he reminded her, by swinging his hand out through the window and threatening to throw it into the fast flowing waters of Stoneheart Creek.

She jumped forward and he held it above her head, too high for her to reach. Unnervingly close to him, she looked up at his hard face and gave up, turning away with a simmering anger dying within her. Pan wasn't going to simply throw away something that was keeping her doing his will willingly. It was a notch in the leverage he was using to keep her there.

It was strange how something so small could hold so much meaning. How some old army tags and a ring could invoke such strong emotions that would keep her under Pan's spell. And he knew that was exactly what they did; it was why every so often he deemed it time to bring them out again – to remind her.

But as he put the necklace away, Ella couldn't help but look at the closed draw wistfully. She almost didn't realise Pan was walking stealthily towards her, tensing every muscle in her body as Pan ran his fingers lightly down the pale skin of her shoulder.

"Don't try and fight me Ella," Pan whispered, tracing the characters tattooed on her upper arm, just above the metallic golden band that moulded around her skin. "You know you did wrong. I'm the one who moves the pieces."

"And remember that time one of the pieces fought back?" Her body was not moving at all, not reacting to his proximity or touch, her mouth even barely moving as she spoke. His eyes caught sight of hers and a flicker of recognition flashed in them as he took a step backward calmly, allowing enough space between them for Ella to bend down and pick up her weapons before admitting herself into the cold night air once more.

"Tomorrow Ella," Pan's voice rang out after her. "Be back here tomorrow."

"I don't exactly have anywhere else to go," she murmured to herself as she stumbled off through the trees. It was late, the lost boys were whimpering in their sleep and all that Ella wanted was to leave Pan's camp and go home.

It wasn't far; Pan didn't like it if she was halfway across the island in an emergency, but she had built her home atop a waterfall. Hidden in a cave was a bed and cupboards. A creek ran constantly nearby with the sound of the rushing waterfall lulling her to sleep every night.

As she placed her bow and quiver in a jutting rock by the door, and swung her numerous belts off of her body, she searched for a dry change of clothes. She didn't own many – a few plain shirts, some old breeches. It was hard to find clothing when the only material had come years ago on the pirate ship which she had just attacked. But clothing wasn't the most pressing thing around here. In fact, barely anything happened around here. Ella couldn't deny that she'd rather be anywhere else, but for now it was peaceful.

It hadn't always been that way, but as she curled up on her hard mattress with a rough blanket around her, she couldn't help but be grateful that it was now; that as she looked out of her cave entrance, she could have some small semblance of safety.

But as the night turned quickly into early morning, Ella shivered. Not with the wind, for in her cave she was sheltered, but with the crawling feeling that Pan's touch had left over her skin. The feeling that any touch left on her skin…

It lingered.


	3. Espionage

A/N: Howdy Team! Back story begins its entrance in this chapter. Prepare to meet the Shayan Empire (And some familiar faces =P)

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I love you all!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Espionage**

**_Twelve Years Ago_**

_"We've obviously got a long way to go before any of you are ready for battle."_

_Zhanshi Mei was collecting the remnants of the men's food, balancing bowl upon bowl as she walked over to where her mother was standing by the river, already in the process of washing bloodstained clothing. Captain Li's voice was ringing out across the open field as Mei groaned, weighed down by the porcelain in her arms. _

_Her mother caught her just in time as she stumbled over some tree roots. Not a single bowl was dropped in her mother's pale hands as she both caught them and steadied her daughter._

_"What did I say about taking too many Mei?" the lady sighed, with a soft smile, her kind eyes looking down at her. _

_"I'm sorry mama," the young woman replied with a sheepish grin, wiping dirt onto her simple brown dress. "I just wanted to get everything done quickly. Mulan's coming soon – the Emperor sent her."_

_"Mulan?" Mei's mother widened her eyes in doubtful wariness. She wasn't sure that she wanted Mei learning the ways of the sword. The war was no place for any man or woman – if you weren't called, then you didn't volunteer to go. "I'm not sure-"_

_"But you agreed mama," Mei all but whinged, pleading her bright eyes with her mother._

_"Fine," her mother said as Mei jumped in excitement and began to speed off, "But be careful!"_

_Mei almost forgot her mother was there as she ran around the tents and headfirst into a woman dressed in training clothes. When Mei looked up at the smiling girl, she saw black hair pulled into a high ponytail and practically threw her arms around her neck, clinging to the woman in excitement._

_"Okay Ella," Mulan laughed, peeling her hand off of her. "No need to smother me. Where's Mama?" Mulan had gotten into the habit of calling Ella's mother her own many years ago. Although two years separated them, as friends growing up they'd had little space to flourish, and so had been in each other's homes for the better half of fourteen years…before Mulan went off to war and saved the Empire._

_Of course, Mei thought, her mother still didn't agree with Mulan's choice, even if she had stayed the war for two years. But now the enemy was from the west, not the north, and the war was brewing too close for anyone to be unprepared. Including Mei herself._

_"Oh Mulan," Mei caught her arm as she was going to find Mama, looking up into her warm brown eyes and saying, "I know Baba used to call me Ella, but Mama doesn't like it."_

_"Not in Shayan?"_

_"Not in Shayan," Mei agreed with a nod as Fa Mulan walked away._

**Present Day**

"… and you know exactly where I stashed it Hook. But I'm not going back in there to get it. Felix told me he spotted some fins around there a few weeks back. And I don't know, they always tend to go for my face, and I quite like my face the way it is."

"You don't seem to care for mine however," Hook's voice returned. "How am I supposed to charm them without a face?"

"You've got a menacing attachment instead of a left hand Pirate," Pan sneered. "Get me those boxes by noon, or I'll find that assassin that's been murdering your crew and make sure they come for you."

As Ella crouched below the treetops, she watched Hook climb downwards, jumping the last few down to the forest floor, and walking away with his leather coat glistening in the light of the rising sun.

"You can come out now Ella," Pan sang. The girl had been sitting atop his tree house for ten minutes in the same position, but that kind of eavesdropping was part of her job description and she was used to the uncomfortable positions. She'd spend three hours like that once; since then, her muscles had never really protested again. Ella shifted a square wooden panel from the ceiling and slipped into the room silently.

Pan seemed curious as she appeared, looking up at the ceiling in wonder. "When did you do that?"

"Can't share all my secrets Pan," she muttered, looking over at him as he moved it back into place with magic. Ella had actually cut it about three years ago, only usually she'd walk in the normal way. It was designed as a quick entrance in case she ever had to kill Pan in his sleep, but she gave up on that after eight years of trying and failing. Inclining her head towards the man who had just left, she asked, "How long are we keeping him around?"

"Until he stops doing what I say," Pan shrugged, "Then you can dispatch him." Ella loved how it was her who would be doing the execution and not him who could do it practically with a click of his fingers.

"But right now," Pan continued with a point over his shoulder in the direction of the man who had just left. "Follow him. He's going to be a while, and I'd love to hear what he's got to say to make the cave work to his advantage."

"Don't kill him?" Ella's eyes narrowed. Wasn't he sick of the pirate already?

"Not quite Ella," Pan answered with a dark grin as she made for the door. "We aren't on the offensive just yet."

**_12 Years Ago_**

_"You think these men are ever going to be ready to fight? We need to win the war, not run headlong into our deaths."_

_"Captain Li," Mulan's voice ran throughout the tent. "I don't want to have to pull rank on you."_

_"My apologies Major," Shang's voice wasn't entirely heartfelt. "But you know how I feel about underprepared warriors."_

_"The Emperor shouldn't be only accepting men," Mulan answered with almost a growl in her voice. Her silhouette began pacing across the tent. "Am I not proof that women fight better than half of you?"_

_She must have seen a certain look on Shang's face because a moment later her voice softened, "Sorry Shang. You know I'd promote you if I could. But Wu Tian does his job well on the front." Her hand clapped him on the shoulder. _

_"I know Mulan," Shang sighed, pulling her into a warm hug.. Mei felt strange watching their interaction like they were shadow puppets, but Mulan had said to wait for her outside Shang's tent so that they could begin their training. She saw Mulan's hands respond, wrapping tightly around his waist and burying her face into his neck._

_"I need to go Shang," Mulan said suddenly, pulling away slightly before continuing with a smile in her voice, "We don't want the troops thinking I'm spending too much time in your tent."_

_Mei almost laughed as Shang's body stiffened. Ever the professional soldier, Mulan simply loved riling him up, chuckling as she said goodnight._

_"You and Shang?" Mei enquired softly, falling into step beside Mulan, who simply eyes her with a small smile._

_"That's never going to happen," she scoffed finally, drawing her sword as they walked into a side clearing. She motioned towards a pile of bamboo sticks and Mei hesitantly picked one up. She wasn't going to lie; she'd been expecting something a little sharper._

_"We'll start with basic movement," Mulan ordered Mei as though she was one of her soldiers. But watching her struggle with even the most basic of steps, Mulan shook her head silently, knowing in her heart that her best friend would never be the warrior she wanted to be._

**Present Day**

Ella sprang lightly across the rocks above the echo caves until she found the crevice she was looking for. Slipping through the sharp rocks, she found herself falling in a straight line downwards towards a small hanging rock that served as her outpost.

Hook had already gotten past one checkpoint, but it wasn't like Pan didn't already know the simplest of his inmost secrets – he was still reeling from the death of his brother. From there, they only got darker and closer to his heart.

Settling herself down on her stomach, she placed her head in her hands and watched Hook climb down each rock face nimbly. Ella couldn't help but appreciate his dexterity despite only having one hand and a pointed silver hook. But as he met another roadblock, she stopped appreciating him and instead zoned her hearing in upon what he was saying.

He wasn't exactly shouting the words at the top of his voice but Ella picked most of it up all the same.

"…and I still love her."

As the rocks moved out of the way with loud crushing sounds, Ella found herself following the pirate knowing that if she didn't then she would no longer be able to hear him. The next time she stopped it was mere metres behind him as he state unfeelingly, "I killed my father."

Ella's eyes widened. She was fairly certain Pan hadn't known that because surely he would have broken the man by now if he had. As a bridge formed of rocks, Ella saw the three boxes that Hook was supposed to bring back to Pan. They were each small, little larger than dice, and slipped easily into his pocket.

He made to get out of there fast, Ella shrinking into the shadows as he passed her. For a moment, he paused, but assuming it was merely a flicker of light continued quickly – eager to get out of the caves.

Ella however, took her time. It was valuable information that she held. Hook was still in love with someone, always a powerful motivator, and he had killed someone, a powerful way to guilt-trip him. Although, Ella frowned, he hadn't exactly seemed remorseful. She wondered what Pan would do with that information.

Well, she thought as she dusted herself off and began the climb back out of the cave, I'll learn soon enough.


	4. Contract

A/N: Hey Team!

So, I've been writing loads. Need to get a job, but still haven't. Meh. What is life?

#rewatchingfirst7episodesofseason3 #robbiekayseyebrows #melts

Anywho, here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! (LOVE THEM AS ALWAYS) And my dear followers and favourites. Thank you!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Contract**

Ella waited until Hook had left before she walked into the camp. Pan greeted her with open arms that she stayed two feet away from at all times. He wasn't put off at all, merely enquiring, "What news do you have for me? Hook came through with his part, now I want yours."

"You know about Liam," she began and Pan nodded, "Of course."

"And his lover?" Ella hesitantly asked, knowing she didn't have a name to back that up with, but Pan did, "Milah."

"What about his father?"

Pan's eyes shot up to hers at that point, glinting as a small smile curled at the corner of his mouth. "Now we're getting somewhere."

He walked over to a log and sat on the floor, leaning back against the wood easily. He motioned for Ella too to take a seat, but she remained standing up, arms crossed and guarded.

"I'm not in the mood Ella," Pan sighed, "_Take a seat_."

Ella's legs folded beneath her, not exactly relaxing her into a sitting position, but at least bringing her to the ground and Pan's eye level.

"So what's the story with his father?"

"He killed him," Ella answered, "And he didn't exactly seem remorseful about it."

Pan seemed to ponder her words for a moment before inquiring, "He didn't see you did he? That could've been why he held back –"

"No," Ella said positively. Even if he had, it was after he let out the secret not before.

"Well, you haven't exactly been the stealthiest weapon about, have you E?" Pan shrugged. "Maybe it's time to take you out of the field – "

"No!" she said quickly, her eyes widening in fear at the prospect of resigning her weapons. What would she be without them? Pan smiled darkly as she said urgently, "From now on I'll be a thief in the night. Undetectable. You won't even see me."

"Of course _I'll_ see you," Pan replied, staring her down as he stood up. "You do what _I _say."

Ella was unable to move as Pan stood over her. She looked up at his silhouette, tapping her fingers fretfully on her knee as he continued.

"It's been a long time since we went over our agreement Ella," Pan said, beginning to walk around her in a close circle. She found herself staring at the ground more than him, moving the dirt into patterns on the ground as his voice fell over her.

"You remain here to do my will," he began, and she nodded shortly.

"You do not fight me. You do not attack me. You do not question me."

Those in fact, were physical impossibilities for Ella. She'd never known exactly why, but it seemed like Pan's magic made the contract so binding that she couldn't fight him. Thing was, Pan didn't invoke the contract a whole lot. She was lucky in that manner she supposed. Over time she'd just gone about doing what Pan wanted without him having to order.

She'd stabbed him pretty badly once and that was kind of the reason why they were in this predicament . That was nine years ago. After learning of her abilities he'd found more uses for her than what he'd intended. And now her refutes just came verbally. She didn't want to be his meek little toy.

"And the terms still remain the same if –"

"You challenge me?" Pan said, pulling Ella to her feet by her forearm. He looked into her glowing purple eyes and muttered carefully with a small smile, "I know exactly where your friends are on the other side."

And Ella had no idea whether Pan was telling the truth or not but she had no other choice than to believe him.

"Walk with me," he ordered, purposefully invoking his magic just so she knew his power's hold on her. She fell into step beside him, breathing evenly and ignoring the tension that built between the two of them. "So we need to find out more about Hook's father," Pan said, looking out onto the path ahead of them. "I don't believe we're going to find answers around here."

"Why don't you just send a lost boy?" Ella asked, knowing that he was merely hanging her freedom before and she was reacting like a cat pawing at string.

"That would be about as effective as sending you Ella," Pan said, almost laughing. "I'm not just letting you all run away. No, I do still have connections. It'll just take a little more effort than normal."

"And here I was thinking that you ran this island on belief not effort," Ella sighed as they walked out along the cliff path.

"Well maybe if someone would start believing in me," Pan replied, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Start giving me a reason to," she replied spitefully.

The two of them reached the end of the path to Ella's cave which Pan looked at with a hint of disgust, "You know you don't have to live up here. There's plenty of room-"

"No thanks," Ella said extremely quickly, knowing exactly where that sentence was going. At that moment Pan turned around to face her, blocking out her view of the island. Instead, her eyes were met with murky green materials that she turned away from, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Pan touched her chin, drawing her gaze back to his as he looked at her knowingly, "You can't keep running forever Ella. One day soon, you'll come to me."

Ella had a snide remark to give back to him, but the reminder of their contract still hung eerily close in her mind. And faces flashed behind her closed eyes as she thought of the people she was protecting.

And defeated, pulling herself from his touch, she murmured, "Yes Pan."

He seemed satisfied and took one last look at Ella before he walked back down the path towards his camp. She walked forward to the edge of the cliff and stood there momentarily. She wondered what it would be like beyond the horizon – to go home.

This cliff was a sanctuary for her. It was strange, considering when she had first come to Neverland, this cliff had been the site of numerous escape attempts…in any way possible. Until Pan ordered her not to try again. She couldn't leave Neverland now – not in any way.

And lost in her thoughts, Ella didn't hear the footsteps creeping up behind her. In the moments before she breathed in the red poppy dust around her, she could have sworn she saw the glinting of silver from the corner of her eye.

But a moment later, Ella was asleep.


	5. Hook

A/N: Howdy chaps! New chapter right here. I still seem to be in the habit of updating daily. Oh that post-school-do-nothing-with-my-life phase...

I like this chapter. It has Hook. =]

I'm like, watching Harry Potter right now. And I can't help but feel like Voldemort's voice is as insanely hilarious as Christian Bale's Batman. Legitly, Harry's death scene, it's like he's tryna put on a sexy voice or something; I don't even know what's going on. Imma stop rambling 'bout HP and let you read.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

** Hook**

Poppy dust wasn't notorious for its longevity. As the sun began to set outside, Captain Hook realised he'd been sitting at his desk waiting three hours for Pan's girl to wake up and he began to grow increasingly impatient albeit slightly curious as to why the girl had such a low immunity to the concoction. She should have awoken hours ago.

Her face was peaceful in sleep. Looking at her for the first time without her scarf shrouding her face, Hook could see what Pan saw in her. With long black hair falling from a loose tie that curved around her face, flawless in its nature, there was no denying her beauty.

Ella, of course, had been awake for at least a few minutes, but was yet to open her eyes.

At first she'd been afraid, feeling the luxurious nature of the mattress beneath her and drawing her own conclusions. But when she'd felt the steady rocking of a boat, her mind had ceased its fretting, and turned wary.

Letting herself attune to her surroundings, she felt that her hands were bound behind her back. Only with rope, not handcuffs, so she automatically knew they wouldn't be a hindrance. Keeping her breath slow and steady, she listened for anyone else who may have been there, hearing it in the tapping of something on wood, constant and annoying like the ticking of a clock. Metal on wood, Ella decided – her eyes snapping open as she realised Captain Hook was in the room.

His blue eyes were staring directly at her.

Hook didn't seem to be perturbed by the fact that she was awake, in fact he kept tapping his silver hook on the desk as though he expected Ella to utter the first word. If it was a battle of wills he wanted, he was going to be waiting a long time for that word.

Ella sat up, feeling less vulnerable when she could stare him down equally. After a few minutes he muttered, "Would you like me to untie you, love?"

Ella's hands had already been free from her bonds for a minute. It wasn't too hard to work a knot backwards; she'd had enough practice at it.

"Would you care to explain why I'm here, Captain?" Ella gave him his title almost mockingly, the space between them not enough for her to miss his surprise when she pulled her hands out from behind her and folded them gently in her lap. "Poppies, wasn't it?"

"Aye love," he said, finally ceasing the incessant sound of his hook on the desk. "It was. I had to meet the girl who seems to have it all under control. I was expecting Pan to kill you see, after our little interlude last night, and yet here we both are."

"Indeed," Ella answered, his hands gesturing to his cabin. "It is rather flash for a pirate."

"I'm a man of good taste Ella," Hook smirked, standing up from his seat at his desk.

"Hence the working for Pan," she scoffed. Hook didn't miss her sarcasm, arching his eyebrow in interest.

"You, my dear assassin, are growing more intriguing to me with each comment that comes from that lovely mouth of yours." His eyes began to wander across her face and stopped on her lips. She coughed to get his attention before they wandered any lower and pointed her fingers to the purple orbs on her face.

"Eyes up here or the crew get a little less lively," she quipped. "What do you want?"

"Not even the tiniest bit interested Princess?" Hook queried, flashing her a daring smile, with eyes sparkling mischievously. It was a look that many years ago, might've melted her to the core. Now however –

"I'm no princess," Ella almost laughed.

"Of course you're not," Hook replied, staring her up and down thoughtfully, clearly not having gotten her disinterest yet, "If you were we wouldn't be having this conversation. You'd be too busy beg-"

"Back to the topic at hand Captain," she said, steering his one-track mind back to why he actually _had_ kidnapped her. "Why am I here?"

"Well I simply wanted to get to know you a little better," he said, clutching his heart in over-dramatic offense. "Is there something wrong with wanting to know ones' work colleagues?"

"When their employer places one's life over the other," Ella paused for effect, "Yes."

"And by that of course you mean yours." Hook nodded, his hook catching a glint of the light as he folded his arms, leaning back into his desk. He must have seen Ella's surprise that he was so cool with the news because he gave a low chuckle and said, "You don't really think I expected Pan to like me for ten years straight? I haven't even liked me for ten years straight. It keeps things interesting when you spend your days stuck in a land where time doesn't move. I suppose I expected him to kill me a little more quickly than this though."

He frowned at her at that, almost a little worried, "He…hasn't asked you to kill me yet has he?"

Ella examined him carefully. His fear of death was real; as though he had some unfinished business to attend to that hadn't yet been resolved. "No," she replied slowly after a moment, "Not yet."

"But he will," Hook said, her nod being the only confirmation he needed before he pulled out his sword and flung it towards her. However, the moment she'd seen his hand going for the weapon, she slid off the bed, ducking underneath the sword and jabbed at his kneecaps with hard hands, rotating her leg around to pull his feet out from under him, and pushed her hands upwards to twist the sword from his grasp.

In under four seconds, Captain Hook was on the floor with his own sword at his neck.

"Who are you?"

His eyes were wide, staring at the girl in wonder. Her face had turned hard with Hook's sudden attack, and she was reluctant to relinquish her hold on him. Keeping him on the ground, the sword point dangerously close to his throat, Ella answered.

"Pan didn't exactly hire me for my good looks."

Hook quirked his eyebrow, sensing the untruth in her words, "We both know that's a lie love."

Frustrated by the way he saw straight through her, she resolved to leave the ship immediately, especially if he wasn't going to answer the only question she really wanted to know. Why. But with his sudden attack, she'd sort of come to her own conclusion. Hook just wanted to get rid of. Turning to the door, she found it locked, and returned to him with stormy eyes, noticing the key swinging on his belt.

"I'll let you out," he began, looking at her honestly, "If you promise to talk to me."

"We've talked enough Hook," she all but growled, wanting desperately to get out of there.

"But not about how much we both want out of Neverland," he said with knowing eyes. And she grimaced. Surely her way off this island couldn't be in the hands of a one-handed pirate?

It had been ten years…

"Pan can't know," she said as Hook neared the door, the key about to turn in the lock. "You have to promise me Pan won't know."

"I can make that deal darling," he smirked as he pushed the doors open onto an empty deck.

"I need to know something else from you," Ella started abruptly, spinning around to face him. "It's undoubtable that Pan will find out I was here. He doesn't have to discover how, or what exactly we spoke about, but he does want to know one thing. Your final secret in the echo cave – "

"Shall remain as secret as it possibly can." Hook's face closed off and she knew, she would get no answers about that from him tonight. Perhaps in time…

A lot of time considering he'd brought her there to kill her and now suddenly had the desire to help her. Ella wasn't falling for it.

"So what's your name?"

Ella smirked, knowing she could weasel her way out of that one easily without lying, "Mei."

"That's not what Pan calls you."

Ella feigned shock, "Goodness Captain, have you been eavesdropping?"

"Only as much as you _Assassin_," he smiled at her knowingly. "Perhaps it's time we dropped the formalities love." He swept into a bow, looking up at her with a teasing smile, "Killian Jones."

Ella's face dropped in shock, "You mean your name isn't actually Hook? I've been calling you that for ten years!"

"Evidently you've been deceived," the Captain straightened up and told her, "If we'd met before my name would've been on your lips over and over-"

"Can you just stop," she groaned in frustration, her hands tensing as she began to walk away from him.

But Hook caught her arm quickly to stop her from moving anywhere. She flinched at his firm grasp on her right arm, looking back at him with warning in her eyes before it turned into a grimace. As the burning moved into his hand, he yelped and jumped back, an electric charge shooting up her nervous system and into his body.

He flung his right hand around as though trying to dispel the magical pain that the band around Ella's arm had emitted. Eventually it faded to the barest sense of pins and needles, but Hook was looking at the golden band in pained curiosity.

"I thought that was decorative," Hook voiced, refusing to touch her after that, cradling his hand close to his body.

"It's not," Ella grunted, rubbing at the tender flesh around the metal band through gritted teeth. "Pan doesn't exactly like anybody else touching me."

Hook's blue eyes widened as he finally realised exactly what Ella was. She'd led him to believe she was working for Pan, it was what she told herself. They had the contract and everything. But of course, before that came along, she'd been brought to Neverland for a very different reason. "It's a slave band?"

"No shit Captain," she replied sarcastically, taking a few steps away from him. "You came from the Enchanted Forest where it's a universal symbol of slavery. Did you think I was just wearing it for fun?"

"You don't act like a slave," he replied, a sense of pity in his eyes. She didn't want his pity. She wanted her freedom; she wanted him to get her off this island. "I thought you could be a runaway; maybe you just couldn't get the thing off."

Yes, Ella thought as she looked at the markings just above the band, some markings didn't come off.

"Is that why you have to kill – "

"No," she replied honestly, beginning to walk over to the railing. She needed to get out of there; now. With Hook knowing her place in Pan's world…she was just another damsel in distress, in need of saving. And she didn't want that. All she wanted was to curl up in her cave and sleep.

"Then what's he got on you love?" Hook asked finally, just as she was about to jump of the railing.

Ella almost laughed. What didn't he have on her? She supposed, right now, one of her motivators was pretty apparent, and it was one that she didn't mind sharing with the pirate.

"He wants to take me out of the field," she whispered back over her shoulder.

Hook frowned, trying to keep her there, to find out more about the mysterious assassin, "What on earth does that mean?"

"It means I spend a lot less time with a knife in my hand," Ella said with a sigh as she looked out towards the island in the moment before she jumped into the water, "And a lot more time in his bed."


	6. Coercion

A/N: Aight guys, not gonna lie, there's practically no plot in this chapter, so if you don't want to read a graphic Panella sex scene, I'd read the chapter title (it'll give you all the information you need to know) and skip to the next chapter, which I've conveniently updated at the same time. =]

Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter! You my readers, are amazing.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Coercion**

Ella let herself dry off on the walk up to her cave, lighting a small fire and sitting by it to pass the time, Hook's words milling about it her head. It was an impossibility surely – to get off the island. They'd both been trying for ten years. And neither of them had found a way yet.

As her band gave a sharp jolt, not exactly painful, but large enough to be intentional, she climbed to her feet, stamping out her fire, and donned her cloak, covering herself from the cool breeze as she travelled the well worn road between her cave and Pan's camp. Climbing up his ladder, she stood in his doorway where he held a band identical to hers in his hand. Putting it away in his desk drawer, he leaned back against it easily.

"No weapons Ella?" He smiled. He knew exactly where she'd been all afternoon, Ella could tell by the smug look on his face. Weapons were pointless now when Pan had magic.

"Would you care to tell me what our dear Captain Hook wanted with you?" Pan looked at her with a tilt to his head, his eyebrow rising as he smiled darkly. Ella had no intentions of telling him what Hook and her were planning, but when she refused to respond, Pan began to walk across the room. She tried to avoid him, changing walls relatively smoothly and quickly. But somehow, Ella still found herself trapped between the wood of Pan's tree house wall and his body that was closing in.

"Ella," Pan breathed, so very closely to her lips. "There are certain, more pleasant ways for me to get the information from you."

"I'd prefer you to just order the answers from me," she bit back.

"But that's not any fun E," he said with a smirk.

"Pan," she half pleaded before she actually realised why he'd called her now. He'd felt the electrical pulses that the slave ring had given off earlier – he knew Hook had touched her…barely. And now…he could make it easier and just order her; he'd done it before. But as Pan said, it wasn't any fun.

And he loved to have fun.

When Ella stopped making protestations, lost in thought, Pan began to kiss her, pressing his lips firmly upon hers. He took advantage of her open mouthed surprise, slipping his tongue in without any resistance. She didn't mind fighting him for dominance as he pulled his right hand up her body to push back her hood and thread his fingers through her glossy black hair, pulling her to him tightly, his left hand gripping her hip forcefully.

Pan was pushing at the folds of her shirt, skirting across the skin lightly making his way up her stomach. Ella couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Pan massaged along the flesh beneath her ribs. His body shook as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"You think it's been so long that I don't remember what you like?" Pan murmured into her jaw.

Ella stopped him from talking by pulling his back to her lips. If this was all it took to get out of telling Pan her escape plans, she would get over her disgust with herself tomorrow. But if she was going through with this, she wasn't going to have him giving snide comments every ten seconds. Untying her cloak and scarf she let them fall to the ground before she began to push her body back against Pan. As he pulled her shirt over her head, a smirk graced his face.

"It's been a while since I saw you in that Ella," Pan's eyes roamed her body as she tried to push his eyes away and back up to her face. The twisted black material wrapped around her chest trapped her breasts tightly, his fingers playing with the frayed edges of the material.

"Stop talking," Ella ordered, her hands moving to his belt swiftly.

"I give the orders sla-"

Ella crushed her lips to his again. She didn't need to be reminded that she was a slave. So she tried as hard as she could to push Pan's clothes from his body, taking the control she knew was elusive. The moment his chest was bared to her, he pulled her forward by the waist until their warm bodies were flush against each other. Pan's lips began to attack the skin along her neck, bringing his teeth into her soft flesh and making her gasp as he bit her. He soothed the flesh with his tongue and she let out another moan.

"Enough," she breathed as he pushed her closer into the wooden wall and pressed his hips into hers, stating dangerously with a flash in his dark eyes, "I say when it's enough."

Ella looked into his eyes and said with a small smile, a sense of defeatedness swelling through her that she tried hard to fight, saying, "Sure Pan."

She'd pushed him backwards within a second. He may carry magic, but she had the physical strength that was able to keep him walking towards the bed. Pan's knees buckled on the edge of the mattress, forcing him into a sitting position as Ella climbed on top of him. The smirk hadn't left his face as he commented, "I love it when you're like this."

His hands made quick work of the knots at her spine, the layers of twisted material falling lightly to the floor as he began to kiss up her stomach towards her bare breasts. But it was too tender; too soft, and Ella simply pushed him onto his back and began to make quick work of his pants, undoing the ties and sliding them down his legs. Pan's laughing smile was simply making her more adamant to leave him there; leave him wanting.

But now that they'd come this far even she couldn't deny the throbbing in between her legs that Pan seemed be eager to increase, untying her pants swiftly and pushing her underpants aside. She gasped as his fingers invaded her, delving between her folds with an easy familiarity that had her grinding down upon his fingers needily.

"Just-"

"Shh Ella," Pan said, leaning upwards as she began to whimper with pleasure. "We're not done yet."

He slipped his fingers out of her and she groaned, pushing her pants completely off herself before using his chest as leverage to slide down onto him, taking him in completely. Pan's face was almost triumphant as he began to thrust upwards into Ella and her fingers began to clench on his skin. Moving her hips to his rhythm, she found herself moaning and leaning closer and closer towards the boy beneath her. His hands were still roaming her flesh, and as she drew infinitely close to him, he latched his lips back upon hers, kissing her with a force hard enough to bruise.

Rolling them over swiftly, Pan smirked down at Ella and began to thrust harder as she wrapped her legs around him, clutching at his shoulders with what she had thought were short nails but as he hissed and groaned in tandem she realised were perhaps not so short. The thought gave her the barest hint of happiness but Pan's reaction was to thrust harder into her as she felt the building tension in the pit of her stomach.

She caught sight of Pan's smirk only a second before he pulled himself from her. It was a loss for him to do so, cutting off the pleasure mounting within her. She saw the effort it took for him as he muttered huskily, "Tell me what he wanted with you."

It was an order.

"To kill me." Half truth.

"Why didn't he?"

Not an order.

"Tell me why he didn't!" Pan accentuated his words with a sharp thrust into her, Ella's breath catching as she held in her vocalisation, pulling out again, she finally answered, unable to stop herself. "He wants to free me."

"And what about his father?"

Not an order.

"Nothing," Ella breathed honestly. Pan saw it in her eyes and finally relented, burying himself within her once again and bringing her once more to the brink.

"I kind of want you to beg for it," Pan muttered into her hair. But Ella had other ideas and rolled her own hips up against his a few times, and Pan knew he couldn't deny himself any longer, thrusting erratically into her a few times before she began to shake. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying his name; she never had. But the long drawn out moan as her muscles clenched around him was enough to make Pan smile in satisfaction, finally letting himself go inside her before collapsing next to Ella and remarking –

"Now that was a little more fun that it could have been wasn't it E?"

She didn't respond.


	7. Regret

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter *winky face*.

Here's the next chapter - back with more backstory!

Thank you for reading! Love you all!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Regret**

Pan was out to the world when Ella awoke early the next morning. The sky was still dark in the moments before the dawn, and she found herself scrounging around the room for her clothes, pulling them on as quickly as she physically could so that she could put as much distance between her and the boy in the bed as was possible.

He stirred in his sleep when Ella stepped on a forgotten floorboard that creaked. She took a quick glance at him, hesitant about whether he would awaken or not, but he merely buried his head further into his pillow as she dropped down the stairs nimbly and began to walk across the campsite.

"What the f…Felix?"

She hadn't seen him in a few months. It was strange, considering everyone on this island practically lived in each other's back pockets, but the boy had been off doing something for Pan. Ella wasn't too sure what it entailed

"Pan's asleep."

"I know," Felix answered, ever the wordsmith. He looked at her carefully, "Where are you going?"

"Home Felix," she said with a frown, "You can tell Pan that if he ever decides to wake up."

Felix opened his mouth to say something, a little put off by Ella's tone as she walked away, but ended up frowning to himself as he watched her retreating back. She was getting exceedingly arrogant for a slave. He hoped Pan knew what he was doing.

**_12 Years Ago_**

_"Don't even think about it."_

_Mei dropped the sword she was holding with a metallic clang, attempting to calm her shocked heart as she spun around to face the man who had just entered the tent. The apologies that sprung to her lips weren't spilling from her verbally and so she settled for sorrowful eyes. She, of course, knew that she wasn't supposed to be in Shang's tent unless she was cleaning. Judging by the way she'd been enviously eying his sword, she definitely hadn't been cleaning._

_"You're Zhanshi Mei correct?" _

_Mei's speechlessness was further embedded in her by the fact that Captain Li Shang even knew her name. Sure, she'd been hanging around the campsite a lot – her and fifteen other women who took care of the domestic side of things._

_"Mulan's friend."_

_Now that made more sense. Finally, she found her lips working again as she got over her sudden starstruck demeanour, and reached down to pick up the sword from the ground, mumbling apologies. "I'm so sorry Captain Li!"_

_His hard face broke into a rare smile as he muttered, "I was joking."_

_"I didn't know you had it in you!" Mulan came walking into the tent past Li Shang and saw the sword that Mei held in her hand. She said with a small frown, "Not yet Mei." _

_Mei's face scowled at her friend before she relinquished her hold on the sword and put it back where she found it, walking past the two warriors and into the cold night air. Five minutes later, Mulan walked straight past her without saying a word, too much unspoken tension between them for her to simply return to training. Mei had seen it in Mulan's eyes – when she said 'not yet' – she meant 'not ever'._

_In frustration, she began to pound her hand on a nearby tree, angry with her friend for giving up on her, but also angry with herself for not being able to push herself. Why was it that she couldn't fight yet? She would never be a soldier-_

_"This is for you."_

_Mei was surprised once more by the sound of Li Shang's voice behind her. She spun around quickly and glanced at what he was holding out in his hands. It wasn't his sword, it was smaller and lighter. "I can't fight," she revealed, not willing to look at it, too frustrated with her inability to be who she wanted._

_"I know Mulan's the best warrior in the Empire," Captain Li said, "But never let it be known that she's the worst teacher I've ever met."_

_And with an apprehensive smile, Mei took the sword from him, "Thank you Captain Li."_

_"Shang," he corrected as he walked away, calling out over his shoulder, "We start at dusk!"_

**Present Day**

Pan, upon waking up a few hours after dawn, was expecting to find an empty bed. Ella wasn't one who stuck around.

Felix, as though sensing Pan had awoken, called up to him, "I'm back Pan."

With those words, Pan jumped out of bed, throwing on his clothes before going downstairs and greeting his second in command with a manly hug. "How've you been brother?"

"Searching for a shadow," he answered drily.

"Well?" Pan sat down, Felix following, "Did you find her?"

"I'm sorry Pan," Felix answered, a little worried about Pan's reaction. "I've spoken with fairies, mermaids, I spent an entire month looking at distant worlds through the looking glass. She isn't anywhere."

"Maybe we just need more time," Pan murmured, a frown growing upon his face.

"Time is the only thing we don't have Pan," Felix answered honestly. "Her curse is spreading beneath the island. I don't know if you've seen the state of the dark forest but –"

"Never mind about her then," Pan shrugged the woman away, impossibly trying to forget the woman who cursed Neverland. "What about the girl? I'm going to need her if Plan B is to begin."

"Ah," Felix gave a dark smile at the change of subject, "I did manage to find her. I had to look forward in time, but the shadow can cut across time easily."

"And you're sure she's the one," Pan confirmed.

"Honey hair, brown eyes, young, kiss hidden in the corner of her lips," Felix listed before he remembered the most important thing. "Oh, and her name's Wendy Darling."

"Perfect."

**_12 Years Ago_**

_"Excellent! Put your weight into the sword," Shang was saying as he deflected blow after blow. _

_"You know," Mei panted, as she deflected another blow, her arms getting exceedingly tired. "Maybe swords aren't for me. Maybe I'd be better with something lighter."_

_"Personally," Shang grunted in effort as Mei brought her sword down over his head. "I prefer fighting with butterfly swords, but we haven't used them in a few generations. Besides, you're doing fine with the jian."_

_Mei tried once more to get through his defences and he found himself skidding backwards over a tree branch. In the time it took him to regain his balance, Mei was staring at him wide eyed, sword hovering over his heart, not quite sure what had just happened._

_"In a battle situation," Shang said, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "That wouldn't happen."_

_"Aha," Mei smiled, knowing it to be true, but still being happy with the outcome of their training. He was right; he was a better teacher than Mulan._

_And Mulan knew it, watching them from the shadows, holding her arms folded across her. She was scared for the girl. Mei was learning quickly because Shang was willing to teach her. He was trying to earn her trust; to get on her good side. Mulan saw the spark in his eyes and couldn't help but wish that she_

_But Mulan knew the danger that Mei would face if she could fight. For those who_ could_ fight; would fight. And they never stopped fighting._

_It was time to take a leaf out of Mushu's book and get meddling._

_Sitting in Shang's tent, she waited patiently for the man to finish up Mei's training, speaking the moment he flipped the tent open and stepped inside._

_ "You _like_ her, don't you?" Mulan raised her eyebrows at him, a smile curling at the side of her mouth. Shang's face became guarded fairly quickly after that, returning to his usual self; not, of course, before he had slipped up and Mulan had glimpsed the affirmation of her question._

_"You should court her," she encouraged quickly. Shang looked up at her in confusion._

_"We're in the middle of a war," Shang sighed, sinking into a nearby chair. _

_"So would you prefer to die alone, or knowing that you have someone?"_

_"I'd prefer not to die at all actually Mulan," Shang answered honestly, her harsh but honest words cutting into him. _

_"So would I Shang," she answered, "But the way things are going on the front, we're going to need a miracle to get out of this alive. The negotiations are failing, our troops are diminishing quickly. Shayan will be overrun and we'll be done for."_

_"Well I'm going out fighting," Shang said, looking up at his superior officer in determination._

_"I expect nothing less Captain Li," Mulan nodded, before making to exit his tent. "And I think you should go for it."_

_Maybe it would distract Mei long enough to stop her continuing training. Because if she kept going at the rate she was now, she'd be thrown head first into the war whether she liked it or not._

_xxx_

_ "Shang?"_

_Mei crept up on the stoic man in the early hours of the morning. He stood watching the sunrise, looking out over a sea of tents as the day they went to war drew closer. She regretted speaking and breaking him from his trance, but the next moment, he hand her in his arms and she didn't seem to care anymore. _

_"How long until we go to war?"_

_"Two da – we?" His eyes widened in shock. Surely she hadn't – _

_From within the pocket of her coarse brown dress she withdrew a folding scroll of paper. Down the page were written her orders. The call to war._

_"This is Chi Fu's doing," Shang said bitterly as he snatched the paper and read it quickly. "Who else would have sent notice to-"_

_"I did," Mei said simply. "My family is well known Shang. Well known for being warriors."_

_"But you're –"_

_"A woman?" Mei asked with wide eyes, a little put out that he would still be thinking along those lines. "Mulan broke all the rules to let people like me be able to do this."_

_Shang thrust the paper back to her, "I was actually going to say that you aren't ready."_

_"Neither are they," she inclined her head to the camp that was slowly beginning to awaken. "After all. You learn more in your first minute of battle than you do in training. And who knows," Mei shrugged. "Mulan says that a miracle might save us. Maybe I'm the miracle."_

_Shang's face became a mask of shock when he realised that she'd been listening in on his and Mulan's conversation. He hadn't heard her presence at all, and he felt a gush of pride at the espionage skills of his protégée. But that didn't make him any less wary of everything else they'd said in the conversation._

_"So," Mei continued, taking a swinging step forward, a small smile creeping onto her face. "We're most likely going to die."_

_Shang looked at her advancing form, unable to say anything. His heart rate was increasing steadily in confused awareness as she grew closer. So close that he heard her when she muttered with a cheeky smile, "I hear you _like_ me."_

_Shang seemed to finally realise what was happening as he looked down into her shining purple eyes and lightly pressed his hand to her smooth cheek. "I do."_

_Mei chuckled as she withdrew herself from his hand saying, "Save those words Captain Li. You might be needing them someday soon." And with that teasing promise, she skipped away impishly with Shang watching her wistfully, his heart not slowing down for a moment._

**Present Day**

The water in the river was calming, but Ella's hands were scrubbing at her skin vigorously, trying to get the invisible taint of Peter Pan off her skin. But his every touch was ingrained on her, and as she clawed at her arm, trying desperately to rid herself of the golden band, she finally let out a cry of pain and disgust that gave way to a torrent of salty tears. She was glad no one was around; because she needed to let it out.

"I'm sorry Shang," she was muttering, hiccupping on her own tears. In between short breaths she was crying out to him – apologising for what she'd given to Peter Pan – what should have been given to him.

But she was here to protect him – if he was still alive. If the war hadn't destroyed Shayan completely…

Well she had no way of knowing. But Pan did. Somewhere, within the depths of his twisted mind, he knew what was going on in all worlds.

But she was alone, and kept in the dark. Nothing more than one more pawn in his endless game.


	8. Compass

A/N: Hey team!

That 50th Anniversary Episode. Need I say that Clara is turning out to be the bombshiz? I got up before 7 this morning just so I could watch the simultaneous broadcast. I am so dead tired right now.

So lucky for you, I wrote this yesterday. =]

Thank you for the reviews! I lost a follower, but I gained a few more, so ta my lovely readers. You are wonderful.

Onwards! xx

* * *

**Compass**

Clearing her head, Ella climbed out of the water and pulled her dry clothes from the trees outside her cave, drying herself off with a blanket-like rag that she called a towel. She was surprised when the sound of footsteps echoed up the path. Reaching for the dagger on the ground by the river, she turned quickly, seeing Hook looking at her appreciatively, leaning easily against a winding tree. Ella visibly relaxed when she saw Hook's easy posture, but was still mentally alert.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked drily, turning away from his penetrating blue eyes and walking into her cave, hoping that he wouldn't follow. She wasn't up for people at the moment.

"Immensely love," he smirked as she left, staring after her as she went to get changed. He waited patiently, pacing the area outside her cave slowly, resisting the urge to turn towards her alcove. He may live by a code of honour, but that didn't mean he wasn't a man, and if he saw her with any less clothes on, his resolve to not simply kidnap her may begin to slip. Running his hand through his hair, he blinked at the sun shining onto the cliff, sighing in his thoughts. It had clearly been much too long.

"Alright Hook," Ella's voice made him spin around. She had slipped into her breeches, a loose white shirt tucked into them, and was walking towards him barefoot, towelling her black hair dry. Weaponless, practically defenceless, the girl approached the pirate in curiosity, "Pan could catch you at any moment. What's your game?"

"_I'm_ not the one playing games," he answered, pointing back down the path with his hook towards Pan's camp. "There's only one devilish mastermind on this island, and let's be clear darling, it's not me."

"So why are you here then Hook?"

"Planning!" Hook almost looked shocked that she would have forgotten such an important part of escape. To be honest she'd had other things on her mind. But as he pulled a piece of parchment from his coat, she found herself a little more invested in what the Captain had to say.

"As far as I know, you don't get off the island without Pan agreeing," Ella reminded him as he cleared away some dirt and sat down on the cliff edge, unfolding the parchment to reveal a map. It was familiar to her; Neverland.

"Aye Assassin," he replied, pushing the map out with his right hand. With a soft flourish, Hook offered, "Take a seat love."

Ella folded her arms up over her chest, her towel hanging loosely as she realised she'd been biting down on her lip in order to not retort. His words were too similar to Pan's orders. Finally she answered, glad that she didn't have to obey, "I prefer to stand."

Hook shrugged, not noticing her discomfort and began, "So, we can either fly out of here or portal out of here. To fly requires either Pegasus' feathers or Pan's Shadow, neither of which I have. Portalling needs either beans or enchanted mirrors…I have heard of a hat…"

"Or a specialised compass."

Hook's brow furrowed as Ella began pacing. She'd seen Pan's compass once – years ago. He'd hidden it in Dead Man's Cave, the lowest and hardest part of the Echo Caves to get to. It was where he put the most valuable things he owned; the things he liked but never thought he'd need.

"I've heard of them. But how's that going to help?" Hook continued, looking up at the moving body across from him. "Everything requires magic."

"Your ship has magic," Ella frowned, a little confused. His face opened up in shock.

"What?"

"You didn't know that?" It was Ella's turn to be surprised. It had been obvious to her the moment she'd stepped foot on it. Being particularly susceptible to most magics was not a fact she wanted to share with the pirate eyeing her expectantly. All it meant was that sometimes things hurt a little more, or lasted a little longer than they should. And that she could sense when she was about to walk through a force field or onto an enchanted ship. Although, Hook had come to that realisation of her susceptibility himself after the poppy incident, he just didn't realise that his ship carried magic in its sails.

"But how?"

"My guess is it's in the wood," Ella said, reminiscing about the Enchanted Forest. "There are many kinds of enchanted materials back home."

"So you think that if we had a magic compass we can just, what, sail off the edge of the map?"

Ella pondered that for a moment, not hearing the sarcasm in Hook's response.

"A map, a ship, a compass," she scanned her brain. "And pixie dust!"

Hook was eyeing her doubtfully as though she didn't realise that pixie dust hadn't been seen about the island for an incredibly long time, not to mention the disappearance of the fairies.

"Hear me out," she said, finally sitting down with him, excited by the prospect that this could actually work. "Pan keeps a stash of pixie dust for an emergency, in exactly the same place as his compass. Dead Man's Cave."

"Dead Man's Cave?" Hook's eyes widened. "You can't be serious love."

"I know," Ella frowned, gnawing casually on her lower lip. Dead Man's Cave was dangerous and dark; buried beneath the Dark Forest. Getting down there was going to be hard. There were only so many secrets she had, and they weren't enough to get down there. And all of them weren't secrets she was willing to reveal in what was clearly a two person job designed for Pan and Felix. Or in their case, her and Hook.

"How many secrets has your crew got?"

"Considering I've only got about five of them left –"

"Sorry," Ella murmured. It was a bad idea to remind him about that. She was going to have to go in alone if she couldn't find another way around it. Rubbing at her temple, she felt the beginnings of a headache in her mind and muttered to the man across from her, "I'm going to go and talk to Pan."

"You've visited him a lot in the past week Assassin," Hook started, looking up at her with those blue eyes of his. "A lot more than you usually do-"

"You _have_ been spying on me," Ella looked at him harshly, quickly getting to her feet as Hook rolled up the map and did the same, frustrated with herself for falling so quickly into easy words and escape plans. She should be on edge around the pirate; he was exactly like everyone else. He had an ulterior motive, and judging by his constantly wandering eyes, she was pretty sure she knew what it was. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"We're in the same boat love," Hook said evenly, a little affronted. "Quite frankly I have less reason to trust you, but I do."

Ella sighed openly, recalling Pan's frequent orders to her of espionage and execution in the past week "Well, there's something up with him. I don't know what it is and quite frankly I don't care, but it's got him on edge."

"Well, off you go then you traitorous little slave." Hook said it with a smile on his face, as though he liked the idea that her life was held in Pan's teenage hands. He was angry, Ella thought curiously, angry that she didn't trust him. She shot him a dangerous look before running into her cave and grabbing her cloak. She wasn't eager to show anything more than she had to when she saw Pan, so she laced up her boots quickly and threw her daggers around her waist.

When Ella reappeared, throwing the cloak over her thin clothing, Hook was gone and she breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to have to deal with the sexually charged pirate for a while. She spent the walk down the path preparing herself for looking Pan in the eye…

**_12 Years Ago_**

_"So how long until we reach the front?" Mei enquired of Shang as they rode side by side through the countryside. Men surrounded them on all sides, a single line of cavalry followed by hundreds of infantry trekking behind them._

_"A day," Shang replied shortly. He refused to look at her as he scanned the area ahead. "We need to make camp before the sun sets. There's a clearing about a mile away."_

_Mei nodded as Shang repeated his orders to the rest of the army. They gradually turned aside to the way Shang was leading and set up camp as dusk began to settle in, bringing with it soft clouds that were growing darker with the day. Mei tied her horse to a tree before weaving her way through the men searching for the Captain. _

_Just as she was about to give up, he said from the darkness, "Mulan sends her regards."_

_Spinning around, she saw his sombre face while his hands clutched a letter. Mei noticed that just barely, his hands were shaking, in nerves or fear, she didn't know. But walking into his arms, she found that it wasn't only his hands shaking, but his only reaction was to hold her tightly, as though trying to ground himself by the mere connection of their bodies._

_"It's okay Shang," Mei muttered in slight confusion. "We'll get through this."_

_"We might die," Shang murmured, pressing his forehead to hers, his warm hand tracing down the side of her face, wrapping her black hair around his finger._

_"We might not," Mei's eyes were wide, her hands placed lightly around his waist, as his brown eyes shone with a glimmer of fear…tinged with excitement. He disentangled himself from her form as he looked at her face in acute wonder at how someone could be so brave and beautiful. _

_"And if we don't," he began slowly, holding her hand in his, palm upwards, "Would you…would you marry me?"_

_Momentarily, Mei didn't realise that there was a cool ring of metal sitting in her palm. It was thin and engraved with small patterns that shone with something beautiful, something that sparkled. She was stunned, just like she'd been in the first moment she spoke to Shang. But she didn't need words, instead, closing her hand over the ring, she leaned upwards and pressed her lips to his. His hands came up to her neck, before cradling her face as though she was the most precious thing in the world. He kissed her eagerly, as though it was their first kiss all over again._

_Shang pulled away to breathe, "Was that a yes?"_

_"Of course Shang!" she breathed as though he was crazy. He gave a small chuckle as she turned around, pushing aside her hair from the nape of her neck, offering her necklace clasp to him. He had it off within a second, and she was threading the ring onto the chain where it sat amongst her two identification tags. "I think Mulan sent more than her regards," Mei smirked, touching the ring knowingly with her fingers and giving him a small smile. "It's nice to know she approves."_

_"I asked her to send it," Shang replied softly. "It was my mother's."_

_"And I'll keep it close to my heart for safe keeping," she explained as he put it back around her neck and she spun around to face him, tracing the lines of his face in the cool night air. "At least until we're out of harm's way."_

_"Yes," Shang said, touching his lips lightly to hers, once more holding her close in the darkness of the evening, channelling Mei's endless optimism. "When this war is won, we'll be together."_

**Present Day**

The boy had his back to Ella as she approached silently..

"So Pan," she began, her hand tracing delicately along his shoulder blades as she swung around to face him, her purple eyes darkening in the dusk. Pan cocked an eyebrow at her; Ella was being a little – a lot – more touchy than normal.

"You're being awfully lovely E." Pan's brown eyes examined her warily. "What do you want?"

To forget last night. "I have a question to ask you."

"Ask away," he answered, taking a seat, "Doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Dead Man's Cave."

A flash of what almost seemed like anger flashed across his face. It was his place – he hadn't even realised Ella knew about his treasure trove. Only him and Felix were supposed to know about it. But surely she couldn't know how to get in there…

"Hook knows about it."

Pan couldn't deny the irritation that fled though him when he realised she'd been conversing with the pirate, again. A pirate who she'd revealed last night, wanted to _free _her. Or in pirate terms, steal her. The muscles in his hands began to turn white as he clutched unconsciously at the flesh of his hand. Ella didn't miss it though, and found herself wondering why Pan was so frustrated by the concept. She hadn't exactly kept it secret that she'd run from him if she could.

"Hook can't get in," Pan said begrudgingly, "And it's not really high on my priorities list. Which reminds me…"

Ella watched his hand reach into his tunic and pulled out the silver chain that made her heart beat that little bit faster. She almost didn't want to look at it, worried he was going to use it as leverage again. Instead, he threw it at her easily, realising as he did so that he'd just let go of a very important object.

Catching it nimbly in her curved palms, Ella cradled it in awe, looking back at Pan in confusion, asking, "What are you doing?"

"A thank you," Pan shrugged, beginning to walk away, "For last night."

Ella couldn't contain the mask of shock that her face became. Her pink lips opened in amazement – the point of being a slave was that Pan didn't have to thank her. He didn't _have _to do anything for her. But as she looked from his retreating back to the necklace in her hand, she was overwhelmed by…she wasn't sure what it was. But she leant it to gratitude.

As she made her way home, her mind preoccupied by the army tags and engagement ring that she passed between her fingers, Ella found herself disturbingly realising that Pan had just given her a gift – a gift that he knew meant the world to her. But underneath it all, she had to question why. She always did. The moment Ella stopped was the moment she gave up.

Back in the camp, Felix came up behind Pan with warning in his eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"It makes her happy." Pan had watched Ella leave with a spring in her step, a genuine smile creeping onto her face. A pang of something – he wasn't quite sure what it was – had moved within him before he was distracted by his second-in-command.

"Happiness is dangerous Pan," Felix warned, "You know that happiness leads to hope."

"But where will she place that hope Felix," Pan questioned, watching after her curiously, "In the pirate, or in me?"

He needed her to want him to want to be with him. Pan wouldn't let her go. He wouldn't lose another one. Not again.


	9. Time

A/N: Howdy team! Would love to hear from you guys! What are your opinions on PanElla? Or are you pro CaptainHart? (Yes, I did just come up with my own ship names. And yes, I did just realise that one of those names is a Torchwood character - sue me. I'm invested in this.)

Also, I'm going on schoolies tomorrow, after having an interview with the Conservatorium of Music so, that's gonna be fun. But it means that updates may be a little sparse for the rest of the week. But I'm back on Saturday at the latest. =]

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Here's the next chappie.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Time**

"Do you take pleasure in finding me at such inopportune times Captain?"

The dark pirate was creeping up the path silently as Ella sat on the river's edge, washing her clothes in the moonlight. Hook's breath caught in his throat momentarily as he saw her silhouette imprinted against the harsh background of Neverland's forest, but her words broke the moment. Evidently he hadn't been as silent as he thought. His usual demeanour was back as he swaggered up behind her and crouched down behind her, muttering huskily into her ear, "I'd take pleasure from you anytime love."

Ella couldn't help herself, becoming agitated immediately by his words. Her hand went flying at the face behind her, not remembering of course, that her underpants were in said hand and only catching herself just in time before he snagged them with his hook.

"You're leaving yourself incredibly open tonight Assassin," Hook smirked, not having missed what she almost hit him with a second before. Huffing away, she dumped her wet clothing in the corner of her cave and came back out to meet the pirate with anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm prepared for whatever comes my way."

"That sounds promising," Hook smiled, taking a step closer to her that she echoed with a step back. He frowned as Ella did so. It seemed they were back to the moment they met, when he'd kidnapped her, a game of cat and mouse.

"Why are you here again Hook?" she asked in frustration, her arms folding across her body in a guarded motion. She eyed the pirate carefully; after that morning she hadn't expected to see him again so quickly.

"In case you haven't noticed," Hook replied, taking another step forward, "There aren't exactly many people to talk to on the island. Besides, you've killed off everyone who made decent conversation on my ship."

"You came to _talk_," Ella confirmed doubtfully. "You aren't exactly a person I want to talk to-"

"What's that?" Hook cut across her rudely, staring directly at her chest. Her face was a mask of horror as she slid her hands upwards to cover herself, realising as she did that he was actually looking at the necklace that was sitting just above her shirt line and not at her chest.

"Nothing," she shrugged, knowing that it wasn't something she wanted to share with Hook. Ever.

"Really?" He eyed her curiously. They looked strangely like Shayan Military Tags. But he was more interested in the sparkling ring that hung amongst them. It was too beautiful to simply be a gift. "You sure you don't have someone you need to get back to?"

Ella needed to learn that silence clearly spoke louder than words. And Hook seemed to be staring at her in blatant confusion. She was Pan's slave – and no one had come to save her. Even though clearly, someone had cared enough to –

"Are you _married_?"

"No," Ella answered quickly, feeling a shiver run down her spine as Hook gazed at her with his penetrating eyes. She was being honest. If she was lying then the world would know; she wasn't exactly known for keeping a good poker face.

"Engaged then," Hook surmised with a nod. Ella gnawed on the inside of her bottom lip before whispering, "If he's still alive."

Hook nodded, unconsciously taking another step closer to the girl. "Of course, the Western Kingdoms' War."

Ella looked up at Hook in surprise. She hadn't ever considered the fact that Hook had arrived slightly after she did, so he could possibly know about the war. He must have pieced together her tags and the endless war that raged in the Western Region.

"I wasn't involved," Hook said quickly, waving his hands a little when he saw the narrowing of Ella's eyes. She wasn't fantastic at reading people; unlike everyone could with her, she couldn't tell if he was lying. Instead, she tried to get the topic off her before he started asking harder questions.

"You could have gone anywhere when you fled the Enchanted Forest Hook," Ella asked curiously, realising as she did that their conversation had brought them within a few feet of each other. "Over Narnia, Wonderland…you chose Neverland?"

"I needed time." He didn't elaborate and Ella didn't expect him to. If Pan knew he was finding a way to kill Rumplestiltskin then obviously she knew. Her simple nod confirmed it.

"But time's running out here," Ella murmured finally, almost musing to herself. It was what Pan didn't want her to know. That magic was running out; the world was cursed. And time – Neverland's endless supply of time – was running out.

She almost welcomed it.

Except Hook was standing before her, prepared to help her flee the oncoming collapse – and the world that Pan had made for her.

"Speaking of time," Hook said, taking a final step forward so that he was only a few inches between them. "How long have you been trapped on this island love?"

"Same as you Hook," she inclined her head at him, seemingly not as intimidated as she normally was. He hadn't made a suggestive comment in almost ten minutes; it had to be a record for him. "Ten years."

"I thought it might have been more," Hook said softly. There was a dash of relief in his eyes at the thought that it hadn't been too long. Ten years was nothing here, especially when neither of them had aged.

"It's been long enough," Ella said suddenly, remembering the proximity of her and Hook and stepping back. It had suddenly grown cold, the night flying by quickly and she said to him, "You should go before Pan comes."

"Why would – " His face gave away silent surprise. "I'm sorry love."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said suddenly, ignoring the conclusion he had come to on his own, she gave him his cue to leave. He ducked his head in a gentlemanly fashion before bowing out gracefully. He couldn't help himself though, replying –

"Is that a promise?"

"No!" she smiled, beginning to step into her cave, the fire casting a warm glow around the cavern.

"What was his name?" Hook called back finally, already half way down the path. His voice wasn't demanding, but soft, as though he didn't expect her to answer.

"Captain Li Shang," Ella answered strongly without turning around. And she left, not knowing that Hook was watching her go, his face pained with knowledge of her fiancé that she simply could never know.


	10. War

A/N: Hey guys! I actually wrote this yesterday, figured it would keep consistency if I just withheld it a little. =]

I'm off on holidays; saw the best sunset ever this afternoon! Inspirational.

Thank you for the reviews guys! I love your continued support!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**War**

**_12 Years Ago_**

_"SHANG!"_

_Mei's opponent fell as she slipped her sword beneath his armour and through his ribs. She pulled her sword out just as she heard Mulan's voice calling out over the screams of battle. Spinning on her feet, she saw him fall, Mulan dropping to his side._

_For a moment, the world seemed to move in slow motion as Mei watched the blood swelling from the wound in his stomach. He was convulsing in pain as Mulan pressured the wound, yelling at him in frustration._

_"You are not dying Shang. This is nothing."_

_"I told you so," was all he could manage, before he began to cough, blood spurting onto his hand. Mei ran at that moment, not caring that there were several duels going on between them, she ran to his side and clutched his hand._

_"What are you doing soldier?" Shang was gasping, as he closed his eyes when pain ripped through him. His hand clenched down on hers painfully but she didn't mind. "We've got a war to fight. But anytime you want to invoke that miracle, I won't complain."_

_He was trying to make a joke. On his deathbed, the most straight-faced man Mei had ever met was trying to make a joke. But Mei couldn't smile, and neither could Mulan. The battle raged on around them in a hopeless effort. They would all die today. No miracle was going to save them._

_"Say your goodbyes," Mulan ordered, looking up at Mei, her own goodbye shining in her eyes as she drew her sword and stood as protector of them both._

_Mei traced her hand along Shang's face as his breaths became shorter and quicker, blood and bile catching in his throat. The battlefield was no place for goodbyes._

_A shadow fell over them, and Mei's sword slung upwards to deflect the oncoming attack. But sliding quickly towards him, she stabbed her attacker and he cut her hand as he fell. It wasn't deep, but blood rose to the surface, dotting the ground with something that could only be explained as a bronze sheen. Mei's eyes widened, stemming the cut with her other hand as Shang breathe d a sigh of relief. His breaths were limited after that, and he used a few of them in saying, "You okay?"_

_"My blood is bronze."_

_For a moment, Shang frowned and Mei thought that was the moment he was going to go. But he blinked open one eyes, staring at her hand in obvious interest, before a glimmer of hope set in and he murmured, his lips barely moving. "Heal me."_

_"But how – "_

_His eyes were closed, his breath slowing – his heartbeat was fading fast – _

_"I will not let you die Shang!" she almost cried, touching the light cuts on his face with the tips of her fingers. "Please," Mei pleaded. "Please wake up."_

_What did Shang mean…heal him? She was a soldier not a medic. She didn't have the ability to heal him; especially as she cried over his limp body. Thoughts weren't coming easily to her; but sight was. As she watched in amazed shock as the place where Mei had touched his face began to heal before her very eyes._

_Mei didn't know how, and she didn't know why. But it was with the faith that Shang knew what he was doing that she placed her hand upon his stomach wound and prayed to whoever may have been listening that somehow, this sparse little hope, would prove to be something._

_It began in the place where her cut touched his skin; the bronze colour intermingling with the bruised and bloodied flesh that she could see through his padded clothes. What her blood was doing was healing him; and somehow he knew it would. His breathing began to come easier, but still he didn't open his eyes._

_"Shang?" Mei whispered, almost fearfully._

_A sword crept up on her, placed at her throat as the body below her began to stir._

_"You healed him with nothing more than your blood," a foreign voice said from behind her. It was accented; a voice from beyond the border – the enemy. She felt boots digging into her back and went to reach for her own, but the blade cut in a little to her throat. Mei let out a hiss of pain as droplets of blood slid down the pale skin of her neck._

_"Bronze blood," the man's voice said as though it wasn't entirely unexpected. "It seems Shayan's been hiding more than what we thought. Lieutenant!"_

_Mei was kicked to the side as she was harshly bound by three men who advanced on her. A moment later, she was being pulled up by her arms and dragged to a cart lined with bodies. Some of them she recognised; others were mangled and torn beyond repair._

_"Take him too," the man from behind her said, eyeing Shang with an inclination of his head. "Test his wounds."_

_"Shang!" Mei cried out, kicking against her captors and trying to break away from them in any way she could. But it was useless, so she called for him. The man seemed to stir for a moment, but he was knocked unconscious once more. It was then, in hopelessness that Mei finally realised how much of a loss the battle had been._

_As she looked out over the sea of bodies, the enemy were walking around, killing the stragglers. Thousands of men had died today. And where was Mulan?_

_Mei wished she knew._

_"Keep them separated," the man said once more, ordering the other around again. He stepped towards her, blood spattered across his face that clearly wasn't his own and said dangerously, "You should never have gotten involved in this war, girl." And pulling on the tags around her neck, he caught the ring and smiled darkly, some of his teeth missing from the fight, and said, "You'll never see your boy again. That's one thing you can count on."_

_And it was many months before Mei truly believed him._

**Present Day**

Pan hadn't called on Ella that night, and to be honest she was relieved. She thought that after the gift he'd be wanting her again, but he hadn't, and she'd slept…not soundly exactly…but at least she'd been in her own bed.

And since she had the freedom of waking up whenever she wanted, she decided to sleep in after Hook's late night visit, waking up close to noon before she headed down to Pan's camp, knowing that the lost boys would be indulging in lunch soon. Since there wasn't much that grew on the island anymore, Pan made sure that he had control of all the food, which also ensured that Ella had to see him as she had to eat in order to not contradict his orders to not kill herself.

He seemed happier than she'd seen him in a while. And it was a genuine happy, not the happy-to-have-my-slave-back-in-my-bed type happy. Although, that did occur when Pan caught sight of the girl stepping foot in the camp. His beaming boyish face put her on edge as she walked towards him. He offered her a bowl of berries wordlessly that she accepted in her hands before going to sit with the lost boys.

They accepted her as one of their own, clapping her on the back as she slid in easily with them. Ella had always thought that to some extent, she was practically one of them. After all, if a lot of them had their way, they wouldn't be there. There was a reason why they cried into the night; that was when they began to miss their parents. But during the day was when Pan _was _their parent. And he was enough for them.

That was what separated her. She couldn't see past the golden ring that stood between her and Pan. Not to mention ten years of hatred and submission.

After lunch, Pan and Felix were swift to leave and talk business with each other. But just as she was heading off, Pan touched her on the shoulder, her flinch as noticeable to her as it was to him.

"Tonight," he commented, looking at her meaningfully. Ella nodded emotionlessly before turning and walking away – straight to the coastline where Captain Hook was sitting on a boulder, lazily skipping rocks out into the bay.

He was good at it. After all, Neverland didn't exactly provide many recreational activities. Ella stood there watching him for a moment. The sun was warm, and his coat had been abandoned on his ship. Hook wasn't quite sure what he was doing there on that beach. All morning he'd been bored out of his mind, and Smee had been prattling about insignificant food shortage matters. Since the moment he'd woke up, he'd sought conversation with the assassin.

But it was clear she hated him, so he gave her space.

That's why, when she coughed politely to announce her presence, he was caught off his guard. Spinning around in shock, his footing slipped on the rock and he rolled in the most indelicate way down onto the golden sand, the stuff getting in between his clothing, fingers and hair. As Hook felt the loss of his dignity, he also heard a melodious sound coming from behind him. Sitting up, he looked over at Ella in curious surprise. He'd never heard her laugh, much less seen her smile – and goodness was it a welcome surprise.

But it cleared away the moment Hook began to get to his feet, straightening himself up to try and regain the enormous amount of pride he'd just lost.

"Hello," Ella said softly as he walked towards her. The smile may not be so lost, thought Hook for a moment, just hidden.

"Let's never mention what just happened," Hook suggested, seeing the smile begin to toy with her lips again.

"Deal," she responded, beginning to walk towards the coastline. As she did, Hook followed close behind, watching her stretch her arms and neck from side to side and wondered what she was preparing for. Making the connection of her line of sight and her previous encounters on his ship, he asked in surprise, "Do you swim to the Jolly Roger?"

"Well obviously you don't," Ella inclined her head at the wooden boat lodged in the sand. "Do you even know how to swim Captain? You seemed pretty scared when you fell off that rock."

"I'm a pirate," he scoffed, coming up beside her and looking at her doubtfully. "I'd be a fool if I didn't know how to swim."

"Fool…pirate…" she held up her hands like a scale, weighing up the options.

"You can't judge love," Hook replied knowingly. "You're an assassin."

"Not by choice captain," Ella answered with a sigh, her eyes shining violet in the afternoon sun. She lowered her head as she continued, "Never by choice."

"We all have our own stories Soldier," he answered, not looking at her. But she was looking at him. Yes, they did all have their own stories, and yes, hers _was_ that of a soldier. But how did he know that? He was going pretty far to assume that the military tags around her neck were hers and not her fiancé's. After all, there were only two women in the army; Mulan and Mei. How likely was it that she was a soldier?

Unless Hook read Shayan Chinese, which judging by the way his eyes were scanning her visible tags, he did.

Snatching them away, she tucked the necklace underneath her shirt, clearly put off by the fact that Hook now knew she'd fought in the army. He was uncovering her without even trying. To be honest, she wished that was the way that Pan had gotten the information out of her ten years ago. But that was over; Pan knew her inside out.

And Ella wasn't going to give Hook her past, any more than she would give Pan her future.

She turned her head away from Hook sharply, incidentally revealing to him the side of her neck that was usually covered mostly by her collar. But by tucking in her necklace she'd nudged it aside, and Hook's eyes widened when he saw what dotted her ivory skin. His hand came up to brush against it, but Ella spun around quickly when she felt his feather light fingertips.

"Don't touch me." Her words came out harsh as she jumped out of Hook's reach, pushing his arm aside easily. His keen eyes had spotted the flowering bruises peeking out from beneath her collar; even what appeared to be teeth marks. He supposed, he'd never really considered the gravity of what Pan was doing to her.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity Hook," she scowled at him, but even though her face was screwed up in anger, Hook couldn't help but still think she was beautiful. Beautiful and bound to a terrible fate. He had no right to be thinking that way about her.

"I'll free you."

He surprised even himself when he said that. Hook had come across slaves before and never had the desire to free them; then again, most of them hadn't been slaves to Pan or gone through the hardships that were plainly visible in Ella's eyes. Most of the women he'd encountered worked in pirate ports and had sold themselves into slavery willingly.

Ella, quite frankly, was nothing like those women.

And she didn't deserve to be trapped here.


	11. Freedom

A/N: Hey team!

So this chapter's pretty dark. But there's also a lot of hope. =]

Thank you to my reviewers and followers and favouriters! I love you guys! xx

* * *

**Freedom**

**_11 Years Ago_**

_Mei wouldn't give her captors the satisfaction of screaming as a centralised burning turned her arm to ash. She knew it wasn't actually melting away her arm, but it may as well have been. The man inflicting the pain wasn't paying attention to her, but he was getting annoyed by the constant clenching and releasing of her bicep. Mei couldn't help it though, and to be honest she didn't particularly care. Let him screw up her prisoner number; they were going to hurt her anyway. _

_It was over quickly. _

_Mei's skin was red and raw. As she looked over at her right arm, she no longer saw her pure white skin. Instead, she'd been gifted with a more permanent reminder._

**_AZ00143_**

_She was shoved roughly from behind as another soldier forced her forward into a cell. She fell in a heap, the kick he had leant her assuredly leaving a bruise on her lower back._

_"You may not have talked yet girl," he spat at her, as she was thrust into the dirty cage. It smelled of blood and sweat and time – time that she knew she'd be spending there incarcerated. "You're our prisoner now. And we have lots of ways to make you talk."_

_With that he snapped shut the cage door and locked it with a complex looking mechanism that had no key, only a combination that she had no way of knowing._

_And she was left alone with her thoughts – her first night as a prisoner of war._

**Present Day**

Ella had to face Pan the next morning. He eyed her knowingly, his nimble fingers tapping lightly on his crossed arms. "Where were you last night?"

"I was tired," she murmured in response, avoiding eye contact. Truth was, she'd been talking with Hook into the late hours of the night before he'd had to row off back to his ship, and her to her cavern, forgetting all about Pan's expectations for the night.

"You were with Hook," Pan answered, and she dropped her eyes. She didn't want to admit how refreshing the pirate's company was in comparison to the boy before her. At least his words weren't going to really do anything to her. Pan's on the other hand…

"You can never leave me Ella," Pan warned her, stepping forward and sliding his finger along her jaw. A shiver ran through her at his touch. His breath caught upon her eyelashes as she looked up at him. He was gazing at her with a curious expression, one foreign to her, it almost seemed like pity. "Now go inform your Pirate."

Ella didn't know when Hook had become hers, and she was a little disconcerted by Pan's sudden order, until she realised just what she had been sent to inform Hook of – what Pan had finally, mercilessly, done to destroy all possible hope that she could have.

He'd ordered her to stay.

**_11 Years Ago_**

_"…try from the artery rather than vein…"_

_"…don't want to kill her…"_

_"…it won't…bronze blood…healing…"_

_Mei awoke to the sound of a dripping bucket. She tried to zone in on where it was coming from, but her open eyes led her to see that the dripping sound was in fact coming from her arm. Captured by chains, she completely unable to move and unable to help the steady flow of bronze liquid that fell into a vial below her elbow, capturing the blood for further study._

_Bronze blood was a myth. It was said that it was magical and had healing properties back before she could remember. She'd grown up with the legends of the elixir that saved thousands – and now it was being drained from Mei's body._

_But the flow was slowing; her blood clotting around the site of the wound. She watched as it slowed to a stop, drying over her skin which was pale as paper because of blood loss. Her eyes widened as she saw the amount of blood sitting in the bucket below her. Mei knew that no normal human being could bleed that much – and with that thought, she began to struggle against her bonds once again._

_"Lieutenant Fain," a voice said as a loud metallic bang brought her eyes to a door. A tall man stared her down from across the dungeon-like room. "I suppose you've earned my name."_

_"You're the one that put me in here," Mei couldn't help but spit. She was surprised they hadn't gagged her; she could remember screaming as loud as she could before they knocked her unconscious._

_"All's fair in war," he commented, shrugging against the wall, eyeing her arm warily. He pulled the bucket out from underneath her before saying, "You're a difficult lady to keep under."_

_Mei had no response to that. Only to stare at the unsightly man next to her with loathing. _

_"You're lucky," he continued, eyeing her evenly. "You're being moved today."_

_"Where?"_

_He didn't answer; Mei didn't really expect him to._

_"Your healing blood's been drained," he explained, his back facing her as he poured her bronze blood into more separate tubes. "There's nothing more you can do for us here."_

_"Where am I going?" _

_He considered for a moment before deciding that seeing her torment would be much more fun that Mei's persisting questions, "Bahnen Nain."_

_Mei's fear flashed across her face. It was the place every soldier was taught to fear. The hell of all war camps – the place where you went to die slowly and painfully. It was the place that gave the bravest soldier nightmares._

_And Mei couldn't help but feel, at that moment, her endless hope and optimism, beginning to fade._

**Present Day**

"What's wrong love?" Hook must have seen the anger radiating through Ella as she jumped off the railing of the Jolly Roger. Her skin was dripping as she rung out the edges of her shirt, shaking the water from her hair and flicking it onto the wooden deck. Anger was all she could feel if she didn't want to let hopelessness and terror consume her. If she could last, just on those feelings alone, she would be fine. She would be Ella Hart. She would be fine.

But Hook asked the question with such sincerity that Ella couldn't hold it in. Her rage wasn't directed at him, it was aimed at herself, for actually letting herself belief that she could have gotten out of there alive and whole. Ella finally spoke dangerously even.

"I don't care about leaving anymore Hook." Tears were threatening to reveal themselves in her eyes. "I'll still help you get off the island. This isn't a one person job, remember. We need two to get down to Dead Man's Cave."

"But-" Hook eyes her warily, closing the distance between them. "This is all you wanted, to escape Pan's hold."

"And I could have," she replied, her gaze holding his as she revealed wearily, "if Pan hadn't ordered me not to leave."

"But surely his orders aren't all encompassing," Hook frowned, scratching absentmindedly at his wrist. "If we get out of here, you can protect your family no worries."

"It's not that, Hook, and you know it," Ella groaned, side stepping him as she began to pace across the deck in frustration. "You know what I am to him. I _have _to do what he says."

"No you don't darling," Hook reminded her, taking her by the arm to stop her from walking away. "I've been around; I know how slave bands work."

Ella ignored the feeling that spread through her when Hook said that. It made her question once more who she was dealing with. How much did she really know about Hook before he came to Neverland…

But it was like she could only feel one emotion at once. She couldn't dwell on that and instead, felt defeat swoop in on her once more. Her ability to pull herself out of Hook's grasp was lost within her, and she slumped, her muscles releasing as her eyes shut. Fighting back tears, Ella didn't realise that Hook was suddenly standing in front of her. His hand was moving northward up her arm and taking her jaw its roughened texture, her eyes shooting up to his in confusion. He knew her usual reaction to being touched was to jerk away – but she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't care less. She may as well be dead.

"Ella," he murmured, his cerulean blue eyes looking at her carefully. But she looked away, not realising that his lips were drawing infinitely closer. She barely felt his breath against her cheek before he pressed down gently upon her lips with her own. He didn't use any force whatsoever as he coaxed a response from her. And she was willing. In that moment, Ella was willing to forget about Pan – forget about Shang – and be lost in the pirate's passion. But when air became an issue, so did the returning of conscious thought. Breaking away suddenly, Ella's face became a mask of shock.

"How long have you known my name?" she asked, looking up into his eyes as she fought to catch her breath, trying to catch up with what had just happened. "I never –"

"You aren't the only sneaky one around here love." His mouth curled in smile at the corner of his mouth. Momentarily, she felt something cool sliding down her hand like water. Distracted, she lowered her eyes to look at his hook. Ella was confused, and then realisation dawned on her as she saw that Hook was holding a golden band on his silver hook, and her arm was free.

The slave symbol fell to the ground with a loud metallic clang, any power it had, completely depleted.

"But how?" her eyes looked back up to Hook, still not fully grasping what had just happened. Ella's mind was hazy; did Hook really just do what she thought he did?

"In my experience," Hook began, taking a step back to give her room, "and believe me, love, I've had many years of it. The way that slave bands work is by reminding you that you're a slave. Physically, they can do little more than base magical pain at a master's discretion. In itself, it doesn't keep the slave bound to the master. What _does _keep you bound, is the state of mind that submission lends you."

"So…" Ella thought that over for a moment, "Basically what you're saying is, I could have broken out of this at any time."

"Not exactly," Hook hesitated. "You had to forget, just for a moment, that you were a slave."

Ella was silent for a moment before she erupted, grabbing the nearest thing she could find which turned out to be the Captain's Log, and began to hit Hook with it. As she attacked his shoulders and face, he held his arm up in defence.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, woman?!" Hook was crying out as Ella continued to advance. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"_Happy?"_

The word came out dangerously crazed. And yet, it seemed insane; her reaction, and the possibility. Her possibility. Dropping the book on the deck, her emotions changed like the rapids of a waterfall, one minute angry and the next laughing in hysterics. Hook watched the change completely astounded. Try as hard as he might, he would never understand women.

And the next moment, Ella was crying, hiccupping as tears flowed freely down her face. And Hook simply stood a metre away from her, wondering how exactly the girl could be so up and down. It was after a while watching her that Hook finally realised her tears were of happiness.

Her left arm kept tracing the bare area on her right, from her tattoo to her elbow, she seemed so amazed that the skin was even there. It had been eleven years since she'd felt the soft area. Finally, she stilled her tears and shaking, and returned her eyes to Hook.

"Thank you," she finally managed, surprising herself with the strength in her voice. "Honestly, I don't know how I'll ever repay you-"

"You don't," he continued, taking one last look at her and turning away. "You don't have to. Ever. Just go home; and sleep alone."

Ella took a few steps, backward, feeling the weight of slavery lifting from her with each step she took. If she could be freed from slavery…surely there was a way to free her from Pan's contract. That was the next step. The next step for her to leave Neverland. She was almost there…

And Hook didn't know it, but he had done the most important thing of all. Everything that Pan's words had taken away from her, Hook was beginning to return to her. And it couldn't be that she felt something for him –

No, she thought, pushing it aside oh so quickly. But he had put the seed of hope in her heart once more.

Hope that maybe, just maybe, she could be Ella Hart and not just Pan's plaything, once more.

**_10 Years Ago_**

_Mei was sitting against a hard brick wall in the darkness. Raucous yells were sounding around her as she clutched her knees to her chest tightly. The shackles around her wrists were keeping her tightly to the wall by a thoroughfare walked by Bahnen Nain's prison guards._

_On the other side of the wall she was bound to, Shayan's soldiers were dying._

_As Mei shuffled in discomfort, trying to avoid the eyesight of the lonely leering prison guards, she found herself hissing in pain._

Don't move_, she reminded herself, feeling the healing wounds on her back coming apart. She groaned silently, not letting tears escape her. Who knew how fun it was to break Shayan's only captured female soldier? Everyone milling about around her, who had each brought a scar to her skin, simply proved every tale that escaped the prison; this place was everything she'd been warned against. _

_A single prison guard came over to her and she flinched in order to prepare herself, clenching her muscles in fear of what was to come. But no pain came, instead, a cool metal began to snake its way around her arm. Mei's eyes looked from her arm to the guard's face. For once, they didn't want anything, in fact the guard's eyes were looking downcast, as though he was ashamed of what had just been placed around her arm._

_Mei looked at the band with a resigned sigh; this was it. Sometime very soon, someone would own her. And she would no longer be anything, or anyone._

_A metallic clash signalled the door opening. A cool breeze swept in as a hooded figure stalked into the room. From beneath their hood, the man looked directly at Mei and she felt a shifting of fear envelope her. That was quick._

_"If you're selling," the hooded figure commented, his head jolting towards the girl attached to the wall. Mei couldn't help but flee into the wall, turning her head away into the bricks. "I want her."_

_"She doesn't make it easy, kid."_

_A hand came out from beneath the cloak and the guard began to shiver, clutching at his throat. He began to rise magically off the ground as the unknown figure's hand stayed thirty centimetres away from him, using magic to choke the man. The figure didn't seem angry, just bored._

_"Is she untouched?" he asked evenly; dangerously._

_The man's eyes were wide in fear. Physically, Mei's scars were plain upon her, but they had orders not to taint her. Soon, she was going to the slave markets. And she was worth more if she was still pure. So the choking guard nodded vigorously, fearing for his life._

_Dropping him in a heap on the ground, the boy walked swiftly past all the guards before coming to face the girl. He removed his hood, revealing the face of a boy who couldn't be any older than she was, his body darkened by the low candlelight in the room._

_"Peter Pan," the boy said, a fierceness dwelling within his dark brown eyes. He was eyeing her face appreciatively. "Are you ready to get out of here then, slave?"_

_And Mei had no choice but to let her hands be unlocked by magic, and follow the teenage boy to Neverland; wondering all the way why she hadn't just been left to die on the battlefield._


	12. Indebted

A/N: Howdy Team! Last night of my holidays! A little saddening. =[

On the bright side, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! ;)

Thank you for all the follows and reviews! xx

* * *

**Indebted**

Tinkerbell was flying over Neverland's water with keen eyes, searching for a place to land when all of a sudden, it was like she was shot out of the sky. Her heart was giving palpitations as the blond fairy fell towards the caverns that surrounded the western coast. Her green eyes widened in fear as the world rose up to meet her, the flexing of her shoulder blades having no effect on her wings keeping her in the sky and instead, she fell to the rocky floor. The force of impact caused cracks to echo throughout her body, the sound of bones breaking and skin being cut. Tinkerbell screamed in pain when she crashed to the earth.

Shattered bones led to unconsciousness. And from her broken body, bronze blood flowed.

xxx

Ella woke up in the morning with one of those rare smiles wide upon her face.

Brushing her black hair from her face, she got about her morning routine quickly. Bathing in the river, she slipped into her clothes and began to walk down the path with an air of confidence about her. After last night, she'd retrieved her slave band. She attached it to her arm with some sticky sap and resin, and as long as Pan didn't look too closely, he wouldn't know the difference.

Although, Ella probably should have realised that she wasn't wearing any weapons. She was floating on a cloud as she headed down to the camp. As Pan walked past her approaching figure, he seemed surprised to see her so early. He glanced her up and down before an easy smirk graced his face, "No shoes?"

Ella hadn't actually noticed that she was barefoot. Goodness, she'd let her guard down almost completely this morning. She needed to remember to be at least slightly wary, or Pan would think something was up very quickly.

"No snakes," she answered by way of explanation. It was true, all the snakes had started dying two years ago, but she hadn't ever walked around the island barefoot – at least not with Pan's knowledge.

"I suppose that's true," he shrugged. Maybe she was trying something new. Well as long as she wasn't off hanging with the pirate, it was all fine. He slid over to her quickly, murmuring lowly with suggestive eyes, "I've missed you."

Not even Pan's advances could hinder her good mood. In fact, she felt a deep seated satisfaction in knowing that whilst Pan thought she was still his, Ella was actually worming her way out from under him.

"You should come and see me tonight," he murmured, reaching out his hand to trace lightly down her face. Her eyes didn't even widen; Ella merely looked up at him as though he'd asked her to walk to the river and get him a cup of water. With a nod, she gave a sad little smile. It affected him more than usual.

And as Pan watched her grab an apple and walk out of the camp, he watched her in curiosity. He had never seen her so...light? Free…Her walls were still there and definable, but when he touched her, she didn't pull away. Something was building within him that he didn't want to admit had been growing for years. He tried to quash it every chance he got, but it was almost like he was tired of doing so.

Maybe he was starting to care.

And that caring blinded him to the sinister assumptions that usually would have caused him to narrow his eyes and order her to tell him exactly why she was acting the way she was.

"Pan," Felix's drawl came from behind her. "The girl, Wendy, she's a hundred years in the future."

"A hundred years is nothing for the shadow to jump," Pan answered, breaking away from his thoughts as Ella disappeared from view. "This girl's going to fix things Felix. I can feel it."

"You're positive Pan?" Felix questioned. "You used to say that only Ne-"

Pan's face darkened.

"That only _she _could heal the world," Felix finished hastily.

"_She_ is the reason things have fallen to pieces Felix," Pan spat, anger seeping in as he thought of the woman who had cursed Neverland. "I'm not waiting for her to just waltz back in and fix things. It's been fifty years since Neverland started dying. We're going to fix the world ourselves."

And with those words, Pan turned on his heel and left his friend alone.

xxx

The moment Ella turned away from Pan, she was enveloped with a crashing sense of reality. She couldn't look back at him, she didn't want the look misconstrued, but instead, she remembered; and it was dulling her good mood severely. If there was one thing she couldn't bear, it was to be in debt of another man. In the early days, Pan had held his buying of her from prison over her head like a constant raincloud. And she couldn't have that again. She wanted freedom too much.

So, the swim over to the Jolly Roger gave her time to think, and by the time she was climbing over the railing, she was resolved in what she was going to do. Hook had said he needed no payment; but that was untrue. What kind of pirate would refuse payment?

He wasn't on the deck when she arrived, and she felt a little disgusting from her swim anyway. Lying out across the empty deck, she dried herself off waiting for Hook to emerge from his cabin. But an hour later, after tanning under Neverland's sunny blue sky, she grew impatient and stood up, walking straight to his door. She rapped her knuckles on it lightly without waiting for a response and pushed it open.

At first, Hook didn't look up from the book he was reading as he walked across the room. But when the person who entered his cabin didn't speak, he realised that it wasn't just Smee and actually looked up. He was a little shocked to find Ella standing there, her knee crooked against his closed door as she stared at him intensely.

"Wasn't expecting you back here so soon, love," he commented, covering up his shock with a smirk that seemed a permanent fixation on his face. Except for last night, Ella thought momentarily, before pushing aside the thought. Hook closed his book and dropped it on his desk. "Thought you'd be enjoying your freedom."

"I am," she answered with a small smile as he settled himself against his desk opposite her. He wasn't wearing his usual attire. Ella realised that he'd probably only just woken up. She wasn't exactly working to the same schedule as him.

Not that it really mattered with what she was about to do. She took a moment, gnawing at the inside of her lip before pushing herself off the door and crossing the room quickly. Ella had to give him something in return, and it came in the form of a forceful kiss on his entirely surprised lips.

Ella's lips attacked Hook's through his surprise which quickly turned into something else. But he couldn't help but feel she was giving him all she had. This was all she knew how to pay with; physicality – sex. She didn't want to be in his debt; she didn't want to owe her saviour. She wanted the feelings looming inside of her gone.

Hook was enraptured by the feel of her lips; worn yet soft as they moved against his. Ella tasted him; the rum and the sea, as he in turn, begged entrance to her mouth. His tongue ran lazily along her lower lip before she let him in, her hands clutching at his collar with all her strength. Ella ran her hands down the front of his thin black shirt, dealing with the buttons nimbly as she went.

Her body was flush against his, their hips separated only by their clothing. Hook groaned lowly when she pressured him with hers momentarily, and a spark of appreciation was seen in Ella's eyes. This could work; she could repay her debt easily.

Trailing her hand down his bare chest with her fingernails, she travelled further southward and clutched the hardening bulge in his pants with her hand. Hook's muscles were clenching as he continued to kiss her forcefully, his arousal being palmed by her deft hand through his breeches. It was all he took not to moan; but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

Only it wasn't satisfying for her.

Opening his eyes, he saw the look in her eyes, unclouded by lust or any form of want, Ella was simply looking at Hook like he was a chore, something for her to do to get out of the way. It took all the strength Hook could muster to pull himself away from the assassin's lips as she was beginning to work at the ties of his pants.

"I freed you so that you wouldn't have to do this anymore," Hook murmured, pulling her hands away from his straining jeans with difficulty. He couldn't deny the effect she was having on him, but it wasn't what he wanted; not like this. Not with the look in her eye that said that she was grateful and duty bound to repay him.

Ella's eyes widened as she stepped away from him quickly. Hook couldn't deny the fact that he wanted her and Ella could see it in his dark eyes. She wouldn't say anything to him, opening and closing her mouth momentarily before spinning on her heel and walking out of the room. She hadn't said a word.

Hook ran his hands through his hair as he let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. This girl was something else. Generally when he said he didn't want payment, girls didn't come to visit the Captain to give him favours of that sort. It was generally accepted that his word went – so don't come back with thanks. Just take your goods and go.

But he still wasn't too sure why he'd turned Ella away.

Maybe it was because he knew it meant nothing to her – and that it possibly never would – that he turned her away. Sure, he'd had meaningless fucks, but Ella…

Ella didn't like to be touched. And that meant something in Hook's black pit of a heart. Only now he knew, every time he saw her, he might not be able to think straight. And that was a worry. Because he needed off this island, and he needed her help to do that.

He couldn't help but hope she'd stay away – at least for a little while – so that he could get whatever his feelings were for her under control. And get over it.


	13. Fairy

A/N: Howdy Team!  
I feel like I'm never going on a holiday near water again. Whilst the sunsets were positively glorious, the twenty mosquito bites on my arms are not (Yes, I counted. And yes, you did in fact need to know that).

This chapter introduces Tinkerbell. I feel like I've taken my view of her, and maybe exaggerated some of her more defensive and self-sufficient qualities, but I actually find that I kind of like the view of her. Personal view though, dunno if you guys will. =P

Thank you, my lovely readers, for in fact reading, you are fantastic. And my reviewers even more so. =]

Happy reading! xx

* * *

**Fairy**

Hook's boots padded through the forest easily. Dusk was falling upon the day as he walked along the Western Coast of Neverland. Smee had suggested that there was dreamshade to be found on this side of the island, and Hook wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get the weapon he needed to kill Rumplestiltskin.

Hook heard the groaning before he saw her. Rounding a corner, he saw a shining metallic glow was dripping off rocks and in curiosity, found himself jumping over the rocks to follow the trail. It wasn't long before he spotted a mass of green rags rising and falling in shivering pain. Sliding quickly over to the figure, he found a woman; unconscious, bleeding and broken. Around her, bronze blood was swelling; small incisions across her skin slowly healing themselves.

As Hook's eyes looked at the woman in shock, he found himself bending to meet her, not wanting to touch her fragile skin. In her unconsciousness, her body suddenly convulsed as a loud crack reset one of her ribs that had been snapped earlier that day. Slowly, her body was repairing itself, but Hook was simply staring at her face as it began to stir.

Tinkerbell hissed in pain as she came to. Opening her green eyes carefully, she adjusted to the light and saw knees in front of her. Something was brushing the hair from her face.

"Tink," Hook murmured. The fairy tried to shrug away from the pirate but not all of her bones were quite healed yet and her body was aching. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened, Hook?" she groaned, closing her eyes in pain as another of her bones reset with a loud crack. "I was fucking shot out of the sky."

"Well aren't you just a ray of – where are your wings?"

"What the fuck are you on Hook?" she opened her eyes and stared at him angrily. "I'm a fairy, they're right-"

She shifted her shoulders back and felt nothing there; no fluttering, no movement. Only air.

"Ah shit."

She collapsed her head back onto the dirty rock with a loud sigh. Hook saw Tink bury her face into the rock, ignoring her burning body and begin to shake. He looked past her body as she silently cried out onto the rock, her salty tears mixing with her metallic blood. Hook had never been too comfortable with women crying. Even those nights when he held Milah whilst she was tearful over Bae-

Don't go there Jones, he reminded himself.

A sob ripped through Tinkerbell, vocalised loudly as she muffled a scream, her spine, bent out of shape, righting itself and lending her body back to its original shape. It was a few moments before she was recovered enough to sit upright. Her body hurt all over, but it was bearable.

Sitting up, she looked over at Hook, shining blood drying all over her body. He eyed her warily – without her wings she was just an ordinary woman and not a very nice looking one at that moment. Her dirty blond hair was matted with dirt and blood, and her eyes were worn, even a little sad.

"How did you lose your wings Tink?" Hook asked, eyeing her back warily.

"I was flying before," she said, a little confused. "I came here looking for another fairy. But my wings gave out…someone…" Tinkerbell sighed somewhat angrily, "Someone fucking stopped believing in me."

Hook offered her his hand, getting to his feet easily and helping her up. She treated her lithe limbs a little more delicately than usual, getting to her feet in curiosity. This was the first time in a lifetime when she knew she didn't have her wings there to support her. Tinkerbell had walked before; it just wasn't her preferred method of transportation. Especially over long distances.

And now she'd have to do it forever. For a fairy's wings once lost, could never be returned.

xxx

Pan's hands traced over the drawings that Ella had lining her walls. He'd never actually taken time to be in her cave without her being there, and it was interesting to see how she had made use of the space. It was nothing special, just a place to sleep, but somehow she'd made it homely. Decorating the walls by her own hand, she'd detailed carvings of Shayan, landscapes and flowers. There were no people however, which piqued his curiosity, and also hurt him.

Pan's heart was heavy in his chest.

He was reluctant to admit that something akin to stones was present in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell what it was. For years, ordering Ella around had seemed insignificant. She was his slave; he'd even tried to make her feel better about it with the contract. Although, he swallowed when he reminded himself that was actually just a way to control her.

Why had he done that? Why was he so adamant that she never leave him? It was time wasn't it? Shouldn't he be done with her, done with Hook; shouldn't they just be dead?

But all he could think was that he needed her. Pan had kept her for much longer than intended, not because he thought she was a valuable asset, but because deep, in the bottomless pit of his heart, he needed her.

"Dangerous thoughts Pan," he murmured to himself, taking his eyes from the walls sharply and beginning to walk out of the rocky room, coming face to face with Ella who was standing in the doorway in wide-eyed shock. Her soft lips were parted as she looked at Pan.

"Did you…" she breathed. There was only ever one reason why he came into his cave. "Did you _want _me?"

And looking at her hesitation in that moment, Pan took control of his thoughts and brought her forward by the arm, murmuring lowly, "I _need_ you."

And still reeling from Hook's rejection, Ella didn't fight, but let herself be pulled gently into her cave by Pan's hand.

_Gently?_

Ella was confused by Pan's presence in her cabin. He wasn't one to seek out her. For a moment she fretted – had he tried to use the slave band, and she hadn't responded? Her arm was shaking ever so slightly. What if Pan _had_ found out?

That still didn't explain why he was guiding her to the bed so evenly and carefully, treating her as though she was something…as though she was someone…

And it was that thought that made her pull her arm from his hand not too smoothly and solidify into stone behind him. He spun around and looked into her eyes, watching the tension in her body and moved to take her hand again.

"What's wrong?"

There was a moment's silence as Ella composed her thoughts, "You…you never touch me like that."

Pan frowned, reaching for her once again as though to quell her slightly shaking hands. He looked her in the eyes, something dark stirring in them as he said with a hint of anger, "Do you want me to just fuck you?"

Ella opened and closed her mouth silently, as though she was genuinely considering Pan's question. It would be easier wouldn't it? No feelings; just pleasure. An exchange of pure unadulterated hatred.

So what was he asking her?

"Please no."

Pan pulled her forward harshly, his arm pulling her close to his body. Her body was filled with life, with warmth, but not towards him. She stiffened as he brought his lips down to hers, whispering, barely audibly, "Okay."

And then he was gone, leaving Ella in a state of shock as to how on earth Pan had suddenly gained a conscience.

xxx

Later that night, when Ella decided to return to the Jolly Roger in order to speak to Hook further about their plans to get into Dead Man's Cave, she went with a headache. Too many confusing occurrences had happened in that day to even consider not continuing on her way out of Neverland. It was the only constant thing keeping her sane with the way Pan and Hook were acting.

When she reached the Jolly Roger, Ella spotted Hook at the helm. His voice carried across the ship as she zoned in on him. A female voice laughed and Ella dotted her way up the stairs towards Hook and his companion in curiosity. Apparently she was no longer the only girl in Neverland.

When she caught Hook's eye, an unspoken understanding passed between the two of them to not mention anything about that morning. Instead, Ella tried her hardest to forget it, and Hook just tried to act like his usual self.

"Welcome back, love," he commented, looking from her to the girl next to him. "This is Tinkerbell."

"The fairy?" Ella was gratefully distracted in that moment. She'd heard of Tinkerbell back in Shayan. She was a teenage rebel back then; now she was just a woman looking incredibly ragged and worn.

"Er…"

"Not anymore," she answered warily, eyeing Ella from afar, purposefully keeping her distance as she took in the weapons at her belt. Hook noticed too, his eyes narrowing when he saw the girl's guard up once more. It hurt him that she would feel the need to have weapons around him, but it was for the best he supposed. "Who are you?"

"I'm…" Ella hesitated.

"She's Pan's Assassin," he said by way of explanation. "Isn't that right Hart?"

Ella nodded, not knowing why Hook didn't just give away her entire name. He knew it, but she was somewhat grateful to him for not revealing it.

_Stop being grateful Ella,_ she repeated the mantra in her head.

"Pan doesn't keep girls," Tinkerbell stated, looking the assassin up and down, her eyes narrowing. "You're fucking him aren't you?"

Ella's eyes widened as Hook jumped into the conversation once more, "I really don't think that's great conversation material Tink."

Tink looked at him incredulously. "What? You're defending her? Quite plainly she's not on your side."

"She doesn't have a choice," Hook almost groaned in frustration with the fairy. Sometimes she honestly just didn't understand humans. But before Tinkerbell could give a biting retort, Ella cut across them both.

"Look," Ella started with a sigh, "I just want to get out of here."

"I guess we better get working then chums," Tinkerbell said almost sarcastically, still eyeing Ella cautiously. Obviously Hook had filled her in on their plans, which momentarily put Ella off until she saw the small pouch Tinkerbell pulled out of her pocket. "So what are we doing with this?"

Hook and Ella looked from the pouch to each other in shock. Pulling the ties, Tink looked down at the glittering dust curiously before looking up at the pair nonplussed. "You guys seem really fucking excited about some dust."

They really, honestly, were.


	14. She

A/N: Howdy Team!

Sorry 'bout the delay, my writing finally caught up with my updating, so I actually had to write this on time *le shock* (plus had an awful headache, but I got over it. =P)

I really enjoyed that episode of OUAT. I dunno, I guess now that I don't have to stick with canon it makes my watching time a little more laid back. BUT OMG! That plot twist (again) is going to make next week's episode amazing.

Would love to hear from you guys! Please read and review!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**She**

Ella was staring at Tinkerbell in shock.

"So," Hook said curiously, leaning easily against a crate, "What you're saying is, Ella needs to search through Pan's unbelievable mass of _things_ until she finds a contract that was probably destroyed the moment after Pan made it. Do you not understand that Pan is making her obey with _magic_?"

"Magic comes with a price Hook," Tinkerbell said sharply, looking at him from where she was staring at his map of Neverland. "Even for sadistic teenage boys. The price of the contract would be that if it's broken, something significantly detrimental happens to Pan. Which you know, is a bonus for everyone. But magic also needs to be bound, generally to something physical, like parchment."

"So you're saying I have to go back to Pan and kindly ask him to hand me the contract?" Ella verified. It sounded incredulous.

"No, that would be idiotic," Hook answered, moving off the wall and snatching the map out of Tinkerbell's hands. "That's a stupid plan Tink."

"Do you want her to get out of Pan's fucking hold?" Tinkerbell said angrily, standing up and stalking after Hook. Ella watched them. They bickered like they'd known each other for years and she wondered what their relationship was to each other. It contained so much familiarity, but they fought way more than they spoke reasonably.

"I want her free," Hook answered, turning back to Tink, a little anger simmering beneath his usually cool surface. "And if she goes back to him; to his _room_. What's he going to think?"

"Still here guys," Ella commented with a small wave.

Tinkerbell was infuriated by Hook's constant rejections of her ideas. "He'll think she's doing her job. And then when he's satisfied, she can search his room, find the contract and we can get the fuck off this island."

Tinkerbell frowned for a moment before reconsidering, "Once we have the compass and another fairy."

"There are no fairies on the island anymore," Ella piped up. TInkerbell looked at her in surprise. Finally glad to have been recognised, Ella stepped in between the two of them.

"We need to get the compass before I get the contract," Ella began, looking over at Hook meaningfully. "Once I'm out from under Pan, he's going to expect me to go there. He doesn't suspect anything yet."

"And what's this thing about another fairy," Hook said, a little confused, looking at Tinkerbell. "Is that the reason why you're back here?"

"I thought…" Tinkerbell's voice faded off for the first time. "Never mind."

Ella's eyes widened in shock when she saw Tinkerbell back down. It was a first. But the way Hook was staring at her, Ella didn't want to be around for the argument was about to blow up. Looking out at the horizon, she saw the telltale signs of a red sunset.

"I need to get back to Pan for dinner," Ella sighed suddenly. "Don't want him asking unnecessary questions."

Hook glanced up at her with a question in his eyes, "Tomorrow?"

"Dawn," she replied with a nod. Pan wouldn't be up that early. "Bring weapons, and a hull full of secrets."

"No worries, love," he replied, slipping back into his usual self with a wink for good measure. "Have a good swim."

xxx

Pan was sitting on his bed, staring absently at his ceiling. He was slowly moving his hand across his vision, magic streaming from his hand like water as it connected with the ceiling. Cutting through the air, it left only momentary colours, but upon the wooden plank of his ceiling, an image began to form.

Pan was almost painting absentmindedly, not truly realising what exactly he was doing. His thoughts were lost, sitting about fifty years before the present moment…lost…

"Hey Pan!"

"Ella?" Pan's eyes snapped to the door as his magic cut off, the girl coming swiftly into his room. He shot upwards and spotted his assassin standing with her arms folded in the doorway.

"Are you not intending to eat or not?" she looked at him curiously. Normally he was the one fetching her for dinner. "Felix managed to kill something for once in his life. As for its edibility…only one way to find out." She shrugged as she waited expectantly for him to move.

"I'll be out in a moment."

She took his words, and gave a momentary curious glance to the ceiling before she climbed back down the stairs. Felix was staring daggers at her as she walked over to the fire – evidently he's heard her insult of his cooking ability. But nevertheless, it was true. She was hoping Pan had a stash of food in his room somewhere that she could pickpocket later.

But after eating Felix's food – that tasted like burnt chicken – she looked back up at Pan's candlelit treehouse. He still hadn't come outside to eat, and it was at least another hour, when the lost boys had dispersed, before he finally made an appearance, a bowl of fruit in his left hand.

Ella was surprised when he made a beeline for her and offered her some. Once again, Felix stared harshly at the two of them from across the campsite. But after eating in silence for a few minutes, Ella settled herself into the ground, lying beneath them in relaxation.

The innumerable stars were reflected in Ella's eyes, and Pan, who hadn't said a word as yet, almost found himself complimenting her beauty, but he held it in. Mentally, he berated himself for the next five minutes, his face becoming harsh once more. What was happening to him?

"Who is she?" Ella asked finally, the image from his ceiling plaguing her thoughts as she stared up at Neverland's endless sky. She'd never seen Pan paint before, even magically. He didn't seem the kind to like anything of an artistic nature; except Neverland. Neverland was pretty beautiful for a prison.

"Who?" Pan turned to Ella, his eyes flickering red in the firelight. She should have known better than to push him, but her mouth ran away with her, "The girl you painted on your ceiling."

Ella saw Pan's muscles clench in unwelcome surprise at her prying. He'd hoped she wouldn't bring it up; it was something even he didn't bring up. When Felix even dared to mention her name he grew angry-

"I'm sorry Pan," Ella started quickly in response to his reaction. When he was angry, bad stuff went down. "I didn't mean – you don't have to-"

But Pan was on her in a second, straddling her harshly as he covered her body with his own. He leant down easily to capture her lips in a searing kiss; heated and possessive. A loud sigh alerted the both of them to Felix's presence in the campsite as he turned away and climbed up his own ladder.

Pan turned back to her then, having taken a moment to calm down. He looked at her wide eyes and slightly shaking hands, the anger disappearing from him. He muttered lowly to her, his voice lacking the punch it usually did, "You don't question me Ella Hart."

But she did, even if it wasn't aloud. She questioned why Pan was staring at her with wonder hidden behind his possession. Why was he suddenly not pulling her up to his treehouse to ravage her senseless?

Why was she suddenly thinking of Pan as a human person?

He got off her silently and left her lying on the ground as he climbed up to his bed. The candles went out in his room and the only light then came from the dying fire. Sitting up, Ella was alone with her thoughts for a few moments before she decided to go home, coming face to face with Felix who had been silently watching her.

"Stop it," he warned, eyeing her darkly, his face menacing in the night light. "Whatever you're doing to him ends now."

"I'm not doing anything to him," Ella said honestly, attempting to side step the boy as she added harshly. "The same can't be said for him with me." Although the last few days had been surprisingly peaceful…

_Shut up_, Ella told herself.

But Felix stopped her, his hand clasping around her wrist.

"You're a _slave_," Felix almost spat at her, his grip tightening. "You'd be incredibly wise to remember it."

Ella tried not to feel the burning pain that Felix was inflicting upon her, but he seemed unconcerned, and so she took charge, sweeping his feet from under him and twisting in his grip. She had her foot on his chest, keeping him down as the wind was knocked from him.

"I'm not just a pretty face Felix," Ella commented, rivalling the disgust that he so often treated her with. "And Pan's plaything I may be, but if you _ever _touch me again, I won't give a damn about his consequences; I will kill you."

It was a little harsh. But to be honest, she'd put up with Felix's bullshit for ten years, and if she was getting out of here soon, having a little fun on her way didn't sound like too bad of an idea.

And leaving Felix to catch his breath on the ground, Ella almost whistled as she made her way back up the path towards home.


	15. Dead Man's Cave

A/N: Hey Team!

Any Starkids out there? Because goodness, Twisted was absolutely amazing.

Thank you guys so much! Hit a hundred followers last chapter which is fantastic. But I'd love to hear from you guys, so please review!

Here's the next chapter; enjoy! xx

* * *

**Dead Man's Cave**

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Hook was surprisingly chirpy for someone who was awake five hours earlier than he normally was. Although, thinking about it, he could simply be running on adrenalin because he was actually completely exhausted.

Ella couldn't help but agree with his greeting as she saw him standing in the first light of the morning, his leather coat only giving distinction to the pirate's ruggedly handsome features that seemed to glow with the rising sun. She almost didn't respond to his comment, but she knew she had to. If they were playing at any sense of normalcy, things had to return to normal.

"I think I'd be a sight for normal eyes Hook," she replied with a small smile.

_What!_ Ella inwardly screamed at herself. _You're meant to be annoyed, not coy! What the hell is wrong with you? I give up._

"Aye, you would love," Hook said, a little too much honesty hidden beneath his smirk. "So I'm planning to go in first. Then I'll come back up and let you finish. You probably know what we're looking for better than I do."

"Sounds like excellent planning Captain," Ella nodded. "Congratulations."

"Yes well," he turned to the entrance of the cave with a shrug, "It has been known to happen."

It was almost an hour later when Hook reappeared. His eyes were red and raw, his hair dishevelled – but he didn't seem hurt, at least not on the outside. His breathing came short and quick as he collapsed onto a rock. Ella ran to his side to check what was wrong with him in shock. She knew it was hard to do confront your innermost self, but Hook's reaction was pretty insane.

"Just go finish it," Hook breathed out, refusing to look at her.

Ella knew that Hook needed some time alone to deal with himself. They were people with pasts; haunted people. Their worst enemies were themselves.

And with a terrified grimace she walked headlong into the darkness, her past swirling up within her as she climbed down through the echo caves.

Dead man's cave was within sight, but not reach, and Ella grimaced with herself as she let down her walls for the first time in…well, she didn't remember.

Her body was flooded with sensory memories and harsh incomplete emotions. She couldn't bring them back; even now, fighting herself at every turn, she held back tears. Filing through her memories like documents, she delved into those she didn't want to see, muttering words under her breath.

"I'm scared, not that Shang is dead, but that he won't want me anymore now that I've been with Pan. Because I've been used."

The ground beneath her began to shake as an avalanche of rocks fell in front of her. When they settled, she began to make her way across the rocky ground. Coming around a corner, she saw the vast expanse of Pan's treasure. Ella had seen it coming in gradually over the decade, she'd just never expected there to be so much.

But the compass was across the other side, in a compartment hidden in the wall where the most precious of Pan's objects lay. Stepping around the golden coins from ages past, she saw the most random objects filling the space. Half of this was junk, not treasure.

Arriving on the other side of the cave, Ella ran her hands over the rocks surface, looking for the crevice where she would find the compartment that Pan kept secret above all costs. She resigned herself to the fact that she would have to release another secret to get the compass. Ella knew why Pan put things down here. Because if you were stupid enough to seek it out, you'd probably kill yourself by looking at all your guilty thoughts and deepest fears.

And because she physically couldn't, it made her the perfect candidate.

"Pan destroyed my faith in people; in their goodness. He took that away when he took my free will. I'm less than human. And I want to be human again. I want…to be able to feel." Ella almost whispered the last words, watching as a square rock face before her began to disappear.

Within it were only two objects. The compass, Ella grasped quickly within her pale hand and threw into her pocket. But next to it sat a shining piece of metal curled into blossoming flowers that sparkled in the morning sun glistening off the water flowing into the cave. The shape was so realistic, it was almost as though real flowers had been turned to gold, glittering in the light.

And as Ella reached for it, she felt the world tremble beneath her feet. Just for a moment. But it was comfort; not a warning. Like the island wanted her to take the head piece.

So she did. Picking it up delicately, she began to make her way back across the gold, picking up a canvas bag that she found along the way. Dropping it lightly inside, Ella swung the bag over her shoulder and began the long ascent up the cave walls. She had to admit as she climbed, there was a reason why Hook was feeling so horrible. He'd done more than half of the work to get through; God knows what kind of things he had to dredge up to get this far.

She'd never ask him; merely thank him.

And as Ella walked, her walls began to build once more, blocking out the thoughts she'd let out. By the time she walked out into the light, her face was calm; she was back to normal.

But Hook was nowhere to be found.

xxx

"I can do this all day Killian," Pan had his dagger swinging around in his hand. "I'll ask you again. What were you doing in the Echo Caves?"

"I was…" Hook breathed, thinking on the spot, trying to ignore the pain building in his arms. "I was trying to figure out what you need those bloody boxes for."

"Finally," Pan said with a dark smile, "That wasn't so hard."

"Now," he continued, pressing the dagger along the pirate's collarbone seeing blood well up against his skin. "Why do you suddenly want my slave?"

"I don't." _Lie._

"She seemed to have a different story the other night Captain," Pan said as Hook's eyes stared at the ground. Hook's hand was tied to his hook and then around his body for good measure. If they weren't, he'd be throttling the boy who was delivering incision after incision on his skin. "According to her, you wanted to free her. And Hart can't lie, so I'm more inclined to trust her."

The next second, Hook felt a small burning sensation on his chest. Pan was holding out his palm, a line of fire burning through his shirt and skin. It burned hotter and hotter until Hook was doing all he could not to scream.

"You have barely any worth to me anymore Hook," Pan said almost lazily, cutting of the magic to allow him a moment's respite. "So if you want to live long enough to find your poison, just tell me the truth."

Hook's eyes locked on Pan's in extreme hatred as he said, "Never."

"Even if I've got a hold of your fairy?"

xxx

It was only hours later when Ella gave up looking for Hook that she returned to the Jolly Roger, assuming he might've gone there for solitude. But the moment she fell onto the deck, she was met by Smee's hurried motions, mixing an ointment in a bowl as he rushed about.

"What's happened Smee?" Ella asked in shock. Smee wasn't exactly known for voluntary swift movement, so something had to be wrong. He looked at her warily for a moment before she explained quickly, "We were in the caves; then Hook was gone."

"Pan's shadow dropped him here about ten minutes ago," Smee said, heading towards the open cabin doors. "He's quite battered."

Ella closed the space quickly, regret plain across her face as she moved to take the bowl from Smee's hands. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't question as she walked into the room. Smee shut the doors behind her which made her question exactly what she was doing; or what he was expecting her to do.

But as she crossed the room, all she saw was Hook's unconscious body lying on his bed. It must have been an effort for Smee to haul him up. Ella watched his face and took in the cuts over his skin, even what looked like burns, and felt a pang as she saw what he'd been through.

It was almost familiar.

Ella began to peel the bloodstained shirt from his chest. Out to the world, he didn't even realise that she was placing a stinging ointment on his burns. Layering the white ground up paste over his chest and arm muscles, she felt calm despite the marring of Hook's body. It was methodical and a little soothing. With a cloth and a wash bowl she cleared away the blood from the cuts, seeing that none of them were too deep.

Pan had done this purposefully to pain Hook, to see the pirate suffer for going against him.

Ella couldn't help but feel hatred towards herself as she dabbed at his wounds. This was her fault. If she hadn't wanted to get away from Pan so badly, Hook never would have gotten involved. This was her fault.

Hook moaned uncomfortably as Ella pressed down gingerly on the swelling around a cut on his chest. She tried to sooth him muttering, "Shh. You're fine. Just sleep."

But being the pirate he was, he ignored her and began to turn his head, his hand coming up to cover hers. His eyes were still closed as he ran his fingers lightly over hers. In that space between sleep and awakening, she decided there, it was easiest to say what she needed to.

"I'm sorry Pan did this to you," she murmured. "I should've been more careful-"

"It's nothing," he murmured, gently tugging her hand upwards towards his face. He bent it into her palm, feeling the softness of her flesh despite the hard life she'd lived. He left off the second part of his sentence, but it hung in the air between them. It was nothing; nothing in comparison to what Pan would have done to her. "I'm just glad he didn't know you were there."

"You didn't-"

Hook opened his eyes at that, his shining blue ones meeting her violet, "It would take a lot more than that to make me give you up, love."

Ella couldn't deny the warm fuzzy feeling that filled her at his words. Her fingers began to trace his face delicately of their own accord. As his eyes closed once more in peacefulness, she was suddenly aware of how close she was to his body, catching herself and pulling her hand away. Ella didn't need a repeat of yesterday.

"Thank you," she said genuinely. He nodded softly in response and they sat in silence, Ella tending to his wounds whilst a few miles away, Pan was locking up a cage as Tinkerbell swore her head off at him.


	16. Recovery

A/N: Howdy Team! Thanks for reading! Your reviews inspire me, so please review!

I dunno, I feel like I've unintentionally separated this story into story arcs and this is kinda where the second one starts. More Hook focused I guess, the third will be Pan's. It's pretty fun to play around with Hook's back story. It's actually quite similar to the original. Just with a little more sexytimes. ;)

Aight guys, onwards! Here's chapter sixteen. Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Recovery**

**_15 Years Ago_**

_"Captain!"_

_"Aye sailor." Killian Jones came walking down the stairs, fixing his leather jacket as he went. They'd made port only an hour earlier on the outskirts of the Shayan capital. _

_"I've been called to training for the front. Please sir, the Empire needs me."_

_"Your Emperor doesn't care for your life mate," Killian walked over to the sailor and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Why give it up for him?"_

_"It's my duty Captain," the sailor answered. "I ran away because I didn't want to be a soldier but I have to go now. I fight for my father."_

_Killian Jones sighed heavily, eyeing the young man carefully. There was no lie in his eyes; only sincerity in his voice._

_"Very well then Shang," the Captain answered. "I expect to see you back here when the war is over."_

_"Aye Captain."_

**Present Day**

Hook's cabin was empty when he awoke. He looked around momentarily before he felt the pain sparking across his chest, reminding him of the evidence of Pan's torture earlier. As he was pushing himself upwards, his cabin door opened and Ella slipped in, carrying a tray with food upon it as she held the door with her foot. It fell shut slowly as she balanced.

She walked straight over to his desk and placed the tray there delicately. Shivering, she walked over to his open window and closed it a little, the early afternoon's breeze a little too chilly for her. As she rubbed some life back into her arms, Hook had no trouble watching her. Ella still hadn't even glanced at him, but took the chance to explore his room. Reaching for his bookshelf she began to run her hands over the volumes. Some of them were incredibly old; some very poorly bound, as though perhaps the pirate had done them himself.

In that moment, Hook's arm gave a particularly painful twinge and he couldn't help the hiss that was let from his lips. Ella spun around, eyes narrowing.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that I feel like I was run over by a carriage," Hook grumbled, shifting once again. He reached outwards towards his chest of drawers, "Would you mind terribly fetching me a shirt, darling?"

"Are your wounds okay?" Ella asked as she rummaged amongst his clothes, pulling a black buttonless shirt from the wooden chest. "I don't know if I put enough ointment on."

Going to stand by his bedside, she gave him a clinical once over before handing him his short and taking the bowl of ointment away. As Hook pulled his shirt over his head, he felt a smirk grace his face, saying, "I must admit, I like the idea of you playing nurse, E."

Ella dropped the bowl, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clink. She turned on Hook in horror, "No. Anything but that. Call me anything but that."

"You aren't exactly giving me many options, lass," he answered, swinging himself painfully to the side of the bed. "I can't just not call you anything."

"You seem to be doing pretty well with your pet names," she muttered, refusing to look at him. "Soldier's fine; assassin's fine."

"That's very impersonal." Hook almost seemed affronted before he realised that was probably what she wanted. She didn't want to be personal with him. And yet she hadn't left him for the last few hours, tending to his wounds and staying by him.

How could that be impersonal?

After waiting a few moments Ella muttered, "Hart. You can call me Hart. But that's as far as we go."

"I'll take what I can get_ Hart._" Hook said her last name almost mockingly. Ella bent to pick up the bowl quickly, glad it hadn't made too much of a mess. Taking it out of the room, Hook finally stood, his body weary, and made his way to his liquor cabinet. After a day like today, he needed his rum.

He needed to forget the memories he'd dredged up.

**_14 Years Ago_**

_"You face the hangman's noose Jones," Smee was saying to Killian as he reclined in his desk chair. "You can't honestly expect to outrun them again. We've stayed in Port too long. Your king has a welcome price on your head Captain, and you haven't exactly been keeping to yourself."_

_"Today is the day Shang is recognised for his contribution in ending the Northern War. I'm not about to miss our old friend become Captain Li, Smee."_

_"Even if it involves your death?"_

_"You really doubt my capability to fight? Can you count how many of the crew have died on my watch?"_

_Smee shook his head. That was right. Four years of piracy and no one was dead. _

_"We don't want you to be the first, Captain."_

_"I'll keep my wits, Smee," Jones answered, sitting up and moving to fetch a different shirt. "You're in charge while I'm gone."_

_"Aye Captain," his first mate nodded and pushed his way out of the door._

_Killian wasn't a fan of having to dress for the occasion. Pulling on lighter coloured breeches and a shirt, he went searching for the additional layers he'd stolen back in Nottingham. There would be people from all lands here today, so it shouldn't matter what country's clothing he was wearing, just as long as he didn't look like a pirate._

_"You look ridiculous Captain," a sailor joked as he stepped out onto the deck. Jones felt ridiculous, but it would have to do._

_"Ever considered a comb Jones?" Smee called from the helm. Killian replied by running his hands through his hair and messing it up just that little bit more. He was clean shaven for the first time in a very long time, and he found it almost thrilling; to be in disguise. Even if the clothing was disgustingly fashioned._

_"I'll be back late tonight. Don't do anything too crazy gents. Keep your dalliances on land, I don't want any whores stowing away on the ship." He gave a mock salute as he crossed the gangplank towards the port town._

_It was easy enough to sneak in past the guard. They honestly weren't bothering to check anyone's names or invitations. Practically the entire country was filing into the Imperial City. If you didn't look dangerous, then you weren't. Of course, no one knew that Killian had several daggers stowed away on his person; just in case anyone _did_ recognise him._

_The ceremony was over pretty quickly. There were only around fifteen people to commemorate, and Shang was one of the last. Along with a girl named Mulan, who Jones was surprised to see gain a higher position than Shang. But even Killian had heard of her bravery in defeating the Northern Kingdom; she was one hell of a woman._

_But Shang was his reason for being here. However, he was a little distracted when the young female warrior went off to meet her family and friends, a young girl ran at her, no older than fourteen with excitement hidden within her violet eyes. She hugged Mulan tightly, her long black hair flowing out behind her in reckless abandon. _

_Killian turned away as he felt the presence of someone behind him. "So Captain, you were brave enough to run straight into yoru enemy's hands."_

_"I could say the same for you," he commented as he spun around, "_Captain Li Shang._ A hero of Shayan."_

_The two old friends smiled as they embraced. "I'm glad you're still alive mate," Killian said._

_"You took a great risk in coming here today Captain," Shang said warmly. "Thank you."_

_"Anything for an old friend," Killian replied. "But if you ever wanted to come back…"_

_Shang laughed, the joy of the day a little infectious. "I think my life's kind of set out now Captain Jones."_

_"There is a rather pretty warrior over there," Killian raised his eyebrows, zoning in on Mulan. _

_Again, Shang laughed, "Wrong team, Captain."_

_"Ah," he nodded in realisation before seeing someone he recognised over Shang's soldier. "Well, I just spotted King Florien and I am _not _sticking around for him to figure out that Lieutenant Jones suddenly decided to reappear."_

_"Come visit soon," Shang answered, holding out his hand. Killian took it in a handshake._

_"Will do mate. Don't fight any more wars eh?"_

_Shang nodded as the pirate gave him a small smile and began to make his way through the crowds. Thankfully, he arrived back at his ship without any trouble. Most of the crew was probably in the tavern and he would join them, once he was out of the blasted noblemen's attire that was itching him._

_Back in his usual black shirt and pants, he didn't bother with a vest. It was their last night in port and to be frank, he was hungry for something a little more than food. Killian threw his necklace back around his neck along with his silver earring before stepping off deck and following his men to the tavern._

**Present Day**

As Ella cleared up the food Hook had practically devoured, he looked up at her curiously. She was being particularly nice to him and it was something he wasn't used to seeing, especially not from her. Mind you, at least she wasn't acting bitchy like Tink-

"Hey Hart," Hook asked suddenly as she walked towards the door, picking up her bag with the tiara in it as she went; the compass safe in her pocket. "Where is Tink? Pan said something..."

"Yeah…" she looked uncomfortable with her hand on the door. "About that. Erm, Smee and I have kind of assumed that Pan has her. I was about to go check and see what I can do about it."

"Don't get caught," Hook warned. He would have gone with her, but his limited mobility probably meant he couldn't take more than five steps without falling over. Although, Ella was surprised. He seemed more preoccupied with her safety than Tink's. But as she left, she found it comforting that at least someone was looking out for her. And with that, she took Hook's longboat, and rowed back to the island for the first time.

**_14 Years Ago_**

_Killian had the naked girl writhing beneath him as she cried out, "Captain! Oh, please. Please let me-" He chuckled as he buried his face in her quim once more and devoured her sweetness, her pleasure heightening as she finally came, clutching her hands at the sheets._

_He kissed up her hip and across her stomach before latching his mouth on her right nipple, his hand squeezing roughly at her other breast as he deftly undid his pants one-handed. Killian pulled them down to his thighs, teasing the girl's entrance as she moaned at his ministrations._

_"What do you want from me love?"_

_She seemed unable to speak for a moment but finally she pleaded, "Please."_

_"What's that?" A smirk graced his face as he waited for her voice to beg like her body was begging, bending into him and reaching for him urgently._

_"Please fuck me Captain," she pleaded desperately, clutching at his shirt. He was still mostly clothed, but he thrust into her suddenly, a cry of mixed pain and pleasure echoing throughout the room. She met his hips time after time, hard and fast, speeding them both towards their release. She began to chant his name, breathlessly and Killian felt the familiar stirring. It was only a minute more before the girl was letting out incoherent high pitched cries as her orgasm hit her._

_He came with a drawn out groan, spilling himself within her as she shook, clenching her fingers harshly in his shoulders. The moment she collapsed, utterly spent, Jones was already off the bed, retying his pants and pulling on his boots._

_"Take me with you Captain," she begged as he grabbed his coat of the chair._

_"Sorry love," he smirked, bending over the bed to press a light kiss to her cheek, his blue eyes flashing. "I don't do seconds."_

**Present Day**

Pan could hear Tinkerbell swearing at him all the way down the path towards the campsite. When he reached the clearing he was frustrated, asking Felix immediately, "Poppy Dust? Chloroform? Your fucking mace would probably do the job. We need to shut her up. I never knew a fairy could be so loud; or have such a penchant for colourful language."

"I'll do it," Felix offered, moving to pick up his mace.

Pan rethought momentarily. Felix wasn't exactly known for his weakness, and if he went to knock the fairy out, she'd probably end up dead.

"Just leave her," Pan sighed. "She's not hurting anyone down here. Just…no one go up there for a while unless they want to go deaf."

"Sure Pan," Felix said with a nod, but not entirely wholeheartedly. Felix bit the inside of his cheek; his leader was going soft. And that boded ill. It was time to accelerate the plan.

"You need to send the shadow to fetch the girl."

"Already done Felix," Pan replied eyeing him with a smile. "Wendy Darling will be here tomorrow night."

**_14 Years Ago_**

_"Who are you?" Killian Jones said with a raised eyebrow as he stepped onto his deck. It was long past midnight and half his crew had undoubtedly had fallen asleep in beds across the town. The rest would be below decks. "And why are you on my ship. It's bad luck to have women aboard. Did Elliot let you on? He's always been incredibly susceptible to a pretty face."_

_"Actually, they're all asleep," the woman said, her lithe limbs stepping forward towards the Captain. Underneath the moonlight, her blond hair almost glowed. "And you needn't worry about bad luck Captain. I'm not a woman."_

_"Your body gives you away darling." Killian was eyeing her up and down. And despite his discomfort at having a woman on board, he liked what he saw._

_"I mean I'm not _just_ a woman," she continued taking a step forward. "But I need transport to Veria, and it's pretty far away, so I can't fly there."_

_"Fly?" Killian was genuinely intrigued. But the girl simply sighed and shrugged her shoulders, delicate wings unfurling from her back. His eyes widened as he spotted them. Taking a few steps forward and circling her in curiosity, he reached for one of the four, running his hand along the smooth surface. She gave an involuntary shiver and Killian smirked._

_"Well I suppose a fairy can't be that much bad luck," he began, eyeing her, "What's your name?"_

_"Tinkerbell," she answered quickly, her eyes lighting up hopefully. "So you'll take me with you then?"_

_"Of course Lady Bell," the pirate answered with a smirk. "But you should know I don't do these things for free."_

_"You _are_ a pirate," Tinkerbell answered with a small smile as though that was expected, scampering across the deck lightly, her feet barely touching the ground. She turned and gave him a coy smile when she reached his doors, before opening them and slipping inside._

_The trip to Veria was going to be fun indeed._


	17. Reluctant Friends

A/N: Hey Team!

Not much to say, 'cept review! Because they keep me writing. And thanks to Narutoske and Aureaborealis who are my constant reviewers. Love you guys!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Reluctant Friends**

Tinkerbell was trapped in one of Pan's cages. Ella had seen her from afar…well, she'd heard her first. Seriously, that fairy had a mouth.

And then she'd gone to go and get the key which Pan, of course, kept on himself at all times.

Ella was sitting on the edge of Pan's bed, waiting for him to return. Just before he did though, she moved to his desk, not wanting him to get the wrong impression. Crossing her legs, she sat there and waited. When he climbed back up the ladder, Pan's face broke into a smile. He crossed the floor quickly and pulled her lips into his. Her eyes widened. Normally there was some goading before he kissed her.

And he never kissed her like this.

His lips were soft, exploratory. Pan's tongue took in every crevice that he had never cared to learn before. And for the first time, she actually found herself _wanting_ to kiss him back.

Ella was almost disappointed when he pulled away. With a wide grin he said, "Hey E."

"Afternoon Pan," she responded civilly. "How was your day?"

"Gooood," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a small smirk. "It has left me a little, tense, I suppose."

Walking across the room, he dropped his weapons belt on the bed, untying his tunic and slipping it off his shoulders. Ella watched his back as he sat down on the edge. As he sat down, she saw the key-shaped bulge in his back pocket. She bit her lower lip as she attempted to figure out how she was going to get it. There were the impossible options; knocking him out, stabbing him. And then there was distracting him.

Why did sex always end up being the answer to all her problems?

Ella was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't realise Pan was walking towards her. Shirtless, he came to stand in front of her, his lips coming down gently once again. And she kissed him back. Leaning upwards, she let him bring her face closer, clutching at the back of her neck and tracing down her skin. His lips began to follow the lines of her face, feather light down her neck, as he began to nuzzle at the junction of her shoulder and neck.

_Nuzzle?_

"How about I get rid of that tension?" Ella said suddenly, making Pan look up at her with his eyebrow quirked.

"That's where I was headed with the kissing," he explained, eyeing her curiously. They'd definitely done all this before, so why was she so…

"Lie down on the bed?" she asked with a small smile, acting coy as she looked at him through her eyelashes. She wanted to order him like he did to her, but she knew that could only end badly. She was still testing the waters of Pan's newfound kindness.

And he did it. Ella followed him to the bed where he laid down on the mattress, looking up at her expectantly.

"Over," she said with a smirk. Pan seemed to be in an incredibly good mood because he turned over onto his stomach without question. Ella threw her leg over his body, sitting on the base of his back as she flexed her hands. It would be easy to take the keys right now, but she'd never make it out the door without Pan catching her.

So she began to knead her hands across his shoulders. He tensed in acute pain before she muttered, "Relax."

"This would be a lot better if you were naked," he answered in response, but Ella merely sighed in exasperation before continuing her movements. She could see Pan's muscles relaxing as she continued down his spine.

"Ella," Pan moaned as she pressured his lower back. It was so low she barely heard him, but she did hear him. And even when they were having sex he didn't moan her name like that, ever. She supposed, the unintentional grinding on his lower back wasn't exactly deterring him from being turned on.

Ella made a point of keeping things tame after that. Her touches became lighter as Pan's breathing became heavier, eventually drifting off into sleep. She continued for a little while longer, drifting further down until she could slip her left hand easily into his back pocket and pull out the key. Making sure he was unconscious, she swung her leg off Pan smoothly and silently, her assassin's skills coming in handy.

Ella practically jumped in excitement when she hit the dirt covered ground. Or at least, she was excited until she caught sight of Felix staring at her angrily.

"Not again," she groaned in annoyance, throwing her key into the pocket with the compass. She pulled her dagger out at the same time. "You really want your arse kicked Felix?"

"You aren't getting to the fairy," Felix spat, swinging his mace around once menacingly. "Pan may say you have to be kept alive. But he never said in what condition."

Felix leapt for her, his face a mask of hatred. But Ella was quick, and Felix was predictable. With a few jabs to his ribs and a twist of his shoulder that almost dislocated it, he dropped his mace letting out a hiss of pain. He was good at holding it in,Ella thought appreciatively, because she'd felt that in military training and it hurt like a bitch.

"Alright Felix," she whispered harshly in his ear. "You can either never mention this again, or I will go to Pan, and tell him that you tried to touch me. And then you won't just be dealing with me, you'll be dealing with him, and I don't think you want that."

Felix nodded almost imperceptibly and Ella let him go. With a finger across her lips she warned him to keep quiet, before turning her back on him and going off to free Tinkerbell.

**_14 Years Ago_**

_"We'll be at Veria in a few hours," Killian murmured, tracing Tinkerbell's spine with his fingers. He began to kiss down her spine as she awoke with soft murmurs. _

_"That tickles," she smiled, turning over to face the pirate. As she did so, she felt his hardness brush against her stomach. "Someone's happy this morning."_

_"I'll be happier when I'm inside you Tink."_

_"Why Captain," the fairy held herself up on her elbows as she mocked horror, "What kind of fairy do you take me for?"_

_"An extremely sexy fairy who has spent the majority of five days screaming my name," he smirked, pulling her on top of him and hearing her groan as her most intimate parts straddled his hips. _

_"So, we have three hours?" Tinkerbell reaffirmed. Killian nodded as she bent to kiss him, murmuring into his lips, "They'd better be good Captain."_

**Present Day**

"Well fan-fucking-tastic," Tink said sarcastically. "Look who finally decided to show up."

"I'm sorry," Ella answered before re-thinking and taking a step back from the cage. "You know what, I'm actually not. What is your problem with me? I got here as fast as I could without having to endure Pan's wrath, and I think I did it relatively quickly. You've been here, what, three hours? Compare that to fucking ten years Tink."

Oh God, she'd actually just cursed. Guess that's what happened when you hung around Tink too much. It was that anger that fuelled her towards the cage. The key unlocked it easily and the fairy practically jumped out. She looked at Ella through green eyes, a little understanding in them, but she didn't move to hug her or anything. Tinkerbell did hold out her delicate hand though, and Ella took it in her own.

"Reluctant friends?" Tink enquired.

"Deal," Ella answered, before turning on her heel, leaving the key in the door so that Pan couldn't connect her with the fairy. Twenty minutes later, Ella had rowed her way across the water and was climbing up the side of the ship behind Tink. She was quick to jump into Hook's cabin and take up his washing facilities. Hook on the other hand was out on deck. He gave her a neat little wave as she ran past, and Ella went to sit beside him.

She sat down with a sigh, letting herself relax as she shut her eyes.

"How'd you do it?"

Ella peeked her left eye at Hook before she closed her eyes once more. It was easier to talk to him when she wasn't watching his reactions.

"I er, had to relieve Pan's tension," Ella said quickly.

"No need for euphemisms Hart," he answered, something tight in his voice. "You slept with him."

"Not yet," she sighed, "But I'm going to have to in order to get the contract."

She bit her lip as she said the words aloud. It was final.

"Don't hate yourself, love," Hook commented gently as though he'd read her mind, "I've used sex to get what I want before."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Ella scoffed. Looking out on the horizon she gave a relieved sigh, "At least I know it'll be the last time."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ella turned to Hook once more, the events of the afternoon still fresh in her mind.

"Why does Tink swear so much?" Ella asked suddenly.

"She spent too much time in my bedroom," Hook smirked. Ella flushed at his comment, not wanting to hear about that. She couldn't even tell if she was joking half the time anymore.

He sobered up a little as he continued, "I think it's because she needs to be. Without wings, she's had to toughen up pretty quickly. It's a hard thing for fairies to do you know. You rely on magic for so long, and then you suddenly become a weak human being. Weaker than most human beings."

"But this didn't happen overnight," she frowned.

"No," Hook admitted. "She erm…"

"It's a really dark story," he continued, as though questioning her. Ella's expression didn't change.

"She had to watch her entire family slaughtered in front of her eyes."

"Wow."

Hook nodded sadly, "And when I say family, fairies consider their entire tribe their family."

Ella's mouth dropped open. "That kind of explains her a lot better."

**_14 Years Ago_**

_Killian had his hand wrapped around Tinkerbell's mouth as she screamed. Her face was screwed up in horror as yells erupted around them. Dragging her back into the shadows, he tried to cover his own disgust at the monstrosity occurring before them. Soldiers were cutting down the Fae woman by woman, even the girls, the children…_

_Until only the prince remained._

_"Tell us Your Highness. Where is the changeling?"_

_"No. One. Knows," he said in defiance, the spark in his eye saying that he did. But he would never tell them; not even if they tortured him for decades. And the attackers knew it too. An arrow was embedded in his heart and he fell._

_Then there was silence._


	18. Broken

A/N: Hey Team!

So, this is a little more Killian past, and a lot of Tink/Hook/Ella interactions.

Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think! Thank you for the follows/favourites/reviews! xx

* * *

**Broken**

**_14 Years Ago_**

_"Tink! Where are you going! Come back! TINK!"_

_But the fairy ran, without saying another word to the pirate. Within a few steps she had shrunk to her original size and escaped the Fairy Stronghold without so much as a word of goodbye. And Killian Jones watched her retreating figure until he could no longer see her. Yes, he feared for her emotional state, but the fairy was strong; she would take care of herself._

_Killian ran his hands through his hair in frustration before making his way back to his ship. Smee was waiting by the long boat to carry them back out to open water._

_"Tinkerbell, Captain?"_

_"She's not coming back Smee," he sighed, before taking one last look at the peninsula and heading back to the Jolly Roger._

**Present Day**

At first Ella didn't realise what she was seeing.

"I'm sorry," she stammered quickly, backing out of the room and closing the door behind her. Her heart was beating rapidly; whatever she had expected to find when she went searching for Hook in his cabin, it had not been that. She'd thought Hook would be alone…not have Tinkerbell on her knees in front of him.

Ella breathed heavily as she leant on the closed doors. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she muttered to herself in anger, "You fool."

Meanwhile, the moment Hook had spotted the door open, and seen a glimpse of those purple eyes, his body had frozen. Bloody hell, he hadn't locked the door. _Well of course I hadn't,_ he berated himself. _God knows what goes on in Tink's mind. _This was no anywhere near planned. In fact it had only been five seconds earlier when he and Tink had been arguing about how she managed to get caught_._ And Tink thought she knew how to shut him up.

She hadn't completely undone his pants yet, and for that he was grateful, because she was an insatiable fairy and once she started, she didn't stop. And in all honesty, he didn't want her. So the moment Ella shut the door, he pushed Tink's shoulders back, retying what she'd managed to get undone and moved away.

"I don't understand what your fucking problem is Hook," Tinkerbell was grumbling as she sank onto the rug, crossing her legs angrily. "If you want Pan's girl so much why don't you just take her. Unless you-"

"No," he replied harshly.

Tink was looking up at him strangely trying to catch his eye, but Hook refused to look at her. "I know you Hook," Tinkerbell continued. "You haven't cared this much since-"

Hook raised a warning eyebrow at her and she groaned in frustration, rocking onto her back and then back to a sitting position. Tink couldn't believe he still wasn't over Milah. It had been ten years.

And it haunted him still.

**_13 Years Ago_**

_He wrapped his arms around the woman before him, nuzzling his face into her luscious dark hair as she breathed in the smell of the sea air. _

_"Where are we setting sail to Milah?" Killian murmured._

_"Anywhere," she said, spinning around to wrap her own arms around his neck. "Far away from here Killian. Just take me away."_

_"Oh my Milah," he smiled, surprising even himself when he called her his, "You're going to make one fine pirate."_

**Present Day**

"Hypothetically Tink," Hook began, pacing across his floor, obviously trying to get something off his brain that had been there a while. "If you were with a girl, but she was in love with one of your best mates, who may or may not still be alive, would you tell her about his status, or continue to let her hope."

"Ella's in love with one of your mates?" Tink's brow furrowed in confusion. "Does she love Pan or something? Did you two become friends at some point? Was this before or after he tortured you?"

He waved away her questions with his hook. "Hypothetically, he's possibly in the Enchanted Forest."

"Just stop with the fucking hypothetical case," Tink ordered. "Who's the guy?"

"Shang."

"_Shang?"_ Tinkerbell gasped loudly. "As in Li Shang. _Captain_ Li Shang. The one who was taken to Bahnen Nain."

"Shh!" Hook tried to tone down Tink's rapid volume change. He glanced at the door. "That happened after she was brought here. She doesn't know."

"I can't believe you haven't told her yet," Tinkerbell practically hissed. "Shang ended up in Bahnen Nain, and there's only one place you go from there. "

"To your death," Hook sighed lowly.

Ella's body fell limply to the ground as she slid down the door to the deck. Salty tears flew from her eyes as she heard every word that passed between the pirate and the fairy. And her hope, all the drive she had, began to crumble.

**_12 Years Ago_**

_"Jones!"_

_"Tinkerbell?" Killian sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he said the girl's name in shock. If there was one person he was not expecting to see, it was her._

_"War's broken out in Shayan again."_

_Milah began to stir next to him at the sound of another's voice. He ran his hand over her arm soothingly and she stilled, falling back to sleep. Tink's eyebrow raised, "So this is Rumplestiltkin's wife?"_

_Killian motioned for Tink to throw him his pants that were decidedly closer to her feet than his, and a second later he was dragging them on under the sheet. Decently dressed, he found a shirt and threw it on, walking barefoot with Tinkerbell out onto the deck._

_"Have you been keeping tabs on me Tink?"_

_"Of course not," the fairy waved her hand before shrugging, "Well maybe. But there isn't much else to do when you're apparently the last of your own fucking people."_

_Killian almost flinched when he heard the cursing out of Tink's mouth. Yes, he'd heard it before. In bed, almost two years ago, but never with so much violent carelessness. Tink had changed; a lot._

_"What does another war in Shayan have to do with me? I owe no allegiance to any land."_

_"I just thought you might want to help out a friend," Tink shrugged. "Shang's training troops before he heads to the front."_

_"Shang chose his Emperor over the sea," Killian answered, a little affronted. He'd never considered the idea of going to help out Shang. "Besides I've got someone to take care of."_

_"She'll never be yours Killian," Tink said, voicing his worst fears. "Rumplestiltskin is the Dark One. He believes you kidnapped her. He's coming for her; to bring her back to her son."_

_Once more, Killian felt his regrets rising to the surface. But he was a pirate; it was part of his job description to be selfish. However, there seemed to be a pile of destruction left behind him. Broken families, a dead brother…_

_He had to do something to redeem himself._

**Present Day**

Ella didn't even hear when Hook pushed open the door, his eyes widening in shock as he dropped to her side. Tears were still flowing freely down her face, soaking her shirt as he reached for her.

"Ella-"

"Get away from me," she all but hissed, nimbly getting to her feet and walking away from the pirate with all the strength she could muster. And he'd called her by name which only infuriated her more, her tears mingling of sadness and anger.

"Stop, love," Hook pleaded as he followed her. "Please."

"Why?!" Ella spun around angrily, stalking towards him heavy footed, pushing at his chest as though to provoke him. "Why would you even lead me on like this? Shang is _dead_. And you thought that I would just be fine with that? With going back home for no reason?" With each step she took forward, she expected him to take one back, but he wouldn't. And so she found herself glaring at him angrily, looking up at his face with pure loathing.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected any more from a pirate."

Ella turned to walk away again, but Hook wouldn't let her. He pulled her back, and no matter how much she tried to fight against him, he held her still. So she took her anger out on his verbally.

"Why don't you just go back to fucking Tink!" Ella screamed hysterically at him, trying to flail her arms out of his grip. "Because it's obvious you don't care about me."

If she wasn't so clouded by emotion, Hook's grip on her would've been easy to escape. But he wasn't letting go of her, even as she began to beat helplessly at his chest, letting tears fall down her face once more. Hook wasn't as confused about her reaction this time. With the slave band, she just hadn't known how to be happy. Now she was angry at him, but more than that, she was hurting.

So he pulled her in, no longer holding her still, but holding her tightly against him as her unstoppable tears soaked his shirt. Ella fisted her hands in the wet cloth as she cried out, her sobs wracking her body. He wasn't saying anything. Words were his enemy; instead he just stood there with Ella until she cried herself into silence, the dusk setting in quietly as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she finally mumbled into his chest, before she realised how much her salty tears would be affecting his cuts. They'd be stinging like hell. "I didn't mean to…lift up your shirt."

"A little eager there aren't we, love?" his voice was teasing, lacking the usual suggestiveness. Nevertheless he pulled up his shirt and Ella saw that whilst some of them were red, they weren't throbbing or infected.

"Sorry," she repeated again, not actually sure what she was apologising for. It just seemed habit.

Hook tilted his right hand underneath her chin familiarly, "You have nothing to apologise for, Hart. I'm sorry for keeping what I knew from you. I just didn't want you to think you didn't have a reason fro escaping Pan."

"Well I don't."

"Yes you do," Hook said intensely, "Do it for you. For your freedom. So that you can leave Neverland and grow up and have a family with whoever you want."

"Why are you like this Hook?" Ella said, the tears still not completely gone, they dwelt in her eyes, so near to flowing. But she wiped them away, adamant to get rid of the puffiness.

"I just don't want to see you hurt anymore, love."

"I'm sorry I insulted you."

"Stop apologising," he said gruffly, letting her face go as he sat down on the deck against a crate. Pulling out his flask he took a swig before motioning towards her, offering her a drink. She eyed it carefully before taking it and sitting neck to him. Taking a sip, Ella began spluttering as she tasted it.

"Why do you drink poison on a day to day basis?" she breathed once she was done choking.

"I suppose it is an acquired taste," Hook shrugged, taking it back. He put it in his pocket and sat back, his arm laid out behind her as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to fall into my arms," he answered with a cheeky smile, peeking one of his blue eyes at her. "Is it working?"

She gave him a scrutinising glare before sensing how dark it was around her and standing up abruptly. Looking back down at Hook she asked, "Are my eyes still puffy?"

"No," Hook answered curiously, "Just purple. Why?"

"I have to go."

She crossed the deck as Hook stood up behind her. "You're getting the contract aren't you?"

Ella slowed her walking and nodded before she jumped up, grasping hold of the rigging.

"Make it the best you've ever had Hart," Hook advised as she stood atop the railing, preparing to jump. It killed him to think of her with Pan, but if it was necessary, she had to make the most of a terrible situation.

"I intend to," she shot him back a smirk, the sadness gradually leaving her eyes as, at lease for tonight, she pushed aside her own feelings. Diving into the water, she let it overcome her as she swam for shore.

"She'll never be yours, Hook," Tinkerbell said as they watched her cut through the moonlit water.

"Shut up Tink," he answered harshly, before walking back to his cabin and closing the doors sharply. The distinct sound of silence filling the ship as Ella walked into Pan's camp for the last time.


	19. Dangerous Words

A/N: Howdy Team!

So, this chapter's Ella's distraction ;). For basically the whole chapter. PanElla sex warning.

And don't worry, it's definitely not the last we're seeing of Pan.

It's weird to think that at this point in _When One Day_ I was looking at finishing up. Rest assured, we are far from finished my dear readers. =]

Enjoy, my lovelies! xx

* * *

**Dangerous Words**

Ella jumped down from the roof into Pan's room quickly. Lying in bed, he stared up at the ceiling, not realising she was there until she approached the end of his bed and tapped her fingers lightly on the wood. Pan's eyes finally zoned in on Ella, and he jolted up, entirely surprised by her presence. With his back against the headboard he questioned, "What are you doing here? I didn't order."

"But that takes all the fun out of things Pan," Ella almost pouted when inwardly she was smirking. Oh yes, tonight she was going to have a lot of fun with him.

Running her hands along the carved wood, she made her way to the end post where she clung for a moment.

"What's your game Ella?"

"You don't honestly expect me to tell you Pan," she said softly, a smile curling on her lips as she took a step closer to him. He was watching her wide eyes, his brown irises catching the reflection of the moon through his open window. For the first time, Ella found herself realising, looking at her, he seemed…warm.

But warmth was never something she would associate with Pan unless it was body warmth, something she intended to feel very soon. Taking one more step, Ella climbed onto his bed and knelt facing him.

Pan's eyes followed every movement she was making with her hands. She didn't reach forward to try and touch him, instead, she was unbuttoning her shirt slowly and purposefully so, watching Pan's expression as she voluntarily took off her own clothing for the first time.

His eyes widened as she undid her bandeau, her breasts falling lightly into her moonlit silhouette. Ella saw his reaction and slid her hands up to the mounds, brushing her fingers over her nipples in the cool night air and feeling them begin to pebble immediately. She caressed the flesh, hearing Pan's breath hitch in his throat which made her raise her eyes to his. They were heavy with lust, but he made no attempt to move towards her.

As Ella continued to slide her hands down her stomach towards the ties of her pants, she watched Pan's eyes following the path of her fingers. She undid the strings teasingly slow before sliding out of them and dropping them beside the bed. With a small smirk, she lowered her eyes and began to rub herself through her panties.

Pan's breathing was heavy as he felt the pain his hardness was giving him. He'd never given into touching himself and he wasn't about to start, but the girl in front of him was making it incredibly hard to think straight, especially when her hips began to move back and forth upon her fingers. Pushing aside her panties, she pushed two fingers into herself and gave a low moan, closing her eyes and moving gently against her clit as Pan shuffled uncomfortably against the headboard.

Peeking through one eye, she saw the pained look that Pan had upon his face and muttered, a little more breathless than she probably should have, "You don't want to join?"

That was more invitation than Pan needed to practically jump the girl. Pushing her onto her back, he attacked her lips harshly, the mattress rising up to meet the both of them. Pan's hands roamed over the bare skin of her body. Pressing his hands into her hips he began to touch along her stomach and up towards her breasts. With his hand squeezing and kneading at the flesh of her breast, Ella's breath began to accelerate more audibly.

Ella's hands were running up and down Pan's chest, tracing patterns in his light muscles as she felt him press his straining erection into her hips. With each touch upon her skin, Ella was beginning to rub herself against him, relieving him a little with the friction, but not nearly enough.

"You're a tease E," Pan groaned, as he gazed down at her. Ella pulled him back down by grasping at his lip with her teeth. She bit down hard enough to taste blood as she greedily brought him back to her. But when Pan felt the pain, he pulled away sharply, eyeing Ella in curiosity. Her eyes were fierce, a coy smile playing at her lips which made Pan ignore her sudden playfulness and instead, revel in it. He leaned down once more, and took in her lips, pushing his tongue past her barriers to battle her. But when Ella began to push more urgently against him, he began to kiss his way down the skin of her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her navel.

And pulling her panties down her legs, he saw her glistening wetness and gave her a knowing look before he brought his fingers down to toy with her, teasingly slow and not nearly enough to give her any sort of satisfaction. Slowly, Pan's tongue joined his fingers, licking around her clit, pressuring it in a way that only made her want more of him.

She pushed her hands into his shining brown hair, needing something to hold as Pan built her up towards release. Pulling her hands away, he held them to the bed, feeling her legs curve over his shoulders. Ella had to grip something as she began to moan. Pan's fingers were massaging her palms as she leaned repeatedly into his mouth, feeling him lick and suck harder, thrusting his tongue in and out of her rapidly. Trying to control her breathing, Ella didn't realise the tension building in her until she groaned, a little too high pitched, "Oh God."

"Just Pan," the boy comment commented, pulling away momentarily and eyeing her with a smirk. "Or Master if you want. But I'm not sure how far back in time you're willing to go tonight E."

Ella give him a withering glare, those eyes telling him to keep going or she would make him regret it. Part of him wanted to see what she would do, but the other part just wanted to see her come undone. In the end, the latter one out.

Returning his tongue to her, he watched as she closed her eyes in pleasure, grinding into him as she chased her release. Bringing their hands down, she wrapped hers through his hair as he added his fingers to his forceful ministrations until she was groaning in need once more, a small exclamation leaving her mouth as she orgasmed around his fingers.

Pan smirked, licking her essence off of his lips before sliding back up her body, letting her catch her breath. But Ella didn't need much recuperation, quite easily flipping Pan onto his back. She had trouble untying his pants with the force of his hardness stopping her. But eventually she managed it, pulling his pants off and dropping them with hers.

Scratching her nails up his legs, she grasped him firmly in her hand, sliding her hand toward the tip where she licked lightly, hearing Pan hiss. Taking him into her mouth, Ella began to suck, her fingers continuously pumping him as he began to thrust lightly into her mouth. Taking him in deeper, she looked up at him with doe eyes. He grasped her hair tightly, almost painfully as he guided her head.

Pan didn't want to release himself into her mouth. Whilst it would be extremely arousing to see Ella swallow his essence, he wanted to come inside her. So pushing her off him with a light shove, she realised exactly what he wanted. But rather than climbing on top of Pan, she turned over, revealing her smooth ass to Pan, who, in momentary shocked pleasure moved over to her and without warning, sheathed himself entirely within her.

She let out a loud moan as she felt him begin to move, slow at first, but quickly speeding up. Neither of them were going to last very long, so Pan thought he'd make the most of it. Using a tight grasp on her hip as leverage, he began to pound harder into her until her breathing became harshly laboured and she began to let out mewling sounds as Pan hit her repeatedly in just the right spot.

He pulled out, only to push her over so that he could see her face. Thrusting back into her, he felt her movements against him, desperate and needy, as she sped towards her orgasm. She shook violently as she came, a muttered exclamation beneath her breath, "Pan!"

He thrust two, three more times and felt his pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach. When he came, he muffled his scream in her neck, his teeth sinking into the skin just above her collarbone, marking her as his for the last time. She cried out, still riding the pleasure he was giving her until he collapsed upon her. Rolling off and lying next to her, Pan watched the girl breathing heavily, her naked body rising and falling in the moonlight.

"Where have you been Ella Hart," Pan murmured in amazement, as he stared up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. Never, in the past ten years, had she come to him with such eager abandon. Had _she_ been the one to seek him out. And as he glanced over at her once more, he couldn't help but see her beauty, a beauty that he had coveted before, but now saw at a distance with awe.

And as he thought those thoughts, he finally realised what he was feeling. And why.

"You're not my slave anymore, are you Ella?" Pan murmured, pulling her close and turning into her, speaking into the skin of her shoulder as he kissed lightly along the bone, covering the mark he had made with soft breaths.

"No _Master_," she replied at a whisper, with a smile growing on her face that he couldn't see. From where she was on the bed, she could see Pan's tunic sitting on his desk chair, and the small folded piece of old paper that poked out from beneath it. There would be no need to search his room from top to bottom. Apparently he usually kept the contract on him. Not, however, when he was naked.

"You may be trying to get free Ella, but you should have read the fine print in the contract. The loophole warning. I know what you want from me; and you can have it."

His kisses stopped as Pan's hand snuck around her waist, tightly and almost possessively. His lips found their way to her ear where he whispered, "And when you burn that contract Ella, you'll find out just what the price of magic is. It's actually pretty simple."

Ella struggled with thought for a moment before Pan settled contentedly behind her. Was he really another step ahead of her? Again. Was he…letting her go? For the first time, they shared a pillow as he drifted off to sleep and Ella's eyes widened as she finally understood Pan's change in the past few days. Only last week he'd been his usual asshole self, but now, he _held_ her. He was…kind. Or at least, as kind as Pan could be.

And it was in terrified shock that Ella realised the price of Pan's magic, muttering, "You're starting to love again."

"Dangerous words Hart," he murmured, his eyes shut as he spoke from the haze of nearby sleep.

And as Ella stared at the empty room lit by the night air, she wondered what exactly Pan had in store for her now. He was letting her go, but what for? But she was tired, and much like Pan, her eyes couldn't remain open. She knew she'd wake up before him; she always did.

So in the morning, Ella took her contract – took one final satisfied but confused glance at Pan's sleeping face – and she left his treehouse for the last time.


	20. Arrival

A/N: Hey Team!

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. ;) Thank you for reviewing my lovelies!  
Can't wait for tomorrow's episode! So excited for Robbie Kay as Henry. =]

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Arrival**

"I am walking on sunshine my fellow partners in crime," Ella called out as she dropped down onto the deck, waving the contract in her hand. Hook was lying on the deck as the morning sun arose, his jacket serving as a blanket. He stirred when he heard Ella's voice, and she walked over to him, casting a shadow over his face.

Finally being dragged from his sleep he murmured, "Must you insist on waking me up before dawn two days in a row?"

"I do when we're getting out of here," she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she waved the contract above Hook. He leapt up the moment he saw it and grabbed for it with his hand. Skimming his eyes over it, his neutral expression grew decidedly more horrified the further down the page he went.

"You agreed to this?" he asked in horror, looking up at her over the page.

"I was already a slave," Ella shrugged.

"It says here that only Pan can release you from the contract," Hook frowned. Ella began to feel terror rip through her until she remembered what Pan had said last night.

_I know what you want from me; and you can have it._

"He did," she followed suit of Hook and frowned. Why? Why would Pan do something selfless for the first time in his life? That is, unless it wasn't selfless. Unless he wanted them to leave.

"Is there a reason why Pan would let me go, Hook?"

"I've never known the boy to do something kind in his life," Hook admitted, looking up at her apologetically, "There has to be something in it for him."

"That's what I thought," Ella returned, ignoring the fact that Pan had admitted he was _allowing_ the consequence of the contract breaking. He was allowing love, or at least, his twisted version of love, back into his heart. "But what? Does he want us gone? Last I heard, he was intending on keeping us around. Or at least, keeping _you_ around a little longer."

"Well I doubt he needs me that much. I just do menial tasks, he can get anyone to do them," Hook frowned. "He might enjoy killing off my crew. But…there has to be something bigger at play here."

"Neverland is dying," Ella answered with a shrug, "If that gives you any clues."

"That gives us more than clues, love," Hook looked up at her in astonishment. "That gives Pan a motive. What if the only way to save Neverland is to get out of it and find a cure? What does that make us?"

"A way out," Ella realised.

"And what lies outside of Neverland?"

"A world filled with different magic," Ella continued, nodding her head. "Magic enough to save Neverland."

**_11 Years Ago_**

_"Where are you going Killian?!"_

_"I'm sorry Milah," he was pulling on his boots and grabbing his coat. "I'm so sorry. Stay here. We're in a port that's incredibly unsafe." Killian leant down beside the bed and placed a kiss on her hand and then her soft lips. "I've never asked you this before. But please."_

_"Where are we Killian?" Milah looked at him persistently. "What are you doing?"_

_"We're in Bahnen Nain," he revealed as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. "And I'm here to rescue an old friend."_

_Bahnen Nain was unlike many other portside towns. Rather than hustle and bustle, the people who lined the roadside were poor. Grime lined the derelict houses and it all paled in the view of the glorious castle visible from miles around._

_How Bahria had beat Shayan in the war was beyond Killian. Shayan was the better established empire by far. The only possible reason that Bahria could have won, is by sacrificing everything else for their army. And judging by the state of this town, Bahria _had_ sacrificed everything._

_"Alright Tink," Killian murmured to himself as he pulled out the map she'd given him last week when they'd made port in Veria once more. "Where am I headed?"_

_The map lit up with the green of Tinkerbell's pixie dust, giving him an exact route that he needed to take to get to Shang's cell in the prison. Looking upwards, Killian could see it in the distance. A massive brick building covered in vines and stained by years of rain. _

_Many had said it was nigh impenetrable. Of course, they didn't have the stash of pixie dust in their pocket that Killian did. Within moments he was rendered invisible by Tink's enchantment; now it was just a matter of not running into anyone, which wasn't hard considering no one was around._

_He snuck in via a drainage tunnel. Battling rapid flowing dirty rainwater up to his, he made his way towards a small courtyard where the sun struggled to peek through the cloud cover. Looking at the map, Killian saw that he had to take a few lefts and a right before he was anywhere close to Shang._

_Killian drew his sword as he continued through the corridors, surprised he hadn't met any resistance yet._

_"…I don't care what you cretins do normally, but we have one of Shayan's female soldiers coming in tomorrow. I would have loved to have both of them, but we've only got one. Eventually she's going to the slave markets, but we've got her for a few months. Tell your men that she's our prisoner not plaything. You'll all get a better payment if her virtue's intact. Now men, keep her away from floor four at all costs. One of Shayan's army captains causes quite a bit of trouble up there. We don't want them concocting a plan."_

_"Yes sir."_

_Killian was buried in the shadows as a man came thundering past. _Fourth floor?_ he questioned himself after what he'd heard, before looking down at the map and swearing inwardly. Damned Tink hadn't shared the fact that the prison was more than one floor, although he should have realised upon seeing the building that this obviously wasn't going to be as simple as he thought._

_The moment he stepped out of the darkness, he continued on his route, unsurprisingly ending up nowhere near cells. He was in the right place, just four floors too low._

_Killian went a little off course after that, his heartbeat accelerating in suspense. It was much too quiet for a prison. How had he not run into anyone yet?_

_"Well well," a voice said suddenly from behind him. A silver blade crept around his neck and Killian grimaced. It was tight; this guard meant business. "I'm not familiar with all of the prisoners, but most of them don't walk around with swords."_

_Killian didn't say a word, finding it hard to breath as he attempted to figure a way out of their impasse. His sword was at the man's knees, but it wasn't as fatal as the one at Killian's neck. Eventually, swallowing his pride he dropped it with a loud clang. Despite common opinion, he valued his life. Another set of footsteps came up behind Killian and said to the man, "This guy got in? Impressive."_

_"Do we kill him or-"_

_"No," the new voice answered, a little bored. "Take him into custody. Fifth floor. Undoubtedly the General will want to speak to the first person to breach Bahnen Nain."_

_"First person eh?" Killian found his voice as his hands were bound behind his back. "Guess that means I should get some kind of award then."_

_"Gag him."_

**Present Day**

That night, as dusk settled in, the shadow was flying over the ocean, a young girl flying with it, arms spread out in joyous abandon. She was lost, her hair whipping about her face as the wind carried her.

Then suddenly she was falling.

She landed in a heap upon the floor, looking around at the jungle in curiosity. The shadow had dropped her and left, not entirely delicately either. The next moment, she heard rustling around her, someone moving through the trees.

A boy appeared, not too much older than her. A grin broke out on his handsome face but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Nevertheless, when he held out his hand, the girl took it in her own.

"You must be Wendy," the boy began, seeing the girl nod as she got to her feet. She was still in too much surprise to answer so he continued, "My name is Peter Pan. And this…this is Neverland."

"Why am I here Peter?" she asked in confusion, looking around at the darkness.

"You're going to save us Wendy," Pan said, as he looked her in the eyes. They reminded him so much of Ne-

He pushed it aside, giving Wendy a small comforting smile as he ran his fingers lightly over her hand.

"Come home."

xxx

After having spent a day getting the ship ready to sail with the assistance of Hook's three other crew – Smee, Harvey and Smith, Ella sank down onto the deck, unbelievably tired as stars began to dot the night sky. The compass was digging into her bottom and she took a moment to bring it out and examine it. She needed to go back to her cave to get her weapons and clothes before they set off, but that would have to wait for tomorrow. Now that she was released from Pan's contract, Ella wouldn't put it past Felix to set half of the lost boys on her.

Just as Hook came to join her, Tink came running out of the cabin. Ella thought she saw a large map open on Hook's desk as she did so, but that wasn't what she was so excited about.

"Whoa! You guys will not fucking believe what I just saw."

Ella eyed Tink curiously before muttering to Hook out of the corner of her mouth. "Is there a Neverland equivalent of Magical Leaves?"

"I feel like if there is, Tink probably found it," Hook hissed back.

"What are you guys muttering about?" Tink said a little off put, before shoving it away and returning to them peacefully. "There was this weird shadow thing and a girl flying through the air."

"WHAT?!" It was Ella and Hook's turn to be surprised. They jumped to their feet in unison and ran to the port side of the ship, searching the sky for the shadow. They spotted it just off from Pan's camp, where a white flash fell through the forest.

"That was-" Hook frowned, his blue eyes troubled.

"No way." Ella replied, looking up at him. They shared a look of complete astonishment. This threw out their hypothesis that Pan was following them off the island. Not if he'd just brought someone back.

"Why did Pan bring another girl to the island?" Tink asked in confusion. "Doesn't he already have you?"

Ella looked back and Tink and shook her head. They hadn't seen each other all day since she'd been holed up in Hook's cabin apparently looking over maps. "Pan released me."

"Well he got a replacement quickly," Tink said bluntly.

"She's not a replacement," Ella said knowingly, her face screwing up in concentration. "I heard Felix talking once…about a plan B…and he's been gone for about six months and suddenly returned; maybe he found it."

"This girl is plan B?" Hook frowned. "For saving Neverland?"

"It has to be," Ella returned, looking between Hook and Tink, desperately believing it to be true. She wouldn't wish the last ten years on anyone. But there was also something deeper. And she didn't want to admit that maybe she felt like she had some sense of ownership over Pan that made her insides twinge when she thought that Pan could replace her so easily.

"I'll go in and check tomorrow," Ella said, more to herself than the others. "I'm not going to leave her – whoever she is – in Pan's clutches."

"Why?" Tink began, "She's obviously not our problem."

"Be human for once Tink," Hook said harshly. She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything more. Biting her lip, the fairy went back to his cabin and closed the door.

"Why do you treat her like that?" Ella frowned at him as his face fell into his hands on the railing. He began to run his hands through his dark hair in frustration as Ella asked him the question.

"She needs to stop acting like the world doesn't affect her," he murmured into his hands, eyes glistening as he finally brought them away to look out to the sea.

"It's what we all do Hook," Ella reminded him. With a small sad smile, she walked away from him before climbing downstairs to find a free hammock, undoubtedly belonging to someone that she…

_I killed this person._

In the end, she sank to the hard wooden floor of the corridor and curled up to the wall, breathing deeply to suppress the overwhelming thoughts of her life that came flooding back as the price of freedom.

And clutching at her clothes, Ella let the tears that she'd held back in order to do what needed to be done, and reached for her necklace clasp. Holding back her loud sobs, she slid the ring off her necklace and twisted it between her fingers long into the night.

Hook watched the night sky up on deck, not even daring to let sleep overtake him until he went downstairs and checked that Ella had stopped crying, and had drifted off into oblivion. Covering her with a blanket, he moved the hair that was sticking to her face delicately and took one last look at her tearstained face before leaving her alone.

Killian Jones thought he was saving himself the heartache, but he was simply falling harder. Once more, he heard Tink's words in his head.

She would never be his.


	21. AZ00143

A/N: Hey Team!

This chapter actually wasn't in my original layout. But then I realised I'd thrown in so many unexplained comments and things that it needed to be resolved in Killian's backstory. So here it is! (Also, this is why the story keeps getting longer and longer by the minute =P)

In addition to this, I've started throwing around ideas for an AU CaptainSwan fanfic, which will be new territory for me. But I'm not sure if I should wait for this to be done or do them simultaneously. Ideas?

Thank you for reading and reviewing and favouriting and following! I love you all! Enjoy. xx

* * *

**Prisoner AZ00143**

**_11 Years Ago_**

_"Welcome General Jones," a guard said from the corridor outside Killian's cell. He was crouched in the corner, his face hidden by shadows. It had been two days of no food, but he was hardly unused to it. As a child, food wasn't exactly a necessity – survival was. So he ignored the pains in his stomach and imagined himself somewhere far away; curled up in his bed with Milah at his side._

_But the guard wasn't exactly keeping his voice down, "AZ00143 is locked up on the first floor."_

_"Move her," the General replied. "I oversaw her blood being drained but I don't trust that her power is completely gone. Solitary confinement. Watch her for a few weeks then move her back."_

_"Also, some guy broke in yesterday. He might have been trying to free someone."_

_"I'll be in my office. Bring him in in, oh…say an hour?"_

_An hour and Killian was getting out._

_Well, not _technically_ getting out, but he was getting out of this dank little hole for a moment. And that moment could present an escape route._

_ An hour came incredibly slowly. Two guards hoisted him to his feet none too gracefully and pushed him out the door. With his hands behind his back, he hobbled on disused feet down the corridor and up a flight of stairs, where he was faced with a dimly lit floor; two candles lighting a door. With a quick knock, it was opened and Killian was forced inside and to his knees._

_The door was snapped shut and it was just him and the general in the room. Killian Jones bit his tongue angrily as his blue eyes stared at the ground. He was trying to cut through his ropes with the sharp edge of his boots designed specifically for this._

_"What were you hoping to gain by coming here, pirate?"_

_Killian didn't answer._

_The reason why he and his brother had been abandoned on the sea was no mystery. The reason why they had grown up gentlemen of good form was no coincidence. It was all in pursuit to be anything other than the man who stood before him._

_"Father," Killian breathed, looking up at the man above him. The hard face was one he had not seen in 18 years. And as he looked down at his son with disgust, Killian knew he should expect no pity, nor mercy from this man._

_"Why are you here Killian?"_

_"I came to free a friend, father," Killian spat, "from this hole you call a prison. Since when did you become the responsible type anyway _General_, albeit on the wrong side but-"_

_Killian was silenced by a knock across his face when his father's fist cracked his temple. Blood trickled from his forehead but he ignored it, refusing to bend to the man who didn't even deserve to hold the name of a father._

_"So this is where you've been?" Killian goaded, looking back up at the towering man. "Defeating a country that was peaceful so that your King could feel good about himself while Bahria's people die from starvation and disease."_

_General Jones held back his anger that burned within his eyes, staring down at his son in disgust. "You would be wise to hold your tongue boy. Or you will be sent to the first floor to die."_

_"Because you're too cowardly to do it yourself, father?"_

_"What do you want me to say to you Killian?" his father answered angrily before looking down at his pathetic son and ordering, "Get up. You're a Jones."_

_"Am I, though?" Killian replied, as he struggled to his feet, not for a moment removing his eyes from the man. "You didn't seem to care eighteen years ago. Power too much of a temptation, was it General?"_

_His father leapt at him, a curved dagger at his throat, but Killian didn't even flinch. It would have hurt more if his father hadn't left him when he was five years old to live at sea, leaning on his older brother because he needed to. Living off the streets, and stealing to survive until they thought they'd found a better life in King Florien's navy…but it meant nothing. They were all corrupt; all of them._

_Killian Jones had grown up without a father because his father cared more for power than for his sons._

_Pulling his hands through the mostly cut binds behind his back, the pirate twisted the dagger from his father's hand and began the slow advance upon him, the man's face a mask of surprise._

_"You've learnt well son."_

_And it was that which pushed Killian to breaking point. Before he knew what his anger had forced him to do, the dagger was lodged in his father's gut._

_Staring into the man's eyes, Killian twisted the blade and his father fell to the ground, a glorious dagger hilt protruding from his stomach as blood began to soak his shirt and the dirty stone floor._

_"You…are not my son," his father breathed in defiance, his last words wasted on the pirate who looked at him filthily and bid him farewell._

_"I'm glad."_

**Present Day**

Ella awoke with a start. It was still dark outside and even with the heavy blanket covering her, she found herself shivering with the nightmare. It was strangely vivid, and curious considering she'd never dreamt nightmares that didn't involve herself. And in daylight hours, it had never even crossed her mind that that was how Hook killed his father. He hadn't let it slip; it was the one thing she thought she would never find out.

And it came to her in a dream so sure of itself that it had to be real.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she rolled up the blanket atop her, wondering who had put it there, and climbed up on deck where she found the sky was completely dark in the moments before the dawn. And the captain of the Jolly Roger was lying in a fitful slumber upon his makeshift bed of rags. Ella was confused as to why he wasn't in his cabin – obviously Tink wouldn't mind – or at least below decks and away from the cold.

But judging by his flailing, he would have rolled out of a hammock long ago.

Bending down beside him, Ella battled with herself whether to wake him from his troubling dream or simply leave him. In the end, she knew that dreams could potentially be worse than reality, and she brought her hand down to his shoulder in an attempt to awaken him from his slumber.

**_11 Years Ago_**

_There were no guards outside the door as Killian exited the room. Climbing back down the stairs, he found his sword was placed behind a guard's desk. So eager was he to get out, that Killian simply knocked him harshly over the head with his fist, forcing him into unconsciousness. Grabbing his sword, dagger and gun, he made his way down the next flight of stairs where he was swamped by guards._

_Thankfully they were all distracted by something happening within the cells. And it was then that Hook realised he was on the fourth floor – and the man speaking was Shang._

_He wasn't speaking of the great feats in his win against the Northern Kingdom; he wasn't even speaking of the beauty of Shayan._

_Instead, he spoke of a woman. Beautiful, and happy…_

_And gone._

_So when two guards shuffled and Hook gained a clear line of view to the former Captain, Shang looked up and locked his brown eyes on Killian's blue. There, he shook his head from side to side almost imperceptibly, his face so utterly hopeless and defeated that Killian took his words as truth. It was what Bahnen Nain did to people. If you entered here…soon after you wanted to die._

_And Killian didn't want to leave his friend behind, but trying to get through those guards was a suicide mission. And backing away slowly, he gave a small nod to Shang before heading back down three more flights of stairs until he came out on the bottom floor. _

_He snuck into a dark corridor when he heard guards coming, not expecting anyone to be there. But there was. She didn't sound old, but she was wearied. Her face was hidden, but her hands were visible; clasped tightly in shackles to the wall behind her._

_"I tried to escape earlier," her voice began from the shadows. "I grabbed the key to the back door rather than the one to my cuffs. So…if you want it…"_

_Her voice trailed off as Killian took a step closer. Her face was hidden in darkness, but her body was lit up, showing plainly the bruises across her veins and the number branded on her skin._

_"Get out," the girl murmured, her face still turned away as she slid him the key across the stone floor. "Get out while you still can. They'll be blocking off the drains…distracted…go!"_

_"Thank you," Killian breathed in astonishment, taking a step forward. "Honestly, I don't know how I'll ever repay you."_

_"Don't worry yourself about is," she whispered in defeat as he backed out of the room, "Hopefully I'll be dead before you get the chance to."_

_And it was with pity in his eyes that Killian left the girl there to God knows what fate, Shang to his ultimate demise and his father's dead body to rot in Hell. _

_Walking out the back door seemed too easy after the events of the day. And as he pocketed the key, he couldn't control the shaking of his hands and body. All the way back to his ship, he kept his head down, praying not to be captured. The girl's last words echoing in his head; Shang's hopelessness as he rejected Killian's help…his father's blood upon the floor…_

_He fell into Milah's arms the moment he stood upon the deck, clutching at her as though she were the only thing real to him; the only thing keeping him alive. And she whispered soothing words to calm him as only she could._

_But after that day, Killian Jones found it extremely hard to care about anything._

**Present Day**

Hook's eyes blinked open, the first think he saw, a tattooed arm that was tracing lines up and down his face murmuring, "Hook, please wake up." But he didn't trust his senses, and flinched away from the touch. Looking up, he saw Ella's worried face, her violet eyes staring at him, creased with concern.

"Hook?" she asked hesitantly.

"It was you," he breathed in epiphany, glancing back down at her arm where her number was branded on her skin. "You were AZ00143."

He had never made the connection before, between Ella and the prisoner who saved him in Bahnen Nain. But now that he thought about it, who else could it have possibly been? A female warrior, captured in battle –

"I'm so sorry Hart," he said, looking back to her wide-eyed. "I didn't save you. I didn't save him."

"Hey," she gave a soft smile, hoping to calm him. His dreams must have been similar to hers then, dreaming of Bahnen Nain. But those early days were a haze to her. A haze of lashes and daggers and blood and bruises…

And the handsome pirate she had thrown the key to.

"I gave you it," Ella said in response with a small sad smile. "Besides, if I hadn't helped you then, you wouldn't be here to help me now. I think we've come full circle, don't you Hook?"

He gulped down the fear that his nightmare had brought back and nodded, trying to calm his racing heart. His thoughts were whirling as she placed her hand on his, he suddenly realised there was pity in her eyes. Why would she pity him…

"I saw what happened when you went to Bahnen Nain," she admitted. Hook looked at her in astonishment, at first refusing to believe it. Surely it was a trick, to get him to tell her about his secrets…

"General Jones did horrors to a lot of people Hook," she continued, looking at him earnestly. She wasn't quite sure how they had shared a dream, but this was Neverland. Weird shit like that happened all the time. Ella was running her hands up and down her arms lightly. Where bruises used to sit, there were now the faintest of scars. Hook shifted upright in order to take a better look. He frowned as he looked at them.

"When I was taken from the battlefield by General Jones," Ella began, speaking slowly as though the words were painful, but she knew they had to be said, "I was taken because my blood had healing properties. And the only way he could utilise that, was to drain me of it."

Hook didn't say anything, merely looking up at her with a sad sigh, running his hand unconsciously over the lines. Ella didn't notice for a moment, until she felt his hand drifting lower down her forearm. She pushed his hand away and shot upwards and away from him, leaving him in bewilderment.

"Ella, those scars aren't– "

"I'm not going there Hook," she answered shortly, jumping up on the railing and using her plans as a distraction to avoid the subject with him. "I'm going to get my stuff. Meet me in an hour on the beach."

And Hook stared after her, wondering why the girl who was running away with him, still had so many secrets to hide. Herself being the most important of them all.


	22. Wendy

A/N: Hey guys!

Two updates in a day? *le shock*

Here's another one for you, beautiful people. Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Wendy**

Pan was sitting on the roof of his tree house, pointing out the particulars of Neverland to the girl sitting next to him. She had no reason not to trust him, and seemed at ease with the situation. As of yet, she hadn't asked for a change of clothes, but it didn't bother Pan. He wasn't too concerned with her state of dress, but rather with the fact that she was actually here of her own free will.

Someone to finally save Neverland. To finally save him.

He was excited for the world to return to its former glory; for his power to return to his body. And this girl, with her newfound belief in him, would be the one to do it. She would be the one to break Neverland's curse. If only he had the Neverfall Stone…

It was trapped in the other world – his home world. That land they called the Enchanted Forest.

And Ella, Hook and that blasted fairy had all they needed to get out of this world now. He'd spotted the compass in the pocket of Ella's pants, confirming his suspicions and leading him to set her free from their contract. If they had that, some pixie dust and Hook's ship, they could sail out of this world without an issue.

_Well_, Pan laughed inwardly, _if they didn't mind me tagging along._

xxx

Ella took her time dragging her stuff into the bag with the tiara. She had no idea why she was keeping it, but it really was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She didn't have very much that she wanted to keep, but her spare set of clothes would be needed. And she took her pillow just in case. Sliding her daggers into her belt, she had to scrounge around for her sword, but walked out with only one bag and armed to the teeth, her bow and quiver sitting comfortably on her back. Within her bag was also a box, filled to the brim with the most deadly poison known to man. Ella knew what Hook had been searching for for ten years; it was probably time to give it to him.

It was lunch time by the time Ella left. Heading down to the camp, she was back in sneaky assassin mode, jumping amongst the foliage. Ella spotted Pan leading a girl through the forest up towards where an empty cabin sat. It was only about ten metres away from the campsite, which was why Ella had always refused it. But Pan had his nice face on, standing at least thirty centimetres away from the girl with his hands folded behind his back.

The girl's laughter floated up to Ella, and she flinched back in disgust, and a little bit of incredulous jealousy. A) Pan never said things that were remotely funny, and B) Who the hell was she to be laughing at Pan, and him to not make a move on her?

She shook it from her head, and jumped between a few more trees before she saw Pan touch Wendy's hand lightly, their only contact, and leave her in her new home – alone. It was only afternoon, but the girl had undoubtedly been awake for a long time, flying through the night.

Ella felt a cool breeze surrounding her, small flowers that she hadn't seen in a long time floated past her in the wind, falling through the window and swirling around in an image that seems almost magical. For a moment, Ella assumed that it was Pan's magic, but when she saw the flowers and leaves form the shape of a person, she could barely think straight.

A song-like voice spoke to Pan's new girl, but the transparent figure had her back to Ella. Ella was opening and closing her mouth as she tried to figure out what on earth was talking to the girl, but within moments, the person – or whatever it was – had disappeared.

And jumping through the window, Ella waited patiently for the girl to realise she was there.

"Hello?" Wendy craned her head out of the wrong window to try and see what was moving outside. "Peter?"

"Seriously? He lets you call him Peter?"

Wendy turned around finally spotting the girl who had spoken. She was leaning up against the wall casually, weapons slung over her body and a bag across her shoulder. Ella was at ease, trying not to frighten the poor girl too much by her presence.

"I thought I was the only girl here," Wendy frowned, staring into Ella's eyes. "That the rest of them were boys."

"That's what Pan would have you believe." Ella nodded, before asking, "Who was that?"

"The flower thing?" the girl asked. "She said she was the spirit of Neverland. And that I needed to leave Neverland before Pan trapped me here. But…I don't understand what he wants me to do. He says…I'm going to save Neverland."

"Rule number one in Neverland," Ella answered, taking a step forward. "Don't trust Pan."

"But he's…he's been so kind."

"And I'm telling you, as one of Pan's girls to another," Ella said earnestly. "Run now, while you can."

"Who are you?" Wendy demanded.

"My name is Ella," she volunteered the information, desperate to have the girl believe her. "And you have to get out of here before Pan destroys you like he did, me."

"I'm Wendy," the girl replied as she stepped around the bed and murmured, "The thing…the spirit…that was here before, she told me that I needed to go as well. That if I didn't, Peter would corrupt me and change me."

"It's up to you Wendy," Ella offered, knowing that simply taking her was not the way to go. She needed to choose to stay with them or him. And in the end, she looked Ella in the eyes and followed her out of the tree house.

xxx

"What the hell is wrong with you Pan?" Felix said, staring the boy up and down. "You're acting like she's some kind of princess! And I still can't believe you just let the assassin go."

"Get over it Felix," Pan answered, annoyed that he would question his judgement, and annoyed with himself that he had let her go knowing exactly the repercussions of his action. The fact that he was actually glad he'd done it, but missing her at the same time, because he-

_Shut up conscience before I kill you._

"I'm not too sure about leaving just yet," Pan continued more smoothly, "I just got Wendy; I can't exactly leave her here."

"Take the new girl with you then. You've obviously got a better hold on her than the assassin."

"Felix," he warned, suddenly met with a desire to protect Ella, even if she was no longer his. "I need Wendy here. She has to fall in love with Neverland; to believe that she can save it."

"And you'll just hightail on the back of Hook's ship to find the Neverfall Stone?" Felix sounded doubtful.

"Who am I, Felix?"

The boy almost rolled his eyes.

"Peter Pan."

Pan looked at him with a wide grin. "And…"

"Peter Pan never fails."

Pan nodded, standing up and stretching. "I'll see you soon I expect. Once we're there I'm not intending to stay long. Get in, get the stone, and get out. Maybe a week at the most?"

"Don't die Pan."

"I'll try not to Felix," he said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, mocking comfort. "I know you'd miss me _so_ much."

xxx

"So…Ella wasn't it?" Wendy was following the girl the long way round to the beach, not wanting to get within fifty metres of Pan, lest his girl-radar went off.

"Yep," she answered shortly, pushing aside another branch.

"Who are you to Pan?"

Ella bit her tongue, glancing at the girl out of the side of her eyes before deciding that she should probably tell the truth. Lies would get her nowhere.

"I _was_ his slave. I did things for him I'd much rather not talk about," she clarified quickly. "But he's set me free after ten years and I'm not complaining. Just getting out of this place."

Wendy looked over at her, a crease in her smooth skin, "Was…was that what he intended to do with me? Make me his slave?"

"God knows what he intended to do with you," Ella scoffed, before looking over at Wendy curiously. There was a part of the girl that was so innocent; she couldn't be older than fourteen. But Ella thought back to how she had been when Pan first bought her. Bruised, but still innocent – he had taken her.

Would he do the same to Wendy?

"We'll take care of you Wendy," Ella promised as they broke through the trees and onto the sand. She gave Wendy a rare smile that she hesitantly returned when catching sight of the pirate pacing along the shore, his boots touching the incoming tide every so often.

"Hook!"

His face jolted up, blue eyes locking on Ella's as his face broke into a smile.

"And this must be our new guest," Hook assumed, looking from Ella to Wendy. "What's your name, lass?"

"Wendy," she revealed quickly, as though branching it out could be dangerous. Her brown eyes had focused on the attachment to his left arm in fear, and the gaze was not left unnoticed by the pirate. He gave her a small grin and said, "I don't make a habit of using it as a weapon _Wendy."_ He glanced back at Ella as he said the girl's first name, still pushing the idea that he should be calling Ella by hers too.

"We'd better get back to the ship if we intend to leave by nightfall," Ella answered Hook, subtly ordering him to stick to the professional side of things and simply get them back to the Enchanted Forest.

Wendy stuck to Ella's side as they rowed back to the ship, evidently not too keen to get within reach of the pirate. But she did let him help her up onto the deck, hauling her onto the ship with his good hand before letting go.

"Well it's about fucking time," Tink's voice came from above where she was climbing up on the sails, pixie dust in hand. "Honestly, I thought Pan had killed you."

"I told you to wait for me Tink," Hook said huffily, stalking over to where she jumped down onto the deck nimbly. "If you fall you don't have wings to catch you anymore."

"Thank you for that observation Captain Obvious," Tink bantered before realising we had a new arrival.

"Wendy," Ella introduced before Tink could ask. "Wendy, this is Tinkerbell."

"You were a fairy?" Wendy asked softly.

"Note the past tense," Tink sighed, dropping the empty bag of pixie dust upon the floor. "She's ready to fly Captain."

Ella reached into her back pocket and threw the compass into Hook's waiting hands. He took one glance at it and nodded, "Aye. This'll do."

"It doesn't point north," Tink said, glancing over his shoulder.

"This is true Tink," the Captain smiled. "Because its telling us the way to the Enchanted Forest, isn't north. This little beauty, I'm guessing, was devised solely for the purpose of inter-world travel."

"You'd have to ask Pan about that," Ella commented as they shared a knowing glance, "So I guess we'll never find out. I'm going to go and get the map."

And heading into Hook's quarters, she dropped her bag and weapons by the door as a matter of habit before reaching for the open maps of both Neverland and the Enchanted forest on his desk. She thought she was alone in the room, but after feeling a breeze behind her, she realised someone must have entered.

That someone was the spirit that had spoken to Wendy earlier. Her face, or what could be seen of her face, was beautiful. Hair shone in flowers of silvery white into a dress of pale golden leaves.

"Who are you?" Ella breathed in astonishment. And less importantly, how did she get in?

"That crown," she said, lifting her slender floral arm to point at Ella's bag. Within it was the tiara Ella had taken from Dead Man's Cave that she had found so essential to bring with her "Keep it safe. Hidden. Away from Peter Pan."

"But why? What's so important about it?"

"In the hands of one girl, it could make Pan invincible; restore his power…restore his heartless nature. You must let him live and die; love and grieve. Be human."

"That would be best," Ella agreed with a nod, knowing that Neverland was dying, and Pan along with it. "But please, if you are on our side, tell me who you are.

"I'm the spirit of Neverland," the girl began, but was awkwardly cut off by Ella who was jabbing her finger in the direction of the crown.

"But you weren't always," Ella said sharply. "That crown had to belong to someone corporeal."

The spirit sighed – a very human sigh – before muttering 'shit' under her breath. That confirmed Ella's suspicions even before the girl said, "My name is Nevara."

Ella nodded in appreciation as the spirit looked up at her, understanding the connection they had to stop Pan at all costs. "Keep it safe soldier. Let Pan die."

And within a moment, she was gone. Disappearing on the wind, the spirit floated out of the window and into the sunset with glorious abandon. Clearing her head, Ella snatched the maps off the table and headed back out to see Hook at the helm. Wendy was looking distinctly out of place, and after passing on the maps, she led the new girl into the Captain's cabin. His bed was unmade because Tink obviously didn't find the need to clean up after herself when she was hogging his bed and making him sleep out on the deck. But Wendy was grateful for anything at that point, resting her head down upon the pillow and falling asleep almost immediately.

Going outside once more, Ella went to stand by Hook and said to him quietly, "You may be wearied by your search for a way to kill the Dark One, but rest assured it wasn't in vain."

Hook glanced up at her curiously. She inclined her head downwards to where the dreamshade sat in her bag, "It's in your cabin," and returned to watch over Wendy.

But as Hook called out orders to his limited crew and the Jolly Roger began to set sail to the east, soon to be up in the sky, nobody realised that Peter Pan was clutching at the figurehead of the Jolly Roger, settled into the momentum of the ship, and welcoming the freedom that he would have outside of Neverland. The freedom to explore and search for the stone that would save him and all of Neverland…forever.


	23. Back

A/N: Whoa guys. That episode was amazing! And Robbie Kay still did the eyebrow thing; even as Henry. *Melts*

And all the lols at the Hook/Tink thing. Because I never saw _that_ coming. =P

Thank you for the follows and favourites and reviews - they make my day!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Back**_  
_

**_Ten Years Ago_**

_"Even demons can be killed," Killian's voice was trying to be strong through his pain as he clutched his hand to his side; Milah lying still upon the deck behind him. "I will find a way."_

_"Well good luck living long enough," the Dark One replied with a smile as smoke clouded around him, taking him away from his ship, running like the coward that he was. Killian stared at the ground, where the hook he had embedded, or thought he embedded, in Rumplestiltskin's heart, clattered to the ground._

_Eyeing it carefully, he almost couldn't bear to look back at the ground where Milah's lifeless body was lying. Hadn't he thought it before? It was so much easier to simply not care about anything. Because the pain within in him was not only because of his hand – but because of the woman whose love had crept into his heart and made him a better man…less of a pirate…_

_"Haul the anchor and get ready to set sail Smee," Jones ordered, his eyes cold and unfeeling as he eyed his first mate. Pulling out the bean from his breast pocket, he stared at it questionably for a few moments before he finally continued, slowly and hesitantly._

_"We bury Milah at sea. She would have wanted that."_

_"Aye Captain."_

_"Then we're leaving this realm Smee."_

_Killian wouldn't say that they were escaping – no. Nor that they were running. The Dark One had wished him luck in living long enough to kill him. Well, he just needed to bide time then, didn't he. Go to Neverland and bring back a poison potent enough to kill any man – no matter how powerful._

_And it consumed him so much that it gave him a blissful sense of peace in forgetting. He forgot the pain he had felt; the pain he was feeling._

_Killian Jones was not one to forget his feelings; he revelled in life. But fuelled by revenge, the Captain held onto the hook tightly in the hand that he still had as he staunched the bleeding of his left hand._

_And soon enough, Killian Jones was no more._

**Present Day**

"Hook!" Ella jumped up the stairs, swinging on her hands. "How much longer?"

"'Bout an hour, love," he replied as she came up beside him at the wheel. He steered them easily through the air with his one hand and hook. He was at ease when he stood at the helm, a ship under his control and journeying through soft watery clouds.

"You love it when you're sailing away," Ella commented. Hook looked up at her in surprise and Ella was confused for a moment before realising she'd said that aloud.

"I'm not the only one, Hart," Hook answered knowingly. "I saw your face when we set off into the air."

"I'm free Hook," she answered, saying the words aloud for the first time. A small smile began to grace her face and Hook couldn't help but smile inwardly too. He caught himself quickly and his brow creased. Focusing back on the route, he checked the compass to ensure they were still going the right way.

"Where are we landing?" Ella finally asked, walking around Hook to run her fingers over the polished wood of the wheel.

"The Western Ocean if I do my job correctly," the pirate responded, looking over at the girl. "And I'm _very_ good."

"Don't get cocky Captain," Ella rolled her eyes, sensing his double meaning. As she did so, she felt the subtle brush of his hand on hers as they unconsciously met on the wheel. Ella hadn't realised she was still holding it.

"Did you want to steer?" Hook asked, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe," Ella answered, equally as confident. She slipped in front of Hook, in between his arms and folded her hands around his. Loosening his grip he _tsk_ed at her behind her ear and placed his hands on top of hers. "What are you-"

"Have you ever steered a ship before, love?" he murmured, his chin finding its way to resting upon her right shoulder. She was hyper aware of every place their bodies were touching. His breath on her cheek, his arms following the contours of hers, her back flat against his chest and his rough hands folded delicately around hers…teaching her. Taking her silence as a negative, he muttered, "Thought so."

"I'm a fast learner," Ella replied fiercely.

"Oh, I don't doubt it, darling."

She could feel the smirk radiating from his face, but chose to ignore it. Not letting herself get caught up in emotions was easier. Because the moment she did, she felt the return of her guilt.

They stood in silence for a few more moments until Hook released his hands. He sat back after that, only giving her instructions when they needed to change direction. But after half an hour of Hook's eyes being fixated on the back of her head, Ella finally stopped the annoyed look aimed at the mast and turned her gaze upon him.

"What is so fascinating Hook?"

"Watch it Hart!" He jumped up to realign the wheel that she'd moved as she swung round to face him. "Can you not sail my ship off course? Thank you."

Ella let go of the wheel suddenly as Hook turned them back the right way. She was annoyed with herself for being distracted by the pirate and took a step back as they both calmed themselves. Ella took a few moments to look at Hook, not exactly limiting her eyes to his head.

"Enjoying the view there, love?"

His blue eyes sparkled as he glanced over his shoulder and Ella quickly turned her eyes away from him. Under normal circumstances, she would have blushed, but these weren't normal circumstances.

"Tink!" Hook yelled at the fairy who was down the other end of the ship. "You remember how to sail her?"

"Aye Captain," she half smirked, running lightly across the deck to where they stood. Taking the wheel from Hook excitedly, he held out his hand to Ella, who, seeing his point began to walk straight past him. He sighed in exasperation and stalked after her.

"Ella!" Hook said almost angrily, and she finally stopped. "Why do you keep running from me?"

"Why shouldn't I run from you Hook?" she said, looking up at him in incredulity as she took a step towards her. How many times would she have to remind him to not use her name before he finally got it? "I know who you are; what you've done. For some godforsaken reason, I was drawn into your head to relive Bahnen Nain. And then I went and gave you the one weapon you need to kill Rumplestiltskin."

"So why do I keep-" She pursed her lips and lowered her eyes to where she had inadvertently begun to clutch at his collar with her small hands.

"Why do you keep _what_, love?"

"Just…" she let go and took a few steps backward. trying to calm herself. "Just leave me alone Hook. Please."

But he closed the space between them quickly, his arm bracing himself on the wood above the door as they shared the same air. He was tantalisingly close; threatening all of Ella's resolve. "Please," she whimpered, her body betraying her as her purple eyes drifted down to his lips. "Please," she whispered again, in a different tone; wistful…longing…

His lips came down softly, in the barest whisper of a kiss. He was waiting for her, she realised within that moment. He wouldn't take anything from her unless it was given – wholeheartedly.

And she couldn't. Looking up at his hesitant blue eyes; she knew she couldn't. It was her wish in the echo caves – her secret – that all she wanted was to feel. And even now, she couldn't let herself.

Staggering backwards, Ella practically ran into a spare room and closed the door, plunging herself into darkness. The next moment, however, a single flame was casting light over her-

Illuminating the boy who was standing directly in front of her.

She went to scream, but her sound was muffled by the hand he placed over her mouth.

"Shh Ella," Pan whispered, eyeing her carefully before removing his hands when he realised she was too shocked to make another sound. He ran his finger over her lips, having heard every word passed between her and Hook, and growing extremely jealous with each moment. "I'm here."

He said it like it should be a comfort to her. But all Ella could do was fear. So he had always intended to use them to get out of Neverland then. Whether he came because they had Wendy or simply because he had to didn't really matter to Ella, but the fact was that he was there frightened the hell out of her.

"You're here to save Neverland," Ella finally let out, when she regained control of her tongue.

"Well done E," Pan smirked. "You've been listening. And I need you to listen again."

Ella wasn't exactly going anywhere.

"Take care of Wendy for me." They would do that anyway; it wasn't exactly a chore.

"Sure Pa-"

The ship was jolted forward as a loud splash echoed around them. Ella was knocked off her feet and thrust forward into Pan's arms. She wasn't exactly uncomfortable with the way his hand snuck around her waist – she knew that if she wanted to, she could snap his arm and there'd be no slave band or contract to get in the way of it.

"We just landed," Pan said with a smirk, looking down at her. She disentangled herself from him quickly as she made to exit, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her, if not the way he was holding her. But his hand snapped the door shut as she tried to open in, continuing on, "Just thought I should wish you luck when you go to find your man."

Ella glared at Pan defiantly. He knew as well as she did where Shang was.

"Oh!" Pan reminded himself. "Of course, your friends, the fairy and the pirate, would have told you where he was. And where he was, of course, going."

"Well," he shrugged, beginning to circle her like a vulture. "I'm sure they believed it to be truth when they told you Ella."

"What are you saying Pan?" Ella asked dangerously, her teeth gritted as she resisted the urge to throttle the boy before her.

"I'm just saying that your Prince is waiting for you in the Emperor's city," Pan said with a smile – a dark smile – his conniving smile.

"He's not a prince," was all Ella said. He wasn't and never would be. Because he was dead. Who was she going to believe? The boy who'd kept her captive for ten years, or the pirate who had saved her?

"Oops," Pan brought his hand up to his mouth, feigning a slip of the tongue. But he was beyond that; he did everything with a purpose. "Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough. See you around Zhanshi Mei."

And with those words, the boy disappeared. His power unhindered by the transit between worlds.

"Pan, you little shit!" Ella muttered under her breath in anger as she pushed open the door with a loud creak and made her way up the stairs to the open deck, once again not too sure who she was supposed to believe.

And not even daring to let herself hope.


	24. Mama

A/N: Howdy Team! Pretty busy tomorrow, so I figured I'd update this now.

These next two chapters are just a little plot that needs to be put out of the way. But lots of little character interactions. =P

Hope you enjoy! xx

* * *

**Mama**

Hook sailed them onwards, breathing in the new air as they headed towards the nearest port. With it having been ten years of the pirate being missing, Hook wasn't too worried about being recognised, so they were heading straight to the capitol of Shayan. His thoughts were all about Ella; if she couldn't have Shang, at least she could have her family.

But the moment they made port, Tink was the first off the ship, happy to be standing upon solid ground. She stretched her arms and gazed around, giving a nod of satisfaction before walking off without them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ella enquired, as she came out of Hook's cabin, sliding her daggers into their sheaths.

Hook shrugged, taking his own glance around, "Shayan's changed since they lost the war." He frowned. It had changed a lot; definitely for the better. In fact, it was flourishing almost as greatly as it had been twenty years ago. But before either of them could board land, they spotted Tink once more.

She was at a standstill amongst the people walking past her. Her face was a mask of shock, a single leaf of parchment waving in the wind as she clutched it in her hand. Slowly, she began to walk towards them. She was hesitant almost, her bare feet hitting the dirt time after time as Ella and Hook watched her approach with bated breath.

Eventually, she was close enough to hand the paper over. It was written in Shayan Chinese, which both Ella and Hook could read, but it didn't particularly matter to either of them. What mattered was the sketch above it. A sketch of the Shayan Princess and her consort.

Shang.

Ella let the paper go in shock, her muscles releasing as tears sprang to her eyes. Pan had been right. Shang _was_ alive. She turned to look up at Hook, whose gaze was locked on the distant castle, mouth open unattractively. But Ella couldn't hold it in.

Throwing her arms around him, Hook caught Ella and circled his arms around her waist. She sank into his embrace, feeling the rippling muscles through his shirt move as he clutched her body to him. She was laughing and he was smiling. Picking her up, he spun her around in joy, letting her back down when he felt himself grow dizzy.

"He's alive," she breathed through her laughter. Her purple eyes seemed to have a slight golden hue as she looked up at the pirate. "He escaped Bahnen Nain!"

"He's alive," Hook repeated, looking back at Ella with the same happiness. It was easing his guilt, knowing that the man was safe and unharmed. But seeing Ella so hopeful for another man wasn't one of the best moments of his life. In fact, this news was both the best and worse he'd ever heard.

_Stop that,_ he berated himself. _She's happy. Let her be happy. Let yourself be happy._

But those two comments seemed paradoxical in his mind. Because Ella's happiness lay with Shang. And Hook's was with her.

xxx

Pan was as glad as Tinkerbell to find dry land. The moment he heard Ella's laughter filling the ship, he used their distraction to slip underneath the dock and use his hands to swing underneath the wooden slats nimbly. Eventually, he jumped back onto the right side and walked casually through the streets.

With his hands in his pockets, and a whistling tune coming from his mouth, Pan was looking extremely satisfied with himself. And to be perfectly honest; he was. This was the first holiday he'd taken in hundreds of years! Well, really it was a working holiday, but still, a change in scenery would do him wonders. At least this world wasn't dying.

Pan couldn't deny that he had missed this. The livelihood of the simple people. Not much had changed in three hundred years, even if he was hundreds of miles away from his hometown. The people here lived their lives in peace, unaware of the undeniable fact that they were going to die.

Well, he wasn't going to die if he found the Neverfall Stone, so that was all that concerned him.

He slipped into a nearby shop and walked nimbly over to where clothes were hung up on a rack. He wasn't particularly keen on changing, but his clothes were a little too inconspicuous for Shayan. And pulling out a shirt and breeches, he took a pair of boots and used his magic to disappear from the store.

The shopkeeper found a selection of coins sitting on his bench moments later. For all his shortcomings, Pan was no thief. And as he watched over the town from a hillside by the castle, he realised that he would never want this world. He wouldn't trade Neverland for anything. Shayan's clothes were made of the worst material he'd ever felt and he was itching like he had fleas; which was pretty much the final straw in the allure of his homeworld. Pan knew now that it was good for a holiday and nothing more.

He needed that stone so he could live in a place that he actually liked – with Wendy alongside him – ruling forever.

xxx

Ella leapt off the dock with Tink and the rest of the crew. Hook elected to stay behind to watch the ship which Ella thought was generous, but wasn't going to let it deter her from stepping foot in her hometown. It was about a twenty minute walk to her house, assuming nothing much had changed, and Tink went with her through the town, but when she started heading off on her own, Tink fell behind.

Ella tried to calm her own breathing as she saw the walls of her house in the distance. Blossoms were beginning to bud, which told her that it was close to winter's end. Her speed slowed as she stepped closer towards the large doors. Raising her hand, Ella saw that it was shaking. As she was about to knock, a harsh voice came from behind her.

"What do you want?"

Ella spun around, seeing a young girl walking towards her. She had a basket filled with fruit tucked under her arm. With it sitting on her waist, she looked at Ella expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"I'm looking for Zhanshi Jia," Ella said to the girl, her hand still raised at the door.

"She isn't expecting visitors," the girl answered, coming closer. Her hair was tied off her face, tendrils escaping onto her face that she huffily pushed back. She couldn't be older than her early teens, but she acted aged. To be honest, she acted like a protective mother. "I'll let you in, but I can't promise she'll be awake."

_Awake?_ Ella was unused to the concept of her mother sleeping in the day. Her brow furrowed as the young girl pushed open the door slowly. Following her through the garden, Ella noticed that it had grown. It was a little wilder than it used to be…then again, her mother was older.

"I'm sorry," Ella said finally, catching the girl's attention. "I forgot to ask what your name was?" Ella tried to be polite about it, but quite frankly, the girl didn't really want to speak.

"Liling," the girl answered, eyeing Ella carefully through her wary brown eyes.

"Ella," she replied quickly, hoping it would ease the girl's discomfort. All she did was nod and continue to work forward. Ella untied her boots at the door before quickly catching up with Liling. Ella kind of missed the easy slip-on shoes that she had once worn. They were easy in situations like this.

After placing the basket in the kitchen, Liling motioned for Ella to be quiet as they entered the bedroom wing of the house. It was eerily silent, as though Liling was the only person living in the house. As they walked down the corridor, Ella felt the aura of ages past emanating from the wooden walls. She ran her fingers over the slats until they came to rest on a familiar door.

Searching the door, she found the engraving of her name just above her head. She remembered when her mother had held her upon her hip, laughing as her father carved out the characters, stubbing his fingers more often than the man should have. Her eyes followed the characters to where a childish knife had stuck markings in the wood, spelling out the name her father had given her.

"Ella Hart."

Liling's mouth was open in shock behind her as Ella's hand grasped around the door handle, pushing the door open.

"You're Ella Hart?" It was a question this time, and Ella nodded her head slowly, staring around the room as though she were seeing it for the first time. But it was oddly uncomfortable, the idea that nothing at all had changed save for the thick layer of dust that had grown over the years. Nobody had set foot in this room in twelve years.

Ella shook the haze of memories from her mind and stepped out of the room, closing the door softly without saying a word. She didn't need to follow Liling to her mother's room. She knew her own house well enough.

When she slid open the door, it was to peek inside, her purple eyes illuminated by the sun pouring in through the window. The woman standing at the window, looking out on the wild garden wistfully, was weak. Her limbs shook with the effort of standing up.

And Ella felt a surge of emotion so strong that she was almost winded. She hadn't thought herself capable of this much affection in a very long time, but when the woman's eyes turned to her, so filled with a loving sadness, Ella couldn't stop the rush of feeling.

"Mama!" Liling pushed past Ella and went to Zhanshi Jia's side, grasping her by the arms and assisting her back to bed. "You know better!"

But Jia's eyes were unable to move from Ella's as Liling helped her back into the bed, pillows piled behind her head. Ella pieced together what she had heard Liling say, and realised that the girl was…well…she had to be her half-sister.

To be honest, she looked more like their mother than Ella did.

"Mei?" her mother questioned weakly.

"I'm here Mama." Ella dropped onto the side of the bed, sitting close to her mother. She was ill; sickly…and with just one look at her, you could see she was dying.

It wasn't the welcome home she'd been expecting, but it was better than the alternative.

"You're alive," she smiled, her eyes creasing and sparkling as she gave a light cough, using her hand to cover her mouth as her body convulsed. "You survived the war; and still…so young…"

"I was taken to Neverland Mama," Ella explained, the pain in her mother's eyes torturous. "But I've come back. I've come home."

"Oh Mei," she said softly, "My brave little soldier. You have to know before I go…"

Jia trailed off, her head looking out the window as she fought back tears.

"Your father called you Ella," her mother said, avoiding her gaze. "Because that is your name."

"What…what do you mean Mama?"

"You were-" A series of coughs wracked her body before she continued after Liling tipped a little water down her throat. "We found you on our doorstep twenty-five years ago. You have to know Mei-" This time the coughing lasted longer, and when she pulled her handkerchief away from her mouth it was spotted with blood.

"I'm…" Ella frowned. "I'm not yours?"

"You were always ours, my love," her mother reached up the hand that was lying lifelessly on the mattress, but got no further than a few centimetres. Ella pulled the weak hand up to her face, letting her mother touch her face for what seemed like the last time. Jia locked eyes with liling and gave a small nod. The young girl gave her mother a kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

And Liling and Ella stayed by their mother's side, each on a side of the bed as she drifted off into sleep. They sat in silence for hours, until she gave her final breath with a short hitch…and was still.

After that, Ella and Liling cleaned the room in silence. Until Liling saw fit to break it. Ella supposed, she'd had more time to get used to the idea of her mother dying. But Ella was shaking as she moved around, the happiness at seeing her mother painfully sullied. And yet, it didn't hurt as much as it should…

_I really can't feel, can I?_

"Mama re-married shortly after you went to war," Liling was murmuring as she cleaned the blood from her mouth. "I was born ten years ago."

"What will you do now Liling?" Ella glanced up from her mother's lifeless face, to the girl who was trying not to cry.

"I'll stay here," she said almost silently. "My father will be home later."

"And, you'll be okay?" Ella was genuinely concerned. As two daughters of the same mother, they had both been raised by the same strong woman.

"I'll be fine," she answered with a small smiled. Ella took the girl's hand and held it tightly with both her own as she said earnestly, "If you ever need anything…"

"I'll come find you Ella Hart."

xxx

Heading back down to the docks that night, Ella ran into a most unwelcome face.

"I really don't want to deal with you right now Pan."

"Come now E," he pouted. "I'm only here because I have something to offer."

"If it's your bed, I'm good thanks."

"Oh no. I think it'll be more to your liking. I could…" he shrugged, "Maybe, go and book you a meeting; with your prince."

"Princess's consort," Ella corrected quickly, although that didn't exactly make her feel any better.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Pan waved away her intrusion. "But I'm heading up there anyway."

"What's in it for you?" Ella asked, her face wary. She was still disinclined to believe Pan would do anything for her of his own volition.

"Me?" Pan acted affronted. "Why, I get to see my lovely ex-partner back in the arms of the man she's pined over for ten years."

_Partner?_ It was an odd choice of word for the boy. But she supposed, if they were trying to sound a little more civil…

"And you don't expect _anything_?"

"Well," Pan hesitated, his face taking on its usual look that he got around her, his eyebrow rising as he gazed her up and down. He left the rest of his sentence hanging.

"Never again Pan."

He sighed. He had expected nothing less from the strong-willed girl before him. Or at least, she liked to play at being strong-willed. He had broken her long ago, and after tomorrow, she would be broken again. And she would come running back to the one person who would always want her.

With a smug smile, he brought her hand up to his lips and brushed a light kiss over her knuckles before saying, "Goodnight Ella."

And the girl was left staring after the boy, torn between wanting to thank him and wanting to beat him.

In the end, she merely sighed, still suppressing the grief of the passing of her mother, and returned to the Jolly Roger sullenly.


	25. Safe

A/N: Hey Team! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! Questions are, of course, always welcome. =]

This is one of my favourite chapters; part of it was actually one of the first scenes I wrote for the fic. Guess which. =P

Anyway, enjoy! xx

* * *

**Safe**

Tink had left a pile of clothes in the Captain's cabin the next day with a note telling Ella that they were for her. By around ten o'clock, she was up and bathed and scrounging through the back for something that seemed like it was suitable to walk into the palace with. Eventually she found an embroidered blue and gold sleeveless wrap-around dress sitting inside, along with some brand new undergarments and shoes which almost made her giddy with excitement. Ten years in the same rags would do that to you.

Ella, probably for the first and last time in her life, was happy to be pulling on a corset. Lacing it up behind her back, she realised it was a comforting bind, even if it was horrendously uncomfortable. It did make her realise, however, just how bad her posture had gotten, and she almost winced as her back straightened out.

She refused to put on an underskirt, pulling on a new pair of black pants made of much thinner and smoother material than her old ones. Wrapping her dress around herself then, she tied the silk sash at her waist and turned to the mirror above Hook's basin. Looking at her face, she grimaced when she realised what she was going to be looking like going to see Shang again. What she wouldn't give for some kohl…

"Hook," she murmured with a small grin to herself, and began to rummage about in nearby drawers. After finding a brush and what looked to be an empty flask, she rolled her eyes, looking in the next drawer where a pot of ground black powder sat next to a blunted pointed stick. Glittering at Ella from beside it was a comb, ornate in its decoration with beautiful golden flowers dotting the edge. She couldn't deny the allure of the beautiful thing, until she realised who it must have belonged to…Hook's lover – Milah. She simply took the kohl and snapped the drawer closed with a swift flick of her hand, trying to ignore what she had just seen.

Her hair was drying in soft waves, and seeing herself, Ella hurriedly began to pull it back. Her reflex was simply to pull it into a bun, but she hesitated and instead began to separate it into strands, braiding it across the back of her head to fall in a plait down her left shoulder. Lining her upper eyelid and eyelashes with the black kohl, she began to see once more, the girl who Shang had fallen in love with. Smudging it just a little, she put Hook's effects away and grabbed a shawl out of the bag, eager to cover up the tattoo on her arm. Wendy was walking in just as Ella was examining herself in the mirror once again.

The young girl almost jumped in surprise at seeing the woman dressed before her. Ella spun around thinking something was wrong, but Wendy was simply a smiling mess, tears building in her eyes as she said, "You look so beautiful!"

Ella's face softened at the girl's compliment. It had been a long time since anyone had told her that with such honesty and no ulterior motive. She swept the girl into a motherly hug, tucking her underneath her chin as she murmured, "Thank you Wendy."

"Will you be back soon Ella?" Ella thought about it. She wasn't too sure what this meeting was going to mean; to be honest she wasn't entirely sure she was willing to think about it.

"I don't know," she smiled. "But I'll see you soon."

xxx

"Ella! You look positively ravishing." Pan winked at her as he said it and Ella grimaced.

"Say anything like that again Pan and I will punch your face so hard, you'll be looking out of your arse."

"I'm not familiar with any medical knowledge of this world, but I'm fairly certain that's anatomically impossible. Point taken, however. Shall we?"

As Ella followed Pan through the gate, which the guard opened after Pan showed him a certain slip of paper, she suddenly wondered why Pan was accompanying her. Eyeing him curiously, she noted that he too, had changed his clothes. And the outlook wasn't all that bad. When she asked him about his little trip though, he responded with-

"I have my own business to attend to here." Shrugging her off with a half answer, he closed the case, but didn't settle Ella's curiosity at all. However, as they wound their way through the front garden to the wide ornate doors, Pan snuck his hand around her waist like they were together.

"Move it or lose it Pan," she muttered as they entered the palace, trying to worm out of his grip, but he merely tightened his hold.

"Unless you want to end up in the Emperor's Harem I suggest you play the part E," he hissed back as a servant came to greet them. Ella was a little shocked at that, but she closed her mouth.

"Welcome," the servant smiled. It didn't reach her eyes; she obviously hated her job.

"We have a meeting with the Princess Shayan Xue and Prince Li Shang."

"Mr. Pan?"

_Mister Pan?_ Ella mouthed the words at him and he gave her a look that told her to not question it.

"That's me," Pan grinned. "And this is my wife Zhanshi Mei."

"Right this way," the servant replied, a little bored, directing them away before Ella could berate him for the 'wife' comment.

She knocked quietly on the door before the sound of laughter echoed and a singing, "Come in!" allowed them entrance.

"Peter Pan and his wife to see you, Your Highness."

"That will be all," the princess replied, sweeping down from her chair to embrace Pan in a wide hug, her empress sleeves swinging around her as she grasped the boy like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Peter!" she said excitedly. Ella watched the two of them incredulously.

_She used to visit Neverland in her dreams,_ he mouthed over Xue's shoulder to Ella, who nodded in understanding before a light cough alerted her to another's presence.

"Xue, who are these people?"

Ella craned her head when she heard the voice, searching for the man she knew it had come from. Xue broke away as he came around the corner, not letting go of Pan's hand.

"This is my childhood friend Peter; and this is his wi-"

"Mei."

Shang had turned pale when he spotted her, his eyes widening as though he'd seen a ghost. Xue looked between the two of them in confusion, "You know each other?"

"Xue," Pan interrupted. "I would _love_ to see the Palace Gardens. Care to show me?"

"Certainly but-"

"I think Shang and Mei have some catching up to do." With those words, Pan led the Princess from the room.

"You're alive," Shang finally said to her, when he was done taking in her face across the room. "I thought…"

"Yeah," Ella breathed, looking up at his almost fearful brown eyes. "Me too."

After a moment more of silence building between them, Ella began to breathe a little easier. She couldn't help but feel that standing there, across from Shang, was so much less than anything she'd expected. He looked at her in surprise, a little happy at seeing her, but extremely confused.

He had grieved for her.

"Where have you been?" He even sounded a little angry. "You got married-"

"No," Ella said quickly, taking a few steps forward. "That's a ruse. Pan's idea to stop me being stolen by the Emperor."

"The Emperor would have," Shang answered softly, closing the space between them. "You're still just as beautiful as you were twelve years ago. I still remember when you saved me."

"It would be pretty hard to forget."

She didn't know why she was being so indifferent but it was noticeable to both herself and Shang. They were close, but oh so far. Ten years of growing apart. And those ten years hung between them like a thick, tangible blanket.

"You found yourself a princess."

"She requested me," Shang said quickly. "I didn't…" he stumbled over his words "If I'd known you were alive…things could have been different."

"They aren't though," Ella said finally, the realisation almost expected. Shang questioned her with her gaze. "Things aren't different, but we are."

"Mei…" Shang's hand came up to cup her cheek, but his touch didn't have the same effect that it used to, and all she found herself responding with was, "It's Ella now."

Shang frowned, dropping his hand as Ella thought on her feet, the air in the room stifling her uncontrollably. Before she could change her mind...the resolution forming in her mind...she leaned up to her neck and pulled her necklace apart, slipping the ring off of it and holding it in her hand one last time before she gave it back to him. He looked at it with wide eyes, quite plainly never expecting to see the engagement ring again.

She needed to get out of there, and taking a few step backwards, Shang gave her a look that said he shared her sentiments exactly. They had both moved on.

"I still love you Mei," he said quietly, as she took one last look at her.

"I love you too Shang," she replied, knowing that it was the truth of a first love, to never forget them. And walking out of that room, she left the man once more, alive, and safe in the knowledge that she was no longer worrying about the man wanting her because she no longer needed him.

Ella pretty much ran from the palace grounds, but as she started to run back down the road to the town she was met by a familiar face. Then, and only then, did she realise what she'd done.

"Whoa E," Pan grasped her by the arm. "Slow down."

"Pan, you evil bastard," Ella spun round, concentrating on her anger to avoid the tears. "You knew!"

"Well of course I knew," his smug face only infuriated her further. "I had to have _some_ leverage."

"You knew all this time. Ten years...you knew he'd moved on."

"At least I let you hope Ella," he sighed as though he'd done her such a great favour. But seconds later, her hand had made contact with his face. In shock he looked up at her, astounded by the fact that she would actually slap him.

"I can't believe I thought you'd changed," Ella muttered in anger, walking away and leaving him staring after her in wonder. Whatever Pan had expected from her, it had most definitely _not_ been that.

When Ella stormed into Hook's cabin at dusk, she wasn't expecting Hook to be sitting at his desk. She thought he'd be out on the town, enjoying his freedom at the tavern, or brothel, whichever took his fancy.

Instead, his eyes found her the moment she stepped into his quarters.

"Oh God lass," Hook groaned, leaning back in his chair as he stared her up and down. "If I knew you were going out dressed like that I never would have let you leave."

"Shut up Hook," Ella breathed, not in the mood to banter with him. Going over to his basin, she began to take off her army tags – now ringless.

"And you found my stash of kohl?" His voice was smiling as he watched her carefully in the mirror.

"Not my fault you feel the need to wear makeup like a girl."

"Well, most people find it incredibly sexy," he commented, giving Ella the time to grab a washer and begin to scrub the black from her eyes. It smudged a lot, making her look like a crying panda, but she persisted, angrily rubbing at her face until her eyes were red and puffy, and Hook's hand came to rest on her shoulder, seeing her distress.

She stopped her movements, looking up at him cautiously as he delicately took the washer from her hand. She was momentarily too shocked to speak as he pulled her gently by the shoulder to face him. He didn't say anything, but simply began to dab at the areas on her cheek that she had missed. He didn't look in her eyes, just concentrating on the simple act of removing the remnants of her horrible day.

With his eyes not focusing on her, Ella had no trouble in taking in his face at such close quarters. The soft glow of the candles gave warmth to his piercing blue eyes, but they were weighed down by the soft creases of a frown upon his forehead. His eyes had shadows under them, as though he hadn't slept well for days. Ella felt a sudden desire to bring her hand up to his face and wipe away those shadows, smoothing out those lines.

But the gentle motions of the washer on her face had begun to move down her neck, and Ella closed her eyes peacefully, not too sure why Hook had gone there, but surprisingly not too concerned. With her eyes closed, she could hear Hook's laboured breathing. His movement's slowed, coming to a stop as she opened her eyes. He was looking at the fading bruises on her shoulder and regret crossed his face. Taking a step back, he muttered, "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Ella." He turned his face away and began to walk towards the door.

"No!" Ella said softly but with the hint of an order in there somewhere, surprising even herself. Hook stopped abruptly in his tracks. "I don't-" Ella hesitated, biting her lower lip, not too sure what to say. She'd been with Pan only moments ago, finally learnt Shang's true fate, and right now, all she wanted was to be comforted. She looked over at him as the familiar warmth his presence gave her emanated around the room. "Will you…stay with me?"

This time it was Hook's turn to be hesitant. But only for a moment. He changed his direction, slipping out of his coat and vest and dropping them delicately over his desk chair. As Ella watched him, he unlaced his boots and slipped onto the bed, still clothed and simply looking at Ella without expectancy or lust.

But as she turned her back to him and slipped off her dress, she heard his sharp intake of breath and felt a small smile begin to creep across her face. It was freeing, to not have Pan looking over her shoulder, or knowing that she was looking out for Shang.

"Love," Hook's voice was huskier than normal. "If you don't put some clothes on, I think this night might go a little more different than either of us want."

With the smirk still plastered on her face, she went to his drawer and pulled one of his spare black shirts on over her corset and breeches. Quickly, she undid the clasps of her corset and pulled it out from beneath Hook's shirt. Finally kicking of her boots, she padded barefoot over to the bed. Hook had his arms out waiting and she raised her eyebrows but didn't reject the offer, settling herself into them comfortably, her back leaning against the pirate when her head hit the pillow.

Hook seemed distracted by something on her shoulder, and for a moment, Ella thought he'd seen something else that had marked her skin, but he was simply staring at her hair, bound in the braid. Quickly, she began to undo it, but he leaned over her, pulling it free with loose tugs of his fingers. She began to shiver with the feeling of his fingers threading through her hair. Ella knew that if he kept going like that, if she took one more glance at his stormy eyes in the state that she was in, she would be lost in them. So she shuffled as though uncomfortable, which to be perfectly honest was the complete opposite of what she actually was, and Hook's arms settled loosely around her waist.

Shuffling back into position, Ella leaned into him, his voice murmuring honestly over her head, "I won't ever hurt you soldier." A feather light kiss was placed on the top of her head.

"Thank you Killian," she said, her eyes already falling shut. His body stiffened beneath her as she whispered his name. The moment didn't seem so strange for her, but he was absolutely certain it was the first time she had ever called him by name. And with a wave of something new flooding through him, he held the girl closer, feeling the rise and fall of her body as she breathed calmly, sending them both off to sleep.

A single tear fled Ella's eye that night, but she would not let them overcome her. For there, wrapped in Killian Jones' arms, for the first time in a very long time...she felt safe.


	26. Nightmares

A/N: Howdy team!

Just saying, I feel like I've made Pan one twisted son-of-a-bitch. But this is the end of his evilness. Redemption starts next chapter. (Took me long enough.) So warnings for a less than happy interlude between him and Ella.

Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites! CaptainHart seems to be our ship of choice at the mo. You guys are the bombshiz!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Nightmares**

When Ella awoke the next morning, Killian had one arm slung lazily over her waist, his breath coming in light snores. Somehow, she must have rolled over in her sleep, because his breathing upon her face was what eventually woke her just after dawn.

His face was peaceful in his sleep, unburdened. And the shadows from the previous night were disappearing with each breath he took. As Ella breathed a small sigh of contentment, she realised it wouldn't last long without someone walking in on them, and tried to delicately move Hook's hand. But he simply pulled his arm into her and drew their bodies closer until they were almost chest to chest.

A low groan came from his lips as he murmured, "Mmm…Ella."

Her eyes widened in surprise. He seemed to be moving unconsciously, still asleep. Or at least, she thought he was asleep. She really _hoped _he was asleep. Because the way he just said her name was not a particularly welcoming one with their bodies so close together.

"Don't…" Killian's brow began to furrow as his voice changed, taking on a desperate urgency. "No. Please don't."

As his grip on her tightened further, Ella felt her body seizing up. She didn't want to imagine what he was dreaming about, but it had clearly turned into a nightmare rather quickly. Pulling her hand up from the bed, she began to wake him gently, rubbing her hands up and across his chest and shoulders, the only part of him that she could really reach.

"Hook," she was murmuring, trying to wake him from his terrors. But her touch only seemed to confuse him further, and he began to squirm. She felt the cool of his hook through the thin shirt that she was wearing and she really didn't want the tip of it anywhere near her.

"Hook," she said louder and more urgent. His grip on her was making it hard to get away, but his hook was obscenely close to her skin. "You need to wake up. Now!"

His body stilled as his eyes shot open, the blue clouded by the darkness of whatever he had just seen. Killian was breathing heavily, like he'd just run a marathon. But once he realised he was back in reality, he withdrew his grasp on her like he'd been burned.

"Oh God, Hart," he saw where his hook was and his eyes widened further. "Did I hurt-"

"No," she said quickly, finally free to sit up. "You were just having a bad dream."

Killian took a moment to regain control of his breath, looking up at the ceiling as he ran his hand through his hair. Ella watched him regain control of himself curiously. He was the most vulnerable she'd ever seen him and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

He must have sensed her gaze because he turned his eyes up to her and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"What was it about?"

Ella let the words slip out before she could stop herself. She knew it was completely uncalled for and incredibly rude. But, Hook still seemed to feel a need to apologise to her.

"You were…"

So he _had_ been dreaming about her.

But Killian trailed off before Ella got up off the bed. If it was as bad as the other night's dream…maybe she didn't want to know. But glancing back at him, she saw that the crease had returned to his forehead.

Leaving him alone with his thoughts didn't seem like a fantastic idea, but the pirate wasn't going to talk. So Ella grabbed a plain brown dress out of Tink's bag before heading out into the town with Wendy and Tink, re-discovering Shayan's life, and meeting the baker's son that Tink had spent the last couple of nights with.

"She doesn't seem his type," Ella mused to no one in particular as the two of them flirted over the counter when they stopped by in the late afternoon. The boy was the clean-cut wholesome type…which really was far from Hook.

"I think its romantic," Wendy said, smiling innocently. Ella looked at the child incredulously before walking out of the shop. She hadn't realised exactly how late it was until she looked out over the horizon and saw the telltale signs of a pink dusk. Watching the sun set as she leaned against one of the boatsheds, she didn't hear Pan approach. But there was only one person who would stand that close to her, breathing down her neck with the familiar scent of Neverland still somehow attached to his skin.

"All alone out here E?"

"I don't want to speak to you Pan."

"Oh?"

He stood in front of her, blocking her view of the ocean. When she tried to sidestep him, he followed each step and eventually, she grew tired of his childish games and folded her arms, glaring at him in annoyance. He didn't seem to particularly care, taking a step forward and her, a step back, until he had her backed against the wall.

"What are you-"

Pan brought her lips up to meet his, and she sank into the familiarity of it. The texture of his lips, the exploration of his tongue, the passion of his body as he pulled her closer, one hand wrapped around her neck, the other at her waist, kneading at her skin through her dress.

But as his kisses grew more urgent, following her skin downwards towards the swell of her breasts where he lay harsher pressure on her skin, Ella began to come back to her senses. Her hands pushed Pan away feebly at first, but when he continued assaulting her skin, she pushed him away once more. He looked up at her then, something darker than lust in his eyes, and she wiggled her way out from between him and the wall.

But before she could get very far, Pan had her by the arm and was pulling her back towards him. His grip was firmer this time, ensuring that she wouldn't break away so easily. He pushed her back to the wall roughly.

"What are you doing Pan?" Ella sounded almost frightened and Pan cocked his head, examining her trembling lip with curiosity before taking it with his teeth and nipping it lightly. He returned to kissing her, urgently, as though he was desperate for her to return his need. His hands began to roam lower and Ella seriously considered just giving up. Just like she had all those years ago.

And Pan sensed it within her.

He didn't like the idea of love. It was nagging at him to stop what he was doing; to let go of Ella because it wasn't what he wanted. And the burning that she ignited in him…it was…

She was struggling under him, wriggling as she tried to break away from his lips to scream. But his hand covered her mouth; stifling her moans.

"You scream and the entire town will find out the whore that their soldier became."

_Zhanshi Mei. Pan's whore._

And just as tears began to seep from her eyes, her body lifeless in Pan's hold, she felt him being torn from her. She searched for her saviour, looking through her tears, only to find that Pan was on the ground, bruised and beaten, blood spurting from his nose…

"No!" Ella cried out when she finally realised what was happening.

Killian Jones had murder in his eyes as he stood over Pan, sword at the boy's throat.

Pan was leaning up on his elbows, looking up at Hook as though he was unsure of himself. He glanced back over at Ella for a moment before his eyes found the ground. He wasn't looking at her; he was ashamed.

And that's what Ella told herself she was stopping Hook for. Because Pan did have a heart; that's why she was stopping him. It was easier than trying to understand exactly what it was that still connected her to Pan deep within herself.

"Killian, please. Not again."

And as he glanced up at Ella, it was with a shared knowledge of the last time he had killed someone. How long he had spent regretting his moment of anger…

He didn't look back at Pan as he sheathed his sword, but merely stepped over the boy's slumped body and began to walk away, Ella hot on his heels. Killian's face was hard and unfeeling, but Ella could see the anger he was withholding from her, just as she was trying to stop the onset of shock by keeping on the move.

They walked silently across the docks, directly towards the Jolly Roger. Ella didn't miss Hook's constant placement of his hand on his sword, his eyes darting from side to side as he moved. But Ella knew his protectiveness was short lived. The moment they entered his cabin, the door slammed shut.

"What the hell were you doing soldier!" Killian almost yelled angrily. "I've seen you in action; you could've taken him down easily! Did you _want_ him to take you unwillingly? Because you did all you could to get away from him two days ago."

Hook turned around from his rant to find Ella crying silently against the door, her knees tucked up underneath her chin as she fought back loud sobs. He immediately regretted his temper and rushed to stand before her, helping her to her feet as she finally let a sob rip through her.

His anger dissipated, and he took her in his arms, wrapping his warmth around her shivering body as she muffled her crying in his coat. Ella clutched at Hook with all she had, feeling him apologise through the comforting embrace.

"It's been seven years since he…" Ella bowed her head once more. It had been seven years since he last forced himself on her. After that, Ella stopped resisting, and he in turn, had stopped trying to take her unwillingly. In the end her body betrayed her, bending to his wishes, and becoming the true slave that he wanted.

"I'm so sorry Hart," Hook murmured, placing his chin on top of her head. Ella felt him around her on all sides. But as she cried, she realised she wasn't the only one who was shaking.

"Why are you…" She almost asked him why he was shaking but then she realised that if he wasn't going to tell her about his nightmare, he was highly unlikely to let her in on his feelings. And that was what led her to her conclusion that the two were one and the same.

"It was your nightmare," she breathed, pulling away and struggling to wipe away her tears. "The one this morning. You dreamed…" She didn't want to say it aloud, but Hook's pained expression gave it away. Whether it was a fear or precognition, it was clear that Hook was blaming himself for what Pan had just almost done.

"Hey," she said softly, pulling her hand up to his face. He was trying to keep his face from falling, but he couldn't. It seemed strange, that they should be comforting each other, but in that moment, Ella wasn't thinking of comfort. In fact, for the first time in her life, she felt like she was being selfish as she looked up into the depths of Killian's eyes.

Running her thumb along his cheek gently, she felt his breath catch as he muttered warningly, "Hart-"

But Ella cut him off with her lips.

Leaning upwards, she kissed him gently. It was the most simple kiss she'd ever given anyone. When she broke away after the short connection, she saw Killian's eyes widen as his hand came up to trace the lingering taste of her on his lips…

His hand wound around her neck, giving himself a hold as he brought their lips together once more. It was still gentle, but there was something else within Hook's returning kiss. It was something foreign to Ella, something she didn't know how to label. All she knew was that she wanted what he could give; the feel of his hands running from her neck down her spine, the taste of his lips as she ran her tongue along his, asking permission to enter.

It never came. Instead, Hook broke away, breathing heavily as he watched her reaction. Ella's brow furrowed in confusion. She was sure he'd made moves on her before; he'd been waiting for her…

So what the fuck was he waiting for now?

"You don't…want me?" Her insecurities set back in again; her fear that Pan had ruined her taking hold of her once more.

"You have no idea, love," Hook answered earnestly, taking the hand that had been on her waist and clutching at her hand. "God, you have no idea how much I want you." He looked at her with such honesty and openness that she found herself lost in them, just like she'd been worried about being last night. But now, she actually _wanted _to be lost in them.

"But why…" She trailed off as Killian ran his hand up her arm. Ella knew she should have flinched away…that his touch should remind her of Pan's…

But it didn't. This was Killian. He'd held her at her weakest; waited for her to choose the moment…

"I made a promise not to hurt you Hart."

Ella brought her hands to Killian's chest, pushing them up and around his neck as his came to lie on her waist. "This was _not _your fault."

But he still didn't believe her.

"You have worry lines Captain."

Killian's frown furthered, but Ella leant upwards to bring her lips to his once more and he kissed her back slowly, cautiously. She trailed them upwards then, kissing lightly along his cheek and past his temple to where she placed two final kisses on his forehead, standing on tiptoe to reach.

When she pulled away, he was looking at her almost peacefully.

"There you go Killian," Ella gave him a small smile, her purple eyes shining. "You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough Soldier," Hook answered, looking at her with a small exhalation of air, knowing that she would never change. She thought she could take care of herself. It had lasted her twelve years hadn't it?

But as Ella pulled away from him, she moved to go and get changed once more.

"Did you want me to sleep outside?"

Hook's question seemed strange to her, but he was being completely serious. Apparently self-loathing was going around tonight.

"Get in the bed Hook," Ella replied heftily, as she threw on his shirt over her corset once more before pulling it off and pushing off her boots. By the time she turned to the bed, Hook was already sitting there, his face looking downcast as he sat up against the pillows.

Settling in beside him, he turned onto his side, away from her, and reached to blow out the candle.

"Hold me?" she asked, expecting him to refuse. But he didn't. Silently, he turned over and reached for her to cuddle into him. Tucked into his embrace, she nuzzled into his chest, his hand and hook somehow comforting on her lower back.

"You're safe now, love," he murmured as she breathed into his shirt calmly drifting off to sleep.

And not too far away, Pan sat on the roof of a shed, watching the town fall into sleep. He feared sleep and the nightmares it would bring. Nightmares of who he was and what he'd done; the price of a conscience…the price of love.

He sunk into the shadows…and the youthful boy who never apologised –

Well, he cried.


	27. Not Tonight

A/N: Howdy Team!

Guys, you have me all confused. Now _I_ don't even know who I want Ella to end up with (well, I do, but I'm seriously considering changing it).

Anyway, this chapter contains the scene that half of you have undoubtedly been waiting 26 chapters for – don't try to hide it. CaptainHart Smut! YAY!

And wow! Your response to last chapter was phenomenal! Thank you for the reviews especially, you guys keep me writing!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Not Tonight**

NEVERFALL STONE

_A stone of unknown size and origin, it is believed to have been formed by the ancient sorcerers as a source of magic, powerful enough to recreate or regenerate that which is dead or dying. The Neverfall Stone has appeared at various timed throughout the history of the Enchanted Forest, but has not now been seen for almost a thousand years. The last known place it was seen was in the Sayoka tribe, encompassing modern day Shayan. It can only be activated by one pure of heart, one of love, one of belief._

Ella's eyes scanned down the page of the book open on Hook's desk curiously as she sipped at her tea. Her knees were tucked up on the chair as she sat their easily in the morning. She'd been awake for a few hours, leaving Killian to readjust to his usual sleeping pattern which involved waking up at around ten.

"Hart?"

Killian's blue eyes were watching her from the bed, still heavy with sleep. Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw it was only nine.

"You're awake?"

"Apparently you're a bad influence on me," he replied with a yawn as he threw off the blanket and slid off the bed. His black hair was mussed by sleep and Ella felt a small smile tilting her lips upwards. He was still pretty disoriented and it was adorable.

Goodness. She was thinking of Captain Hook as adorable.

_When did that happen?_

"Tea?" she asked, reaching for the teapot on the bench, expecting him to say no. But he merely nodded as he got up and stretched, coming over to stand behind her as she read over the book. Taking his tea with his right hand, Hook began, "I think that could be what Pan wants."

"It hasn't been seen in a thousand years," Ella frowned, looking up at Hook's contemplative face. "Maybe I should head out into town this morning. See what I can dig up."

"I'll come with you-"

"Hook," Ella warned, as she stood up from the desk seat. "You didn't have any dreams last night. I'm safe, okay? Soldier, remember."

"You can tell when I'm having nightmares?" His brow furrowed and Ella seemed surprised as she said, "I thought you knew that you flailed a lot."

Hook shook his head as Ella continued, "Then why were you so concerned when you woke up yesterday morning?"

"I thought I might've crushed you."

Ella laughed at the worry on his face as she came round the chair to lay a soft imprint of her lips on his. "I wouldn't have minded Captain."

"Can you at least stick with Tink?" Killian asked, turning his back to her as she got dressed. "I don't want-"

"I'll be fine, Hook. You can turn around now." She gave him a small smile as soon as he turned. She crossed the room, placing a reassuring hand on his arm before leaning up and placing a comforting kiss on his scruffy cheek. "I have Phobos and Deimos with me."

"Huh?" Hook had never heard of these people, his brow furrowing in confusion, at which she laughed.

"You're worrying again, Killian," she smiled, displaying the two daggers in her belt. He visibly relaxed when he saw that she had weapons on her. "I can deal with Pan. I've dealt with him before."

Hook gave her a small nod, not entirely convinced. As she turned to leave, she stopped at the door, "By the way, I never said thank you."

"No need, love," he replied, giving her a small wave of farewell. "Have a good day."

xxx

When Ella arrived back on the ship, Wendy and Tink in tow, Hook was nowhere to be found. Some of the crewmen were milling about, but she was already comfortable in her/Hook's pyjamas, reading through the encyclopaedia once more. It was after dinner by the time Hook pushed open the door.

"Where'd you go?" Ella didn't look up.

"I was in town, asking around about the Neverfall stone."

Ella looked up then, her face hardening. She may be an open book, but apparently so was Hook.

"You were looking for Pan."

"Maybe I was," he shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Ella cried out in frustration, getting to her feet. "God, you're such a man."

"Well," Killian looked down at himself, with a small flourish of his hand. It lacked his usual suggestions, his face still serious. "Why are you so against me killing the boy who, let's not stand on ceremony, raped you?"

"He didn't."

"Not last night," Hook's fist was clenching at his side. "But he did."

"And that's in the past Killian," Ella said earnestly. "I got my revenge; I left him."

"It's not enough."

"Maybe in your mind," Ella answered.

"Why won't you let me kill-"

"Because I know you Killian!" Ella was so adamant of the fact that she stormed across the room, forcing him to look directly at her. His revenge had left him with nothing.

"No you don't Ella!" he answered gruffly, stepping back out of her reach. "We've known each other, what…a week? How much could you possibly know about me?"

"I know that you're afraid that maybe this could possibly mean anything." She closed the distance between them, eyes blazing. "Keep trying to fool yourself, pirate, maybe one day you'll believe it."

"Like you're any different, Hart," he returned, anger in his eyes. "Why are you even here? You're back in Shayan now. Why don't you just leave?"

Ella stopped momentarily at his words. The fierceness in her eyes dissipating as Killian too, realised what he said.

"Hart…"

"Maybe you're right Hook," she replied stiffly before grabbing her coat and daggers. "Maybe it's better if I go."

"Ella."

But she was heading towards the door.

"Ella!" he repeated, crossing the room and standing in front of the wooden doors before she could leave. "I didn't mean it; I'm…I'm sorry."

She gave a loud sigh before she turned to him.

"They're all gone, Hook," Ella answered looking up at him, motioning to the door behind him. "My mother; Shang. God knows where Mulan is. So I'm back in Shayan for no reason. I can't just…"

How could she just go back to being a soldier? She'd seen enough of war. But what else could she be? Return to being the maid she'd been as a naïve sixteen year old?

"You can't just go back." It never ceased to surprise her just how well Killian understood her.

"You fled to Neverland Hook," Ella continued, "When you lost her, you knew you couldn't go back to pirating on your own, so you fled; hell bent on destroying Rumplestiltskin. So what's stopping you now?"

_You are_, he wanted to say. Instead, he kissed her.

"I don't want to leave Killian," she muttered into his lips.

"Then don't," he answered in between kisses. "I'll be here as long as you want to stay."

"I do want to." Ella's eyes were burning into him, her intent clear in her eyes even before she muttered, "I want you."

"Hart," he murmured, hesitantly pulling away as he tucked a stray piece of her fringe behind her ear. He seemed almost nervous. "I haven't…I haven't done this in a while."

That only made Ella more urgent, her lips coming up to his with an intense passion, her small pale hands gripping at his collar incredibly tightly as though she needed something to ground her. Truth be told, this was a first for her too.

There was something in the was that the pirate looked at her, something about the way his words and eyes melted her insides that made her think this would be different. That this would mean something.

Placing his hand around her waist, Killian pulled her in closer as her tongue plundered his mouth as though she hoped to find something hidden there, something more than a Pirate.

And find it she did. Hook battled her, their tongues trapped in a fight that she inevitably lost as he captured her lips once more, leaving them burning when he pulled away to kiss across her jaw. The hands that had been holding his coat were now pushing the offending piece of clothing off his shoulders. It fell in a heap on the floor, his vest gone within seconds once Ella had undone the buttons.

Killian was being excruciatingly slow with his movements, but every time he undid a clasp on her tunic, he would return his hand to other parts of her body. The fire burning within Ella was only stoked by every touch he lay upon her skin, so she brought her own hand up to undo her dress, but Killian pushed her away.

"I'm taking my time, love," he murmured, kissing down to the swell of her breasts lightly.

"Please Killian," she pleaded, looking up at him with wide eyes. He gave in to her quickly, and undid the dress within seconds, his hand working overtime to get her out of her clothes.

Standing before him in just a corset and breeches, Killian felt himself hardening. Her breasts were uplifted, her pants sinfully clinging to her legs, and it took all he had to not just tear them off and ravish her.

No. Not tonight.

He was back to kissing her as he undid the clasps on the front of her corset. When finally he had released her from the bondage, Ella gave a small sigh of relief, but Killian took instead a sharp intake of breath as he took her in. In no time at all, he was kissing down her collarbone and towards her breasts, hearing her low moan as he touched her nipples simultaneously with his hook and hand. Mistaking it for pain, he pulled back, slightly alarmed, and began to remove the brace that kept his hook in place.

"No," Ella said quickly, holding onto it and eyeing him through her hooded lust filled eyes, "I want _you_."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Ella replied earnestly before pushing at the folds of his shirt to get him equally as naked as she was. This time it was her turn to kiss her way down his chest, playing with the hair that dusted his muscles. Her hands followed the movements of her lips, coming to the ties of his pants…

"Might we move this to the bed, love?"

"I kind of like the idea of the door," Ella smirked.

No. Not tonight.

As she laid herself on the pillows, he removed his pants easily, coming to join her with a smooth kiss on her lips. His hardness was pressed against her centre through her pants, and she needed to get them off. She needed him.

Killian was taking care of it for her though, her pants already undone. Ella lifted her hips so that he could simultaneously slip her underpants and pants down her thighs. But as he was pulling, he was laying soft kisses down any skin he saw, leaving a trail of fire down her legs. Unable to take his teasing touches anymore, she moaned loudly, "Please Killian."

He looked up at her with a devilish grin as he trailed his hand and hook up her legs, before he dove into her wetness and began to languidly tongue the juices flowing from her. She burnt with every touch, his ministration leaving her on edge but begging for more. Threading her hands through his hair, Killian felt her hips involuntarily bucking against his mouth and he smiled into her, adding two of his fingers to pump in and out of her as she began to moan louder.

"Fuck, Hook," Ella murmured breathlessly before she came hard around his fingers. Licking her clean, he looked up at her with a half-smirk, tenderness in his eyes.

"Not tonight, love," he replied, moving up to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his lips. He kissed her slowly as he nudged at her folds. She was ready for him and she let him know with a disgruntled moan. He entered her slowly, knowing he was no small man, and began to move at an annoyingly slow pace. As her hands found his shoulders, she tried to meet his thrusts with force, but he didn't seem to get the idea.

"Harder," she asked desperately, trying to ignore what he was doing, what he was making her feel. Ella wanted the pleasure. Wasn't that right? Wasn't that why she'd come to Hook?

"Please Hook." It was impersonal to call him by his moniker, but maybe that was what she wanted, wasn't it?

He sped up a little, still controlling himself carefully as he slid into her deeply. He ran his fingers along her every scar, laying soft kisses upon each one, coming down her arms, and even as she tried to pull them away, he kissed the ones she always tried to hide from him. She shivered as she pulled her legs up over his hips, allowing him better access to where she needed him.

Her grovelling moans told him that she was close, and when Killian looked up at her face, lost in ecstasy, he knew he was too. Bringing his hand down to her bundle of nerves, he toyed with her, the sensations overflowing Ella's body.

But she was watching Hook oh so closely. The way his eyes were fixated on her face, every touch so...

She came suddenly, her climax washing over her as she let out a strangled scream. She clutched at Hook's shoulders murmuring, "Killian, oh Killian," as she rode it out. He came just after her, spilling himself into her in relief as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses along her shoulder. He finally murmured into her skin-

"You don't have to be afraid, love." He knew exactly what was going through her head. He stilled his movements, looking down at her with…

It was more than tenderness, more than kindness…

Oh, God, she had never been more scared in her life.

Killian Jones had just made love to her.


	28. Dying

A/N: Hello my lovelies!

Here beginneth the third story arc – Pan central. =]

And I've completely deviated from my story outline, but I feel like this is so much better than I intended.

Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all! But God, PanElla or CaptainHart, that is the question.

DivingXDeep, your idea is fantastic, but I feel like that would just be really awkward in terms of publishing it, I'd probs have to make another story just for the last few chapters ad shiz. But that might be the way I end up doing it. I dunno. I've got a little while still before I have to decide.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Dying**

**_50 Years Ago_**

_Peter Pan was playing a game with the lost boys. They all hid, and he and Felix had to find them. The last one to be found got to be king for a night. It was something to keep the younger kids happy, but it was exhilarating to fly over the island in search of them._

_When he was searching for Slightly in the crevices of Mermaid Cove, he heard a distinctive grunt as someone began climbing over the rocks. Pan spun around, his eyes searching the darkness for the lost boy, instead he was met by someone unfamiliar._

_Pulling his sword out, he saw the silhouette stop movement and his eyes narrowed._

_"Who are you?"_

_The shadow was silent for a moment before a lighter voice came back, "Nevi."_

_"Nevi." Pan repeated the foreign name on his tongue before realising something he'd missed. His eyes widened in the darkness as he stated, "You're a girl."_

_"That would be correct," Nevi replied, taking a step closer to him as he lowered his sword._

_"Girls don't come to Neverland. Only in their dreams."_

_"Well, then I suppose I'm dreaming then, aren't I?" She took the news at face value, not questioning the incredulity of it. This girl had imagination; she had faith._

_ "I'm Peter Pan," he said, introducing himself in the darkness. As she took another step forward, Pan finally saw the girl in the light. _

_She was a small thing, but her eyes had a hidden laughter in them. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in a screen of pale gold. Nevi gave Pan a small smile._

_"I know," she replied, looking into the boy's green eyes that were covered by the shadows of the cave. "So tell me Peter Pan. How do I get to Neverland for real?"_

**Present Day**

The next morning when Hook awoke, Ella was gone.

The space next to him shot a sense of emptiness throughout his being. He knew it. He fucking knew it. There was no point in loving the girl, especially when she quite plainly didn't want to let him in.

Pushing the sheets off his naked form angrily, he searched for new clothing to put on. By the time he stepped out onto the deck, the sun was high in the sky and Wendy was sitting up on the stairs, an apple in one hand and a book in the other.

"Where'd you get the book, Wendy?"

Hook had basically been babysitting the girl for a few days when Tink and Ella went off. She'd grown to, if not like him, at least hold suitably non-hateful conversations.

"Tom gave it to me," she said, glancing at Hook over the book rim.

"Tom?"

"Tink's lover."

Hook's eyebrows raised at the new information, not to mention Wendy's nonchalance with the subject. Personally, he'd never been to her world, but judging by what he'd told her, it wasn't exactly the most common of occurrences.

"Have you seen Ella this morning?"

"No." Wendy took another bite of her apple with a crunch. She didn't say anything more but Hook pushed, "Do you know where she might have gone?"

"Into town?" Wendy shrugged. If Ella hadn't left her presence with anyone, quite obviously she didn't want to be found.

She'd left him. Killian Jones didn't know why, but she'd left him.

And it hurt more than he let on.

xxx

Ella had a bag filled with food as she walked back along the docks. Walking through a few sheds, she almost tripped over a body lying in the corner. Keeping her footing, barely, she turned on the bundle of rags.

"What the fuck are you still doing here Pan?"

Wow. She was starting to sound like Tink. But to be honest, she didn't really care. Her hand was sitting on her dagger just in case he tried anything. Judging by his current state however, that was unlikely.

His hair was dirty, his face still marred by his own blood. He clutched at the thick rag of a blanket around him as he curled further into the brick wall, flinching away from the girl as though he was the victim.

"Pity doesn't suit you Pan." She said the words harshly

Still the boy didn't respond. When Ella leaned down to face him, reaching out to turn his head to face her, he jolted her hand away with a sharp inclination of his head. He muttered weakly -

"Get away from me Ella."

"No," she answered defiantly, sitting herself down on the stone floor as Pan still refused to look at her. "What the hell happened to you?"

He didn't answer. And Ella was finding his silence increasingly disconcerting.

"Why are you here?

When Pan asked her the question, it was soft and almost fearful.

"Are you hurt?" Why was she so concerned? This was Peter Pan. And yet, sitting there, looking so pitiful, she didn't want to leave him. Ella's lips were pursed as she thought to herself. She could easily leave him there, starving and dirty, where he would most probably die.

But, minus the chains and the cuts, he looked exactly as she had 10 years ago. Alone.

"Why are you here Ella? Go." Pan's eyes were looking directly ahead of him now, focused on the tiniest imprint of the crate that locked him in.

"What's wrong with you Pan? Are you dying or something?"

"Yes," he said, still distracted. "That would be better wouldn't it?"

Oh no. He did not get off that easily.

Using her muscle, Ella spun the boy around by the shoulder and turned him to face her. His green eyes were looking everywhere but at her. Slowly, his hands escaped the blankets, to reach up and cover his face. But Ella didn't miss the deep shadows under his eyes and the sallow nature of his skin.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a bread roll in her hands. She considered using the food as leverage to get answers out of Pan, but that wasn't going to help at all. Instead she held it out before her, an arm's length between her and Pan.

"Eat it." Ella said the order with a warning in her voice. Pan didn't know what she would do if he didn't take it, so he did. Reaching out his hand from the blanket, Ella saw his blood encrusted nails as he took hold of the bread. He didn't take a huge bite, only the barest nibble. But as his stomach growled, he lowered the bread to his lap and refused to take another bite.

In anger at his refusal to comply, Ella pulled his head up with a firm grip on his jaw. He locked onto her hair, but she ordered, "Look at me."

There was such pain in his green eyes that met hers fleetingly. She couldn't explain it, because this wasn't the Pan that she knew. He wormed his way out of her grip like a child who didn't want human contact.

"Leave me alone Ella."

_I'll never make up for what I've done._

"You're fucking Peter Pan!" Ella answered angrily, putting her hand around the back of his neck and gripping his hair as though pain would knock him awake. "Snap out of it…"

Wetness coated her hand and she brought it out only to see blood across her palm. Her eyes widened as she started to pull aside the blanket Pan was wearing, but he only clutched it tighter. He was weak though, and if Ella wanted something, sooner or later, she got it.

Pulling it aside, she saw more than what Hook had inflicted upon him. Bloody self-inflicted scratch marks covered the skin she could see, and bled through the skin that she couldn't see.

"Oh God Peter…" Her face fell as she took in what was happening. He wasn't joking when he said he thought death was better. But he didn't say a word, not even when she called him by name – something she hadn't done in ten years.

But what did that even mean? Peter Pan, the most dangerous and evil teenager to ever have lived, suddenly had developed a conscience? He was...sorry for what he'd done?

_I'll never make up for what I've done._

Ella shook her head distractedly. Those weren't her thoughts.

"Get out of my head Pan," she muttered, clenching her eyes shut. Damn his magic. Damn his self-pity.

And damn him for making her care about his wellbeing.

Throwing the blanket back over him, Ella grabbed her bag and hauled the dead weight to his feet. He almost collapsed but, Ella held him up, her muscles straining as she pulled his arm around her neck and her other arm around his waist. Thankfully it wasn't a long way back to the Jolly Roger.

Ella didn't understand what was going on with Hook and Pan. A week ago they'd been sexually driven bastards, each with their own personal motives. And now, all of a sudden, their worlds revolved around her. She wasn't having any of it.

Ella was going to fix this. She was going to fix them.

xxx

"Oh no," Hook said, coming across the deck, waving his arms frantically. "No, no, no, no, no to the furthest reaches of Davy Jones' Locker, no."

"Look at him Hook!"

"I am. Hence the 'no's."

"He can't even walk, let alone do anything malevolent," Ella frowned angrily. "I'll stick him in the brig if that's what you _really_ want. But do you honestly want to kick a man when he's down?"

"He's no man." Killian's eyes flashed as he folded his arms across himself, "He's a demon."

"A demon who needs food, rest and a bath."

Ella and Hook battled for a moment with their eyes. Eventually, Hook groaned in frustration and walked away, Ella taking Pan downstairs and into a spare hammock, where he slumped lifelessly. It was with keen eyes that she watched him drift off into sleep. When he awoke, she would have to put some life back into him.

"Smee?" she asked as she came out into the corridor, running into Hook's first mate. "Would you be kind enough to draw me up a bath?"

"In the Captain's cabin soldier?"

"No, down here," she answered, not stating who it was for, but a little annoyed that it had taken so little time for everyone to just assume that her and Hook were together. It was one night.

_Plus the two you spent in his arms before that._

Sighing loudly in frustration, she took one more glance at Pan's face before closing the door behind her and heading back out on deck. As she was walking up to the helm to watch the sunset, she heard approaching footsteps behind her.

"If you aren't going to say anything about Pan, then we at least need to talk about last night, love."

Ella froze in her tracks, "No we don't."

"Ella-"

"Hart," she cut him off, spinning around to face him, folding her arms defensively in front of her. Killian eyed her with a knowing look before he closed the distance between them. She expected him to be angry with her for rejecting the use of her name once more. Instead, he brought his hand gently up to her face, sending a spark through her body before his hand drifted lower to sit on the line of her dress, pressing into her sternum. There, he murmured, staring at his hand with something of a sadness in his eyes –

"Yours is so guarded that I don't even know if you have one."

And then he left her there, his words cutting into her skin and shooting pain into her heart. Or was it just empty space?

Was he right? Was that why she was so scared…

_No_, she thought to herself adamantly, trying to ignore that everything he had said was so perfectly right. She stared fiercely at his retreating back. _No. I _will_ feel again._

_I will love._


	29. Feel

A/N: Hey Team!

Ye be warned for angry yet incredibly emotional CaptainHart sex. =D

Also, this is the longest chapter of this story! Could've split it, but the flow of the chapter would've sucked. Literally, I would've had to cut the smut in half and that would've been awks...

Thank you for the reviews guys! I love hearing your comments on my chapters. And I just got past a hundred which is more than I got for _When One Day_, but then again, this one is longer. I've taken some time, and decided what I want to do with this fic (ergo, I'm just going to write it how I initially planned because I simply cannot please everybody - but I'll try to in a roundabout sort of way =P).

And, my goodness, I'm going to die tomorrow. I cannot, for the life of me, wait for the mid-season final. Yet, at the same time, I don't want to see it. Because I don't want to say goodbye to Pan. =[

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! xx

* * *

**Feel**

Ella had taken to peeling Pan's clothes off of him since he wasn't exactly helping the situation along. But she didn't want his cuts getting infected, and with days of grime built up on him, it would happen very quickly if he didn't start taking care of himself. With his lack of movement and care, it was evident he was in no fit state to look after himself.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," she scoffed as he tried to move back into the shadows once more. But that only seemed to make him retreat further into himself.

"Pan," Ella began in a clear voice. "I know you're regretting what you almost did the other night. But the fact is, you didn't. And you're here now, and I don't…" No. She couldn't admit to not hating him because it simply wasn't true. Part of her would always hate him, but at the moment, sympathy was overriding it. "Just let me help you because, quite plainly, you don't want to help yourself."

She pulled him off the hammock and began to undo his pants. There was nothing sexual about Pan's marred body as he slipped into the bath, hissing as the cold water met his cuts. The cuts across his body seemed worse today, even fresh, as though he'd dug his nails in once again. Ella snatched his hand out of the water and glanced at his nails which she began to scrub first.

She worked in silence to remove the blood and grime from Pan's body. Noticing as she did that majority of the nail marks were on his chest.

"What were you trying to get off?"

"The feelings."

But judging by the whereabouts of his injuries, he was tearing at something more than feelings. He was tearing at his heart; trying to get it out.

"Everyone has a heart Ella," Pan murmured before he hissed in pain, Ella touching the cuts on the back of his neck. "Some people just choose not to listen to it. Or forget that they have one. I didn't think…"

He took in a deep breath to both stifle the pain and calm himself before continuing, "I didn't think it would hurt so much. When I set you free, I kept acting like it wasn't affecting me. I kept going on like I had. And then I…"

He shut up again, the memories of last night still fresh in his mind. To Ella, it marked how much he had changed, that he would regret something he had no qualms doing many years ago. Ella reached out her other hand to his face and Pan flinched away from her, but she continued, placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it softly as her other continued to cleanse his wounds.

"You're changing Pan."

"Is that a good thing Ella?"

"Yes," she nodded softly, giving her hand a rest as she placed her forehead on his, not taking her eyes away from his tortured ones as she finished genuinely, "Yes it is."

xxx

Ella went back upstairs when she was done with Pan, passing Wendy on her way young girl stopped her and said, "I heard that Pan's on the ship. He…followed us here?"

"He did, Wendy." Ella looked at her apologetically. She looked really worried by that fact, and Ella said, "If you want, I'll stay with you tonight."

"You…aren't staying with Hook?"

"You're more important." Ella gave her a small smile, not letting on that she was avoiding the Captain at all costs. Going up on deck, she was glad that he wasn't there. Grabbing some food, she began to walk back downstairs to Pan, before a cough alerted her to Hook's presence. With a grimace, she turned around slowly. "Hello Hook."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes."

"I guess it just disconcerts me that after spending last night in my bed, you'd then be bathing another man."

"It's just Pan, Hook."

"He still has a hold on you Hart," he said as he walked down to her level. "You still act like his slave even if you aren't."

"Just because I choose to help him-"

"You need to take control of your own life Hart. Be the soldier."

Ella eyed him curiously, "You really don't like that I'm anywhere near Pan do you?"

"Pan who also happens to be the only other person who's had you."

Ella's eyes narrowed at that, "_Had me?"_ Poor choice of words there, Killian – and he knew it, frowning when he realised what he'd said. "Like I'm some kind of whore?" Ella almost laughed, "You know that's what he called me when he had me pinned that boatshed. What does that make you Killian?"

She didn't wait for his response before going back downstairs, fuming at the man. She knew that he was angry at her for helping Pan, but that didn't give him the right to act like he owned her. After all, Ella didn't go around shooting her mouth off at Hook because of his history with Tinkerbell.

Walking back into Pan's room, she saw him sitting absently on his hammock and handed him the bread asking, "Please eat it."

He hesitated before Ella groaned, "I'm really not in the mood Pan, so just fucking eat it."

He took a small bite, and another bite pretty soon after, soon almost half of the bun was gone.

Ella found it an opportune time to voice her feelings, or lack thereof, to someone. Pan was silently eating, and she needed to vent, even if what she vented wasn't something she'd ever said aloud to anyone except the Echo Caves. She felt a similarity between her and Pan at that moment...even though they were worlds apart. Him realising he had a heart...and Ella questioning her own...

"Why can't I feel, Pan?" she asked suddenly. "I want to feel."

"That's not my fault," Pan answered quietly after a moment's silence, "At least not in the magical sense. But I've done so much damage to you…I don't understand how you could still be here. I understand that it might have..."

"I just need to get it all out of my system Pan," she vented in frustration. "You…Hook…I need to move on with my life. You guys need to move on with your lives." She didn't want it drawn out anymore.

"That would be best." Pan didn't look at her when he muttered that.

With a sigh, Ella stood up and opened the door, turning back as she did and saying, "Please don't hurt yourself again. I don't want you to."

And he nodded almost imperceptibly as she closed the door and left. She heard Wendy's gently snoring which signified her sleep, before heading back to Hook's cabin which was thankfully empty. She rid herself of her weapons, dress and shoes and was leaning against the door when Hook came inside.

"Hook," Ella said calmly.

"I thought we were on a first name basis now, love," Killian commented smoothly and a little too coolly, eyeing her as he walked in and hiding his lust at her state of undress. His eyes were dark however, as she walked over and leant past him, brushing him tantalisingly as she clicked the door shut, locking them in.

"You said I needed to take some control," Ella began, looking up at him, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. She was taking control all right. One last night with the captain to get him out of her system. "I can think of how to do that. And you're going to listen. And you aren't going to argue. Okay?"

"Getting in touch with your pirate side?" Hook felt her hands curl around his coat lapel and pull him forward before spinning them so that he was leaning on his desk. All that he wanted to do was reach for her and touch her, but he restrained himself. Barely. He had no idea what was going through her mind. Only ten minutes ago they'd been at each other's throats.

"Stop talking," she began. Ella looked him up and down before settling on his eyes. "Kiss me."

Killian hesitated momentarily before seeing the firm resolution in her eyes. And seeing that, he twined his hand around the back of Ella's neck and pulled her to him, crushing her lips. There was no gentleness in his kiss, and none in hers returning - they were both too angry for that. She met him with equal fervour, pushing him backward into his desk as she forced her tongue into his mouth. He tasted just as she remembered. Rum and the sea. And pirate. It definitely had its own flavour. And maybe she didn't like rum normally, but on Killian Jones it was positively sinful.

She kissed her way along his jaw and taking his earlobe into her teeth, earring and all, she heard his breath hitch. She brought her lips back to his as she untucked his shirt and began to push it up his torso. With a quick raise of his arms, the material was thrown to the ground, and Ella began to kiss lower. Pulling his necklace over his head, Ella saw him move to take off his hook-

"No," she ordered, looking him in the eyes, glistening with lust. Just as she had last time, she wanted all of him. "Leave it on. I'm sure we can find other uses for it, Captain."

Her words had him hardening quickly beneath his leather pants, and his arousal wasn't lost upon her. In fact, with a smirk, she looked up at him through her darkened eyelashes and ordered, "Undress me Captain."

"I'm honestly not sure what I think about you giving your superior orders Soldier," Hook grinned darkly as his hands came up to her corset and began to undo the clasps nimbly. Within a few seconds he had it off, revealing her creamy white flesh to him. His fingertips began to trace up her stomach but Ella slapped his hand away.

"I said undress me Captain," Ella repeated harshly. "Not touch me."

It was then that Hook realised what this was. This was what she wanted – sex without the feelings. Hook could play to that…if it was really what she wanted. He gave her a small pout and she took pity on him.

"Yet," she added for clarification. And his hand went to her pants. Pulling at the strings he had them undone and began to bend to pull them off her legs. It took all he had not to touch the soft skin revealed to him as he did, but Ella quickly pulled him back up as she stepped out of them, pushing him around and to the side of the desk.

"Sit," she said, and he jumped up on the wood as she stalked forward. "Now on your back." He shivered at the tone of her voice. It was insanely erotic to hear her dominating orders, but he knew that soon enough he'd be back in control, so he let her take from him what she wanted for the time being. In the next moment, Ella had come around to the side of the desk and swung her leg over him so that she was straddling his throbbing erection that desperately needed to be released from his pants.

"You're going to take me on my desk?" Killian smirked, the irony of the situation not lost on him. He'd been in her position many times before, but he had to admit this angle was amazing. He'd have to show it to her sometime. That is, if she gave him another time. If this wasn't just a last fuck to get him out of her mind.

But thoughts of the future were lost on Hook as Ella began to press her centre into his, grinding down through the layers making him impossibly hard. He couldn't help the groan that started deep in his throat.

"What's the matter Hook?" Ella was looking at his face curiously. "Aren't you satisfied?"

"I swear to God woman, if I don't get these fucking pants off I'll-"

Her hand was palming him through the material, "You'll what Captain?"

"Just…c'mon Hart."

"You're going to come on me?" Ella's eyes widened with a smirk. "Well that doesn't sound too bad Captain. But I'd prefer it in other places."

He shivered at her words as her hand began to pull at his strings and she pushed his pants down easily, stopping momentarily to pull his boots off. The next minute, he was lying bare before her. Ella stared him up and down before involuntarily licking her lower lip and watching him shudder.

Tracing her fingernails up his legs, she watched him carefully, never taking his eyes off him, even as she grasped his generous length in her hand and began to slide it back and forth along his shaft. Ella lowered her tongue to lick the salty liquid on his tip before devouring as much of him as she could.

Hook groaned loudly as his hand came down to thread through Ella's dark hair. His hips began to involuntarily buck into her mouth, and knowing she could take him deeper, she did, feeling him hit the back of her throat as he began to use his hand and hips to build a rhythm. She continued to lick at him as he thrusted shallowly into her throat, his breathing becoming uneven.

"Hart," he warned, but she didn't need the warning. She could feel it coming, and come he did, his seed pouring into her mouth and down her throat as she glanced back up at him and swallowed.

That motion alone had him staring at her in wonder, arousal filling him once again, not helped by what she muttered as she came crawling up his body.

"I told you I preferred it in other places," Ella smirked, her violet eyes positively glowing.

Hook pulled her down for a kiss, tasting himself on her. His hand and hook began to trace up her body simultaneously.

"When did I say you could touch me Captain?" Ella muttered into his lips.

"You don't seem to be objecting, love."

She continued kissing him as she murmured, "That's because I'm so fucking wet that anything feels like relief at this point." She took a few centimetres back and looked at him, "Do you have any idea what you look like when you're being blown?"

That was an odd question. He didn't exactly stand in front of a mirror. But the mere question sent shivers down his spine and he felt himself rising again.

"You throw your head back, and your hips arch forward. Your eyes shut tightly and you let out a deep groan, but it's not entirely relief even though your face seems so. Because you want _more_."

Hook was already thrusting involuntarily back into Ella who was nipping at his collarbone as she spoke, licking and sucking. She was grinding her wetness against his stomach as he played with her nipples. She almost didn't feel his hook sliding down to rid her of her panties, but they were gone before she could object. And a smile played at Ella's lips as she watched the ascent of the hook back to her nipple.

Swiftly, she got off Hook's lap and jumped back to the carpeted floor. He groaned in protest.

"Where are you going minx?"

"Come and find out Hook," she answered from across the room. He spun around and saw her lying on his bed, her nakedness simply accentuating her natural beauty. For a moment he was gobsmacked, but the next he was on her, kissing her forcefully as he finally had the upper hand – which he used to drag lower towards where her need was greatest.

"No," she stopped him looking at him with shining eyes as she smiled darkly, "Use the hook."

Hook's eyes widened as he looked from the curved metal to her wanton face, with a dark smirk, he began to trace it down her body. When the cool surface hit her heat, she moaned in pleasure. And that was all Killian needed to delve the blunted curve of his hook into her warmth. She didn't move too much, letting him take control, after all, he was the one pleasuring her with a weapon. But Hook wasn't going to let her come that easily, because seeing her with his hook buried in her quim had Killian rock hard.

"Enough foreplay love," he murmured, withdrawing his hook as she let out a whimper of loss. "You're going to see just what _more_ is."

Ella's eyes were glistening in excitement as the pirate tweaked at her nipples, lined himself up with her entrance, and sheathed himself inside her entirely.

"Oh God, Hook," she groaned, feeling him fill every inch of her. "Please."

"Please what, darling," he smiled, his blue eyes shining mischievously. "I thought you wanted something from me when you came here tonight."

"Hook," she moaned once more as he began to move, pulling himself out before thrusting in entirely once more. He kept a slow pace as Ella pushed back against him muttering, "Please just-"

"But I thought you were giving the orders Hart?" he smirked down at her. She returned with a dark smile then, grasping his shoulders and looking him directly in the eye.

"Fuck me, Captain," she groaned, stating exactly what she'd gone to him for. "Take me...hard and fast."

He heeded her words, speeding up his thrusts. It was rough and it was dirty and it was everything Ella needed. Hook pounded into her muttering filthy words in her ear that she'd never expected to hear from his mouth. But God, they were only making it that much better. Waves of pleasure rolled over Ella with each movement and she found her sense of dominance gone. At that moment, all she could feel was the warmth of Hook's body on hers as he nipped at her neck, leaving kisses and love bites. Her moans grew louder, cursing mixed in with all of Hook's various names.

"Come for me Ella," he whispered tightly into her ear as she felt the telltale signs of her release. He could feel his own pressure building.

With a loud cry of his name she came, exploding around him as she clutched at his skin. He gave a few more thrusts before he released himself into her, riding out their orgasms until the two of them were completely drained of all they had and Killian collapsed on the bed beside her.

Ella was already pulling on her breeches as Hook caught his breath. It took him a moment to regain his senses before he realised what she was doing.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry," she answered indifferently as she pulled on one of her old singlet tops that she saw sticking out from the clothing bag. Following suit, he crossed the room to find his pants, his fists clenching as he pulled them on angrily.

"Fuck Ella!" Hook groaned finally, walking across the room, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't want to be _this_ with you. I don't want to just take from you and have you run out on me in the morning. Or, straight after."

"So you want to do me like you did the first time?" Ella replied angrily as he turned to face her. "You think I didn't feel that? Your tenderness as you _made love_ to me? You make me sick Killian."

"I make you _feel_," he replied earnestly, coming down to bend in front of her. "Why is that such a hard concept for you to believe? Can't you just take it at face value that I actually care for you?"

"Why can't you just leave me be?" Ella said back to him in aggravation. "I'm fine the way I am."

"But you aren't _happy._" He was looking up at her with such apprehension and – dare she say it – love. She almost couldn't take it.

Almost.

Because, as always, Killian Jones saw straight through her.

"Fuck off Killian."

But it lacked the force she wanted, and Killian reached up, his hands taking in her face, winding around her hair as he gazed up at her in adoration.

"I'm falling in love with you Ella."

There was silence between them for a few moments, Hook tracing patterns on her skin as Ella thought. But with her thoughts came emotion. True – honest to God – emotion.

Sadness.

"Why?" she breathed, a tear forming in her eye. "Why would you even bother?"

Killian looked at her almost incredulously, leaning up towards her as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"You are beautiful."

He placed a kiss on her collarbone of fading bruises.

"You are strong."

Another, feather light on the scar across her stomach.

"You are selfless."

And a final one on her wrist.

"You're a survivor."

His cerulean blue eyes locked on her tearful purple ones and her hands were shaking. She was locked on the spot; unable to move.

"Killian," she finally managed, "I…"

"You don't have to say anything," he replied softly, "I just needed to get that out."

"No," Ella continued, wiping away her tears away on her arm. "I need to say – no one has ever said words like that to me before. Not…not meaning so much."

"Every word's true, love," he answered, touching his lips to her knuckles before standing up and backing away. Ella let his words mull over her before tiredness overcame her and she sank into his bed, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before her eyes closed. Gone was the sudden need to walk out on him, the need to forget all about him. Because she saw it in his eyes that he was honest in his words...

And in that place between sleeping and awake, Ella said something she knew she couldn't take back. And still, she said it anyway.

"I want to, you know," she murmured. "If I can, someday, I'll love you."

And that was all the confirmation that Killian needed to climb into bed beside her and take her into her arms, falling asleep beside her. Knowing then, no matter what, that he would never let her go.


	30. Therapy

A/N: Hey guys!

This is a little more Pan backstory. Hope you're enjoying! Thank you all for reviewing, I appreciate them even if you love or hate what I'm doing. =]

And, oh God, I do not know how I'm going to last three months of this. I just...feels...can't function. Those last four minutes? There are tears falling down my face half from frustration and sadness and anticipation of all the CaptainSwan there's going to be next year.

But anyway, Pan's still around for those of us reading this, so enjoy this chapter guys! xx

* * *

**Therapy**

**_50 Years Ago_**

_Nevi was running through the Neverwoods with her hair flying out behind her. She was laughing as her bare feet ran through the long grass, the sun peeking through the clouds ever so often. Tootles and Slightly were chasing her, but keeping just out of sight at all times._

_"I know you're here boys," she called out in a sing-song voice. _

_They jumped out of the trees as her words, tackling the girl to the ground. But twisting around when she hit the ground, she held one boy in each arm, placing kisses on each of their foreheads that they wiggled away from, "Eww!"_

_They all laughed as the boys dusted themselves off, Peter Pan coming around the corner just as Slightly and Tootles began to tickle her._

_"No!" she laughed uncontrollably, her face screwing up, "Please boys!"_

_"Alright boys, I think our guest has had enough for today," Pan said with a genuine smile, leaning against a tree with his arms folded. The two boys said goodbye to a breathless Nevi before scampering off at a fast pace. Peter walked forward and held out his hand for Nevi to take it. Instead, her eyes took on a mischievous glimmer and she pulled him down on top of her._

_In surprise, Pan felt himself suddenly inches away from Nevi's face. "Got you," she murmured playfully, before he rolled off her and lay on his back beside her, her joyous laughter filling his ears. The sun sparkled above them, like stars peeking through in the daytime._

_"I wish I could stay forever, Peter," Nevi sighed, knowing that soon, she would have to wake up. She looked over at the boy whose eyes were fixated on her in wonder and curiosity_

_"I'll find a way Nevi," he answered suddenly, his hand finding hers and holding onto it tightly. "I'll find a way for you to stay."_

**Present Day**

Hook was running his hand over Ella's arm softly, tracing the numbers of her tattoo and drawing nonsense onto her skin. It was late for Ella to be asleep. Normally she was up at dawn, but it was nearing ten and she was still unconscious. Or at least, Killian thought she was. Stopping his movements, he tried to settle back into a comfortable position in order to maybe get some more unnecessary sleep. But the moment he did, Ella spoke.

"Don't stop," she murmured sleepily, "It feels nice."

He returned his hands to her arms and felt her shiver beneath his touch. Pressing his lips against her shoulder, he began to kiss upwards towards her neck, feeling her bend into his touch.

"This is the first time I've ever woken up after someone," she admitted as she turned over onto her back, Hook's eyes staring down at her adoringly. He leant down to kiss her and her hands automatically came up to his shoulders to grasp onto his neck. Even first thing in the morning, Hook was a fantastic kisser.

And then Ella had to go and ruin it.

"We need to get up. I need to check on Pan."

Hook groaned as he rolled off her, annoyed by the fact that Pan, once more, sat in between them. But he knew it was important to her, so he didn't say anything. His breathing did happen to tense up quite a bit though.

She threw on one of his shirts over her tank top as she left, feeling the heat in the day and fully intending to go for a swim later. Not in deep, because no matter how much she tried to fight it, the sea still scared her.

"You going to come for a swim with me later?" Ella asked at the door. Hook's eyebrows raised at the suggestion before a smirk graced his face, "Will you be naked?"

"Not unless you want half of Shayan seeing my body parts," she returned with a wide smile. His face dropped in shock as she closed the door, laughing.

"You're back?" Pan looked up at her in surprise as she entered his room. "I didn't think..."

"I would ensure that you don't kill yourself?" Ella enquired. His eyes told her that he honestly wasn't expecting that. She held out a pitcher of water and a sweet roll for Pan's breakfast. He wasn't as hesitant to take thme as before, but he still ate slowly and carefully.

"How was your sleep?" Ella looked at her eyes and realised that the boy probably hadn't slept a wink.

"Non-existent," he answered honestly before looking away from her, "I see...bad things when I sleep."

"I used to as well," Ella nodded, realising that in some obscure way, their nightmares were because of each other.

"You smell like...not you," Pan said suddenly, seeming confused as Ella flushed. She was wearing Hook's shirt, and after spending the night with him, undoubtedly didn't smell like her usual self. That Pan knew that disconcerted her. Although, she couldn't deny that she knew exactly what his scent was too.

"You_ look_ a little not like you," she retorted without telling him what was happening. If he really wanted to know, he'd figure it out himself. But Ella didn't need the boy suddenly having a burst of jealousy and reverting to his old self. "How are the..."

She didn't continue her question, just took a glance at his nails and saw them free from all blood before nodding in appreciation and sitting back against the door.

"So what do we do now?"

"We could do therapy," Ella shrugged, "But I feel like if I'm your listening ear, I'll probably walk out after a few minutes."

"Oh." Pan's face fell as he took the final bite and put the empty pitcher aside. There was a moment's silence before Ella took a deep breath.

_You aren't just talking to help him Ella. This is for you as well._

"Maybe, we could start at the beginning," she said hesitantly looking up at him. "Tell me about yourself..."

Pan seemed hesitant to look at her as he murmured, "Are you sure you want to hear all this Ella?"

"No," she answered honestly, but strongly, "But I need to."

Pan took a deep breath before starting softly.

"I was born in high summer, almost three hundred years ago, in a small town now lost to common knowledge. When I was a child, I was taken to Neverland in my dreams. I was the only one there; and it was amazing..."

There was so much truth in his words and so much wonder that Ella found herself enraptured by the sound of his voice. It was almost comforting.

"And when I was sleeping one night, my parents were taken, murdered in their sleep. I was working as a craftsmen at the time, wire bending, and so I could support myself. But it was a lonely existence. I had no one."

"One day, a man unable to pay me gave me a priceless magical bean, and unintentionally, I activated it in my sleep. When I woke up, I was in Neverland."

Ella frowned, "Just like that?"

"My problems started after, Ella," Pan sighed, leaning back into the darkness.

"From then on, I only got worse."


	31. Belief

A/N: Howdy team!

Still reeling from that Mid-Season Final. And finding writer's block a problem for the first time in two and a half months. I mean, I've written 120, 000 words since I finished school. I don't think I even wrote that much _in_ school. But anyway, I might take a few days off, or I might suddenly get inspiration. My brain works in strange ways.

Thank you for the reviews my lovelies! Enjoy this chapter! xx

* * *

**Belief**

**_50 Years Ago_**

_Nevi was walking along the coastline with Pan's hand wrapped in her own. They spoke in hushed tones to avoid Felix's listening ears. That boy was always hiding somewhere around them trying to intrude upon their moments. _

_"The shadow?"_

_"Normally it argues with me concerning girls, but he seems to be eager to bring you here. I'm not too sure why."_

_"So…" Nevi gave a small frown. "I'll live here? All the time?"_

_Pan nodded with an excited smile. "I'll get you some real clothes."_

_"Yes, my night gown really won't cut it, will it?" Nevi smiled. She had gone to bed in normal clothes a few times to test whether her clothes would change in Neverland, but she had always appeared in her nightgown. She supposed, in sleep, she had it ingrained in her head that she would be in those clothes. She too would love to explore Neverland as one of Peter's lost boys…well…maybe not one of the _boys_…_

_"Come on," Pan said, giving her a gentle tug on the arm as the sun began to descend over the horizon. "We need to go and check on dinner."_

_"Can't we watch the sun set, Peter?"_

_He took a glance out at the horizon. He'd never thought of it as worthy of watching before, but he nodded for Nevi, and she sank into the grass, crossing her legs as Peter collapsed next to her, splayed out in relaxation. But he wasn't watching the sunset, he was watching the girl beside him, glowing in the light of the red dusk._

_"I can't wait to be with you forever, Peter," she murmured as she watched the sun's descent. "It's so beautiful."_

_"It'll all be yours Nevi," Pan replied as he reached his hand out to thread through her hair. Her golden brown eyes locked on his green with a happy smile as he promised, "Forever."_

**Present Day**

Ella waded into the water slowly.

It was low tide and the water was relatively still across the bay. Across the shore, families were lying out on the sand, games being played, and children and couples swimming.

Her boys were standing on the shore. Pan looking extremely uncomfortable beneath the hot sun, and Hook just hating the fact that he was within five metres of the young devil. Neither of them were talking, but eventually they both sank into the sand. Killian used his hand to cover his eyes from the sun as Pan followed his descent, keeping a fair distance away with his hands wrapped around his knees. It made him look, if possible, even younger than he was.

But the frown was a permanent fixture on Hook's face as he saw the longing look that the boy had out over the sea. For a few moments he thought it was just wistful, but when he followed Pan's eyes to where Ella was wading peacefully in the water, his eyes narrowed upon the boy.

"I don't trust you Pan," Hook said suddenly, as Pan turned round to face him, surprised that the pirate was actually speaking to him. "And I don't know why Ella's so keen to keep you on your path of redemption, but I'm not buying it."

"I don't expect you to," Pan answered, eyeing the pirate curiously. Even with that quick glance, Peter was able to confirm his own musings, "You care for her don't you?"

Hook stiffened under Pan's question before turning away his gaze, finally deciding to join Ella in the water. Stripping down to his breeches, he trotted barefoot across the sand before he hit the cool water. The temperature was a little bit of a shock, but he was incredibly eager to get away from Pan.

When Ella spotted him, her face widened into a smile, splashing through the glistening water until she met him. He snuck his wet hands around the dark cloth of her short dress and leant down to kiss her lightly. But there was something off about the tilt of her smile as she kissed him back. The next second, Hook felt a pressure on his shoulders and his head was dunked under the water. With his mouth open in surprise, his lungs were filled with water and when he resurfaced, it was coughing and spluttering to the sound of Ella's laughter a few metres away from him.

"You're going to pay for that, lass," Hook growled huskily, water still burning in the base of his throat as he began to move forward towards her. Ella grinned widely and held out her arms openly.

"Put it on my tab, Captain," she smirked.

Within seconds he had hooked one arm beneath her knees and slid the other behind her back. Sliding her hands around his neck, she looked at him coyly, purposefully glancing down towards his lips and licking her own. But Killian was on a path of revenge, and dropped her unceremoniously in the water, splashing it over his already wet body as he did so.

He grinned as she resurfaced, her shining black hair sticking to her face. As she coughed up water, Killian rubbed at her back, completely unapologetic for his actions. She started it.

Spinning around, she splashed him lightly with the water, not missing the way that he shivered or the way that water droplets were slowly beginning to run down his chest, glistening as they went. Her hands began to catch them as they fell, running their way up his chest as he pulled her closer through the ocean's blue water.

"We're in public, love," he murmured, acting affronted. But she merely tucked her head underneath his chin and let out a contented sigh in response. She wouldn't deny it. In that moment, Ella was happy.

Pan was sitting on the golden sand, watching the two of them with a settling feeling of sadness in his stomach. The colours surrounding him reminded him of _her_, and it wasn't something he wanted to remember. And he tried not to…but he couldn't. He couldn't forget her.

And then someone had to come and sit down beside him.

Wendy sat even further away from him than Hook, but he didn't blame the girl. He'd been fully intent on stealing her heart and using it to fix Neverland once he had the Neverfall Stone.

Mind you, he still wasn't too sure why she'd chosen to run away with the Hook, Ella and Tinkerbell over him. Pan thought he'd played the smarmy gentlemen well, but apparently not well enough. It was for the best, he supposed. It was probably better that she was here and away from it all; it was better to let Neverland die.

Little did he know that every moment he sat there on that beach in Shayan, Neverland was coming alive one moment at a time.

**Presently, in Neverland…**

Felix was absentmindedly scratching small insignias into the rocks as the lost boys drifted off to sleep. Night had fallen almost an hour ago, and the place was uncharacteristically quiet without Pan's flute flooding the island with music.

But over the past few days, he had noticed some life coming back to the island, which seemed strange. Each morning he had awoken to the sound of birds chirping, something he hadn't heard in years, and for some reason it was welcome. It reminded him of _her_.

"Thinking of me Felix?"

Her voice carried across the flowers and leaves that began to form her body, sitting beside him on the rock.

"Always, Nevi," he smiled genuinely.

"It's looking amazing, isn't it?" Nevara asked, staring out across the water where there was not a cloud to mar the reflection of the sky. "Neverland is healing."

"Is it truly because of Pan's absence Nevi?" Felix looked over at her in curiosity, still guarded around the girl. She had come to him months ago when he had been off searching for her. But they were on opposite sides of the war. Felix was always on Pan's side. But Nevi… Well, she had him conflicted. He still wasn't sure that he'd done the right thing in advising Pan about Wendy Darling (Plan B) and lying about finding Nevi (Plan A). But he couldn't regret it now. Not when they were sitting there together as Neverland grew once more.

"Yes. But the rest is up to you. I _believe _you can do it Felix," she said, her bright golden eyes looking into his. He was hesitant to take in her words, but then she reached out her floral transparent hand and left a feather light touch upon his cheek. "Fix the world."

As Nevi disappeared on the wind, her touch still lingering on Felix's cheek, he didn't realise the shallow nature of her words. He didn't realise that maybe, Nevi was as twisted as Pan was. Instead, he felt something within him that he couldn't remember feeling in a very long time. He thought, that maybe, it was belief.

**In the Enchanted Forest…**

A world away, lying on the sunlit beach as she dried off, Ella felt a shiver run down her back. For a moment, she was confused. It wasn't cold – nobody had touched her – but when Killian pressed his lips to the tip of her nose tenderly, she forgot about it.

And the twinge in her shoulders faded just as quickly as it had come.


	32. Yours

A/N: Hey guys!

Writers Block? Aint nobody got time for that!

Here's the next chapter!

Review, my lovelies! Always love to hear from you. =]

And Good Lord. I just got my HSC results. And even though I was writing _When One Day _while the exams were going on, I still managed to do well. Go figure. =P

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Yours**

**_50 Years Ago_**

_"I'm not sure if you realise what she's doing, Pan," Felix drawled as Pan watched Nevi telling stories to the lost boys. They laughed and milled around her. Some sat at her feet and others in her arms, but all of them looked at her adoringly and Pan couldn't help but find her even more endearing in that moment._

_"She's telling stories, Felix," Pan replied incredulously. "It's the kind of imagination that fuels Neverland."_

_"Maybe," Felix shrugged, "But they call her mother."_

_Pan turned sharply at that. There was danger in that word. A mother was a grown up._

_But Nevi was nowhere near a grown up. He'd never asked her exactly how old she was, but her youth was an aura that surrounded her. Her stories were leftovers from her childhood. Even if she was beyond it, she was still in that in between space. Not really young, but definitely not old._

_As the children began to yawn, she sent them off to bed despite their complaints. She hugged each of them in turn before spinning round and seeing Pan and Felix deep in conversation. They broke apart when they heard her approaching steps._

_"Nevi," Pan smiled widely at her, but it didn't completely meet his eyes. It was a cold smile, almost calculating. Because Pan was trying to figure out just exactly how to make sure Nevi didn't become the mother of the lost boys. "We don't have much time before you wake up."_

_"What were you guys talking about?"_

_"We're going to send the shadow out for you tomorrow. Nevi," Peter said, with wide eyes. He needed her in Neverland so that she could be completely lost to the wonders of childhood; and always with him. "Are you ready to say your goodbyes?"_

_"I already did a long time ago, Peter," she answered with a large smile. Seemingly missing the edge in his gaze that Felix shared. It was something that she'd never seen in the wide-eyed boy before, and she refused to see it then. _

_Instead, the grasped Felix by the hand in farewell, and lifted her lips to Pan's soft cheek in a soft kiss as she felt sleep drifting away from her and forcing her into reality._

_"I'll be here soon," Nevi said with a smile before she faded across worlds and out of sight. The minute she was gone, Felix turned back to Peter, grasping his arm tightly. Pan eyed Felix's grip with narrowing green eyes before the boy realised how far out of line he was and let go. It was strange to see Felix acting that way._

_"You're bringing her _here_?" Felix asked dangerously. "Are you sure that's wise Pan? I know you care for her, but she's tainting the lost boys."_

_"I'll fix that, Felix," Pan answered with a shrug, "But I know her. I know what she feels…how she thinks. She'd be the biggest asset to Neverland if she can just put aside the motherly thoughts. And I will help her. But I need her here."_

_"But Pan-"_

_"Enough, Felix," Pan said, cutting across the boy. He wasn't exactly angry, more impatient. "You know me. I never fail."_

_But as Pan walked away, Felix couldn't help but feel that there was always a first for everything. And for the first time, he was doubting Pan's ability to never fail. And he was doubting his own restraint…he didn't know how he'd survive with Nevi in the same world…_

**Present Day**

"Hey Pan."

Ella turned onto her side to face the boy curiously. "Are you looking for the Neverfall stone?"

"Unless it's lying on this beach – no."

Ella nodded, thankful that he, at least for the time being, was abandoning his quest. Maybe if she kept him in this state…

That would be incredibly selfish. Because he still hated himself and could go off the rails again at any moment. And however much she hated him, she wanted to heal him.

It was a problematic situation.

"So what does it do?" Ella asked curiously, only half expecting him to answer. She wasn't fully reliant on the encyclopaedia definition, and really, what she was asking was what _he_ wanted to do with it.

"Fixes things," Pan answered slowly. "It'll fix Neverland from its slow death."

"You're being pretty extreme in all this," Ella frowned. "Bringing Wendy to Neverland. And what was with Felix being gone for six months? Surely it shouldn't take that long to figure out a plan. Where is the stone anyway?"

"It's somewhere here Ella," he sighed. "I can't fixate my magic on it though. And I can't use it once I find it anyway."

"You have to have a pure heart," Ella began, reciting what she'd read. "Of love and belief."

"I'm not exactly abounding in any of those."

"That's why you have Wendy, isn't it?" Ella asked. She would protect the girl at all costs, but it seemed like Pan had almost forgotten that he needed the girl.

"I wouldn't do that to her."

Ella looked at Pan with new eyes, searching his face for any sign that he was lying. But in his eyes there was nothing less than honesty, and in his chest, there was a heart beating with something more than she'd ever seen before. She reached out her hand and clasped his fingers in her hand.

"I'm glad," she said with a small smile, seeing his surprise before he leaned back down onto the sand and squeezed her hand lightly.

And that was how they laid until Hook sent Wendy back out from the ship as the sun began to set. She was as angry as Ella had ever seen here when she stood in front of the lowering sun. Ella was drifting into sleep when Wendy started loudly.

"Are you two intending on sleeping out here or…"

Ella let go of Pan's hand as though burned, not having realised that they'd been connected for an unmeasurable amount of time. He pulled his back slowly, rising upwards and stretching out his limbs.

"Hook wants to talk to you," Wendy continued, pointedly looking at Ella.

"Of course he does," Ella sighed, brushing the sand off of her body and picking up the blanket she'd been laying on. He'd left earlier to get away from being in Pan's presence.

"You two are going to be really sore tomorrow," Wendy commented. For a moment, Ella's face was shocked – what was Wendy insinuating? But as she twisted around to face her, she felt it.

Sunburn.

It was one of the perks of Neverland – to never be affected by such menial things. But here in the Enchanted Forest, Ella would be nursing red and peeling skin for days. Glancing over at Pan, Ella saw him wincing as he pressed his shining red skin.

"This isn't going to be fun," Ella sighed as she began to walk with Wendy back up to the docks. Pan trailed close behind them, small hisses coming from both of them as their skin finally revealed to them the effects of the day.

When Wendy spotted Tink crossing the gangplank, she sped up to catch up with her, leaving Ella and Pan to walk a little slower and easier. He fell into step with her easily before reaching for her hand once again. Holding on tightly, she felt warmth flooding up her arm like a rush of pure ecstasy.

Glancing over at Pan in astonishment, she saw the redness fading from his shoulders and in turn, the burn fading from her own skin. Within seconds he had let go, and his healing magic left their skin brand new and unharmed, renewing even the scratches inflicted across his skin.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Ella enquired softly, looking at the boy in wonder as they came to a stop. Pan couldn't answer her, merely shrugging indifferently before heading off to his room.

Ella was confused by Pan's apparent selflessness. He'd suffered through his pain until she was injured, and it suddenly hit her that maybe he actually did care for her. Sure, she'd considered the thought in the past few days, but through his simple physical act of healing her, he'd proven to Ella that he actually wanted to make things better. He was trying to apologise and make up for what he'd done.

And Ella looked after his retreating back – proud.

Hook, however, was sitting back in his chair with a book on his knees and a flask at his lips. When Ella closed the door to his cabin and gave him a small tentative smile, he raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Ella searched for some spare clothes before realising she needed to do a wash and the only clothes within this cabin were Hook's. Pursing her lips, she jumped into his wash room and pulled off her now dry dress and threw on his shirt instead. It was insanely short, but considering it was just Hook…

She stepped out of the washroom as she tied her hair back into its usual messy bun, but Hook didn't look up when she stepped inside. With a frown, she walked over to him and pulled up a chair beside him. Finally, she broke the silence and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hook placed his flask on the edge of his desk, pulling down his boots from where the arch was digging into the desk edge, and closed the book softly. Ella stared at him, expecting him to be angry after his silence. Instead, he sounded resigned.

"I can't deal with this, Ella," he said, sullenly, keeping his eyes low as he said the words painfully. Ella leaned back in her seat incredulously, pulling her bare feet up onto the edge of his seat as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I never thought you were the jealous type."

"I_ am_ the incredibly jealous type, love," he answered, biting down on his lip as he refrained from looking at her. "I'm just trying incredibly hard not to be."

"Is this because of Pan and I?" Ella asked huffily. She thought he knew her better than that. As if she would just go back to him after everything he'd done. Yes, he had changed, and yes, he did want to be better. But…

Her thoughts trailed off as Killian nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Killian." Ella removed herself angrily from the seat, turning away, wanting to get out of there. But then she decided to stand her ground. She wasn't walking away from the argument. What gave Hook the right to be the only one who was angry. "Do you think my words don't mean anything? I've spent ten years without a say in my life. What I choose – _who_ I choose – is entirely up to me. And I've told you more than I've told anyone, Hook. You know me…"

"So does he."

It wasn't harsh. The way that he said it…it was impossible to hear it that way. He was so defeated and so completely torn. He wanted her to be happy, but he didn't want to lose her. His insecurity flooded his being, painfully obvious.

That was it. Ella realised it when he said those words, his eyes searching his varnished desk for something unattainable. Confirmation – resolution – anything. He just didn't want to lose her.

Ella crossed back to him quickly then, kneeling by the side of his chair and forcing him to look at her. His eyes were heavy and watery, but no tears came. Instead, he tried to be emotionless as Ella searched his face. She didn't know what she felt for him, only that she did. And it was the strongest feeling she had ever felt in her life.

"You are mine, Killian Jones," she said as she tucked her hand around his neck, the echo of a promise in her words. "And I'm yours."

Reaching her lips upwards, Ella took his in her own, feeling the tentativeness within him. Breaking away, she looked at him curiously as he closed his eyes peacefully. He murmured as though it was painful to him, "Love, we have to have dinner. And with you dressed like that…"

Ella glanced up at the clock, before bringing her eyes back down to him and said with a mischievous glint in her eye, "We've still got half an hour. And I know what you would've done this morning if there weren't any people around."

"You're going to be the death of me Ella Hart," Hook groaned as she stood up, his eyes following her every move and she waltzed over to the bed, a delicious amount of skin already exposed by the shortness of his shirt upon her body.

"Well I'd best make use of you before then," she smirked, as Hook went to go and join her on the bed.

Dinner ended up being very late.


	33. Map

A/N: Hey team!

Got my number for entering Uni. I have a lot more options than I thought I would. It's incredibly confusing.

So I wrote this instead of thinking about it. =P

Thank you for the reviews! And welcome to all my new followers. =]

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Map**

**_50 Years Ago_**

_Nevi's feet were set down lightly upon the grass by the shadow who flew off quickly into the night. She smiled in ecstasy at how real the entire world felt. She'd thought it was real before, but being actually there, she could tell just how wrong she'd been. _

_This…right now…this was…_

_"Nevi!"_

_Peter Pan ran towards her, sweeping her into his arms and spinning her around as he finally grasped the reality of his situation. A girl. He had risked everything, the very essence of Neverland by bringing her here. But when he looked at her, smiling and beautiful, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way._

_When Peter took her hand in his, holding it within his own, Nevi didn't think the world could feel more like home. But as he looked into her eyes, so full of life, he couldn't stop himself from bending down to take her lips in a soft kiss. Unlike other times when she'd visited in her dreams, her skin was warm to the touch. And when she threaded her hands up around his neck, he held her closely, inhaling her scent and learning more of her._

_"That was pretty fantastic for a first kiss," Nevi said finally as they broke away, a smile playing at her pink lips._

_"Come on," Pan smiled, a little shocked at what he had just done and having no idea where it came from. But he would never regret it; she was Nevi and she was here. "Let's get home."_

**Present Day**

Pan was lying in his hammock with his hands behind his head when he heard the sound of knocking at his door. Ella had dropped in on him with food almost an hour ago, and it was quite late at night for her to be making a return call…

"Come in," he murmured, watching the door slide open an inch. A brown eye peeked its way into the crack and Pan's eyes widened in shock. Whoever he'd been expecting at his door, it had most certainly not been Wendy Darling. Sitting up suddenly, he shuffled backwards. He wasn't exactly scared, more worried that he was going to scare her. But she simply slipped silently into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. If there was any sense of fear within her, she didn't let it show.

"Peter," she said with a nod, her honey brown hair falling into her face. She pushed it aside, annoyed, before sinking to the floor and sitting there as she eyed the boy carefully.

"Wendy," he answered with caution in his voice, drawing his legs up so that he too, was sitting cross legged. She seemed to relax a little at that and pulled out a scroll of parchment from within the coat she was wearing. It took Pan a moment to figure out what she was unrolling before him, but soon was craning his head to get a closer look.

It was a map. And not just any map; a treasure map.

"I found it under a loose floor board in my room. I figured, what the hell. Ella trusts you now."

Pan hesitated, "She doesn't. You shouldn't either. I wouldn't trust me."

"Be that as it may, I don't need to trust you, just your word. Can I do that?" Wendy was challenging him; fierceness in her eyes that mirrored the pirate get-up she was wearing.

Pan nodded slowly, examining the girl curiously. She'd grown a lot in the last week. Rather than a young girl, she was looking more like a young woman – not exactly in appearance – but in the way she held herself, that fierce self-protective glimmer in her eyes. She was becoming like Ella.

And once again, it was his fault.

He kept his musings to himself, though, pushing them aside lest he close up and Wendy get scared again. Pan glanced at the map and frowned, "Is that…"

"It's Shayan," Wendy confirmed with a nod. "But when I touched the point where we are, it began to glow and gave me a vision of a field encompassed by cherry blossoms. Then that appeared." She was pointing to the left corner of the map where the words _Neverfall Stone_ were written messily, as though someone had been in the biggest rush when they wrote it.

"It's a map to the Neverfall Stone?" Pan's eyes widened. If that was true, then the stone actually was here. He could take it back and…

There was no point. He wouldn't make Wendy sacrifice her life just so Neverland could live. He doubted if she was even the one anymore. Felix had been convinced, but the girl before him lacked belief, especially belief in him. How could he expect her to stay side by side with him for eternity if she could barely even look at him?

He didn't. And that's why he leant down and closed the map swiftly, handing it back to Wendy with an expressionless face as he muttered, "Get out of here Wendy."

"As much as I loathe you, Pan," Wendy answered, tapping the scroll on her knee impatiently, "Even I don't think Neverland deserves to die."

"You don't understand what that entails, Wendy." Pan almost groaned. He didn't want to have this conversation with the girl. He looked up at her, his gaze softening. "You'd have to stay like this – a fourteen year old girl – forever. And you'd have to never want to grow up."

"I'd have to stay with you," she murmured, looking at the ground. That seemed to be the only thing that concerned her, the rest was secondary.

"I would never ask you."

"You already did," she answered in remembrance of her short time in Neverland. "And I ran away."

"Exactly. So there's no point-"

"I ran away then," Wendy interrupted, looking up at Pan. "But I won't let the world die just because I don't want to be near you."

"Wendy," Pan was confused by her words. Never in his life would he expect Wendy to even consider going back to Neverland, "I-"

"You have to promise me one thing though, Peter," Wendy cut across him once more, knowing that with Pan in this state, she had the upper hand. "You won't ever touch me."

All he could do was nod in agreement, speechless at her words.

"We'll leave tomorrow night," Wendy planned as she stood up. "I need some time to get supplies."

"Okay." Pan was still reeling at this newfound plan, Wendy's want to help and the fact that Neverland could actually be saved willingly.

"Wendy," Pan said finally as she stood at the door. Eyeing her honestly he said, "Thank you."

Wendy simply nodded, and shut the door, leaving ban to lean back in his hammock and stare up at the ceiling once more. Only this time, a happy smile made its way onto his lips.

**_50 Years Ago_**

_"Unfortunately, Felix seems to be taking his own sweet time building you a treehouse," Pan was saying as they trekked back to camp. "So you're quite welcome to mine if you'd like."_

_"And here I was thinking that Felix was actually beginning to like me," Nevi sighed._

_"Oh, he does," Pan smirked. "Maybe a little _too_ much."_

_Nevi frowned at Pan's words, looking up at him in curiosity. "You're saying that-"_

_"Felix has taken a certain fancy to you," Pan poked at her arm playfully. He'd never see the boy as serious competition. Felix was too caught up in his own drama to even consider pursuing Nevi._

_"Really?" Nevi seemed surprised. At first Felix had been distant, and then he'd grown closer like the rest of the lost boys, but always – still – there was a wall between them. "I guess I never realised he felt like that."_

_"You don't have to worry about it." Pan snuck his hand around her waist and laid a cheeky kiss atop her golden hair. "Let's just enjoy your first night in Neverland shall we?"_

_He spoke just as they were entering the camp. And the moment the lost boys spotted her, they came running towards Pan and Nevi as if they were all that existed in the world._

_"Maybe not for a while," she smiled, looking up at Pan apologetically. He smiled in return, but there was something off about it. The lost boys swarming around them only reminded him of what he'd failed to begin to do that night. He needed to act fast. Nevi couldn't grow up. She had to stay. He needed her to stay._

_"So how's that plan coming along Pan?" Felix asked as Pan excused himself from the storytelling. Felix knew, but he needed to goad his leader into action._

_"Shut up, Felix," the boy ordered, before leaving Nevi and the Lost Boys and resigning himself to his room._

**Present Day in Neverland**

"So," Felix hesitated as Nevi appeared in front of him. "It's done? The map was planted?"

"I watched the girl find it," Nevi answered with an indifferent shrug that didn't befit her ethereal qualities. "It'll keep them away from here for a little while on their wild goose chase. Eventually Pan will return though. He'll think he has the Neverfall Stone when really, he'll just have one really large diamond."

"So you know where it is then…the stone."

"Of course _I_ know, Felix," Nevi sighed trying not to let her impatience get the better of her. She had to keep playing Felix's feelings if she wanted to keep him on her side. "It belongs to me. I honestly don't know why you would just assume that I'd leave the one thing that can undo my curse in plain sight."

"So what happens when Pan returns Nevi?" Felix clenched the muscles in his arm, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm sure you understand the ways of the world, Felix," she answered, looking him dead in the eye before finishing simply with a careless wave of her hand. "When Pan returns, we kill him."


	34. Dance

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay! I got really busy today with like, band practice and songwriting and stuff. So here it is!

Apologies for any errors, its late and I'm editing this in a very tired state. =P

Thank you for the reviews my lovelies!

Enjoy. xx

* * *

**Dance**

**_50 Years Ago_**

_Pan was humming a tune softly in his desk chair when Nevi finally came to his room that night. She climbed upstairs in her nightgown and sat on the end of his bed, waiting for him to finish writing whatever it was that he was documenting. _

_After a few seconds, Pan looked up and gave her a small little smile. She stood up with that and began to walk towards him. He met her half way across the room; their cautiousness lost when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with a fiery passion. _

_Nevi, swept up in emotion, held Pan closely to her as he clutched at her waist, before lowering his hands further. As he began to feel her skin through her nightgown, Nevi let a moan escape her lips and his tongue entered her mouth, seeking to take her completely. When his hands lowered around her bottom, Nevi gasped and broke away, her eyes widening._

_"Pan?"_

_He gave her a cheeky grin before giving her another heated kiss, his hands moving back up to the safety of her waist. But his lips began to make up for what his hands weren't, making their way down her jaw and neck, hearing her breath hitch as he went. The next time she moaned his name, it wasn't in concern, it was in pleasure. New sensations filled Nevi's being, from her chest where her heart was beating irregularly and from the lowest part of her stomach where heat warmed her with each touch._

_"Peter," she murmured, breaking away breathlessly once more. "We can't…I don't…"_

_"Calm down, Nevi," Peter smirked placing a light teasing kiss on the end of her nose. "Whilst I'm eager to get you out of that night dress, it won't be tonight."_

_Nevi's eyes found Pan's with a soft smile. Disentangling herself from him, she walked over to his bed and began to creep beneath the covers. Pan cleaned up his desk quickly before dousing the lamp across the room and pulling the covers aside so that he could slide into bed beside her. At first, he kept to his side of the bed, but Nevi shuffled backwards toward him and he took her hint, turning into her back and breathing her in._

_"We're never going to grow up Nevi," Pan murmured into her ear, his arms wrapping around her tightly, spooning her body against his as she ran her fingers lightly along his arms._

_"I know Peter," Nevi answered easily, giving a soft sigh of contentment, "But I'm…not ready. Just give me a little more time."_

_"We have time Nevi," he answered, placing an affectionate kiss on her neck. "All the time in the world."_

_"I'll see you in the morning, Peter," she murmured sleepily._

_And Peter Pan smiled happily as he fell asleep with Nevi, safe, in his arms._

**Present Day**

Ella ran into Tinkerbell that morning when she went to go and buy breakfast from the bakery. It was a cool morning, and she was dressed in her breeches, a shirt and corset, long coat completing the look.

"Whoa!" Tink looked Ella up and down when she almost crashed into her in the street. "Ella?!"

"Hey Tink!" Ella smiled as Tink circled her, eyeing her like a very curious vulture. After a few seconds of growing discomfort, Ella looked over at the fairy curiously, "Tink?"

"There's something different about you." Tink was frowning as she looked at the girl. "I don't know what it is."

"Piratey?" Tink shook her head at Ella's suggestion.

"It's something deeper than that," the fairy replied, before shaking her head. "It'll come to me. But how are you doing?"

"I'm good," Ella smiled, before returning, "But what about you? How's Tom?"

"He's…" A smile was playing at Tink's lips. "He's really good. We're good."

"Is that the royal we there, Tink?" Ella smiled at the annoyed blush that graced Tink's face. She half-heartedly punched Ella in the arm.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while," Tink mused, before inspiration struck, "There's a dance on tonight. You guys should come!"

Ella was eyeing Tink happily. The girl was so much more free and unconcerned with such trivial things. Not to mention, she hadn't sworn in the last five minutes which was a lovely sound upon Ella's ears. Tink was actually fun to be around now; Tom was good for her.

"I'd have to put it past Killian," Ella answered, knowing that there were always ways to make him agree. "But I'm sure he won't mind."

"That must be it," Tink smirked, referring to the 'something different' she had seen earlier. She gave a small smirk, "Was it good?"

Ella found herself blushing then. "Of course it was, Tink."

She winked at her in response before saying as she backed away towards the bakery, "I'll see you tonight then? It's in the town hall; starts around eight."

xxx

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Hook groaned as they walked in through the open double doors. His teeth were gritted and his body exuded discomfort.

"I'll make it up to you later," Ella whispered, her lips touching the shell of his ear. He eyed her with one eyebrow raised and answered, "I'll hold you to that, Hart," before going off to the drinks table where Tink and Tom were hovering in laughter.

Some young lad was quick to ask Wendy to dance, the simple dress Tink had got her only accentuating her natural beauty whilst Ella was left to sit on the sidelines while Pan's eyes darted around awkwardly. Tired of the silence, Ella stood up when half-decent music came on.

Ella had her hand extended in invitation to Pan. He glanced up at her in confusion and she merely gave him a small playful smile. "You do know how to dance, right?"

"I'm three hundred years old," Pan replied, a little offended, "I think I know how to dance."

"Ah, but do you know how to dance to the music of _this _century?" Ella was toying with him, the wide grin on her face infectious enough to make Pan take her hand and pull himself to his feet.

They weren't the only ones heading out onto the floor. Tinkerbell and Tom were trying to drag Hook fro his spot. Ella found herself chuckling at Killian's drained expression as he refused, point-blank, to even consider dancing.

Pan on the other hand, had one of his hands placed lightly on her waist and the other in her palm. He seemed hesitant to put too much effort into his movements, disconcerted by the fact that she was actually letting him touch her again.

But as she began to let him lead, he seemed to gain a little confidence. Her small smile didn't exactly deter him either and soon enough they were stepping in time together, barely an inch separating their bodies as they moved in unison. They weren't the only ones dancing, but it was nice. She never thought she'd be dancing with Peter Pan, in Shayan of all places.

And she never thought he'd be looking at her the way he was then.

And never, in a million years, would she think herself happy to be held so tenderly by the boy who didn't want to grow up.

xxx

It was nearing ten o'clock when Ella finally took pity on Killian and decided to retreat back to the Jolly Roger. Wendy and Peter however, were dancing vigorously to the jig the band had started up and with a meaningful look to Tink, her and Killian left. The fairy would let them know if anything happened with Pan, and undoubtedly, she'd find something quite large to throw at him.

When they arrived back on the ship, Killian caught her by surprise and took her hand and spun her into him, catching her by the waist with his hooked hand. "I've still got it," he grinned down at her before pulling her up.

"And you didn't want to dance with me tonight…why?" After that move, she was merely incredulous as to why he wouldn't want to show off his skills.

He twisted the hand around her waist just enough for her to be able to feel his reply with the presence of his hook.

"You didn't want to dance because of your hook?"

"Can you understand that, love?"

"I suppose," she answered with a nod before taking his hand in hers and pulling him forward onto the deck. She pulled him up the stairs and onto the quarterdeck where they stood for a moment, the wind on the sea creating the soft ambient sound of the ocean. After a few moments, Ella wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and murmured to him, "Dance with me."

"There's no music, darling," he replied, nevertheless settling his arms on her waist.

"Don't need any," she whispered as they began to sway from side to side. Their movements were soft, almost unmoving. And it was so still that Ella felt herself leaning into Killian's chest, her eyes closing as they stepped together.

By the time they saw Peter and Wendy heading back towards the deck escorted by Tink and Tom, they were well and truly ready for bed. Ella's skin was almost frozen by the wind but it seemed insignificant to her. The moment Tink and Tom caught sight of the two of them, they waved as though they were handing the kids over after babysitting them. Which, Ella admitted, they pretty much had.

Pan and Wendy headed straight down to their bunks after saying goodnight, at which Hook and Ella shared a glance and walked off to their cabin, locking the door behind them as usual, oblivious to the plans of the two others aboard the ship.

"You ready to go, Pan?" Wendy asked, pushing open his door without warning. She was back in her usual clothes, easier for travelling and inspiring fear. She even had a sword slung beneath her coat. Leaning over, Pan took the bag off Wendy and ignored the sense of tearing within his being and he fully came to the realisation of what he was doing.

This was it. Once he did this, he would never see Ella again.

"Let's go," he answered with a nod. And that night they snuck off the Jolly Roger. Wendy slid a note beneath Hook's door, but aside from that, there was no sign that the two of them had left any trace of them behind.

And just two shadows stalking the night, they set off across the countryside in search of that blossom lined field that Wendy had seen in her vision. The place where they thought a stone could be found to save Neverland.

Little did they know that the very thing they sought was sitting in a canvas bag that Ella had once collected in Dead Man's Cave. Now it was stashed somewhere amongst the piles of mess in Hook's room. And it may look nothing like a stone, but all that the golden tiara needed was a small dose of magic to return to its former glory; the Neverfall Stone.

But, of course, no one except Nevara knew that.


	35. Get Out

A/N: Hey guys! This is getting increasingly harder to write, but I have this stupid deadline in my mind that I have to finish this before Christmas. Whether or not I reach that, well...

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's another chapter for you all!

Enjoy!xx

* * *

**Get Out**

**_50 Years Ago_**

_Felix was pacing across the campsite anxiously. There had to be some way to get Nevara off the island. She was dangerously close to Pan, and if he hadn't found a way to make her think like them, soon enough, she would find a way to make him think like her._

_And Felix would not lose his friend to the idea of growing up._

_Of course, he would never admit that he also wanted the girl off the island for other reasons. Every time he saw her there was a distinct feeling in his chest that he couldn't exactly place. And whether it was good or bad, either way, she needed to go. Because he couldn't let himself feel that way. Once he did, he would no longer be the man that Pan needed. Undivided loyalty – that was what Felix offered his leader._

_And Nevi was a division._

**Present Day**

Ella came running up to Hook's cabin the minute she saw the stagnant nature of Wendy and Peter's rooms. Nothing was left there, not even a trace, and it was only when she entered the cabin to find Killian reading a note on the edge of the bed that she realised what had happened.

Ella's hand clapped over her mouth in horror, "Please don't tell me they've run away together."

Hook's eyes flashed darkly as he looked up at her. "Not in the way you're thinking." He held the note out to her. "Apparently Wendy located the Neverfall Stone."

Ella's face fell even further. Of all the things Peter had confided in her over the past few days, never had he mentioned that he was still interested in finding the Neverfall Stone. And it was a blow to her that even though they had grown so close, he still felt the need to keep such important things from her.

"So they've just gone in search of it?" Ella's mouth was dry. "They didn't even say goodbye."

Hook saw that she was on the verge of some great emotional collapse and stood up, sweeping her into his arms and pulling her into his bare chest. She was breathing heavily, so consumed by the idea that everyone she loved kept leaving her. And Hook knew this, for he shared her feelings. So when she murmured something, muffled by the skin of his chest, he was gifted by a warmth in his heart.

"Is this what you feel like, Hook?"

"All the time, love," he replied, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Except when you're here."

"It sucks," she moaned, clutching at his torso as though it were the only thing keeping her upright. "I don't know why I'm so sad."

"She was like a child to us," Killian murmured, thinking of Wendy.

And that was when Ella realised who she was really missing. The knowledge cut her deeper than she even thought possible, but he was embedded so far within her being, she didn't know if she'd ever truly be rid of him.

"He was more than that to me," Ella barely whispered, almost not wanting Hook to hear her because she knew the reaction she would get when he did.

His hands let go of her as though burned and Killian's eyes averted her gaze. Even when she pleaded his name, he merely turned away from her, running his hands through his hair as he tried to take down his emotions and put them away once again.

"Get out."

And she didn't respond to him because she knew he was right. After what she'd just let out…the turmoil that raged about in her mind…she needed space. She needed time.

Dear God, she needed Neverland.

**_50 Years Ago_**

_Weeks had turned into months in Neverland. And finally, Felix had completed her treehouse. _

_It sat a little further from the camp than Nevi would have liked, but on that first night, when she slept in her own bed, all she could feel was a sense of emptiness and loneliness without Pan by her side. And after an hour of tossing and turning, unable to get to sleep, she changed back into her everyday clothes and followed the track, barefoot, back to where Pan's treehouse sat._

_A light was still on, and so Nevi climbed up the ladder, expecting Pan to be at least near to sleep. Instead, he was lying splayed on his bed with his hair messed up and eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as his chest rose and fell with his breathing._

_"Having trouble sleeping?"_

_Pan sat up incredibly fast, his eyes darting to Nevi's as she crossed the room quickly, climbing onto her side of the bed with ease as Peter held out his arms. But she ignored them and crawled, instead, into his lap, placing a needy kiss on his lips as his hands found her waist, divesting her of her shirt quickly._

_Nevi gave him a small smile in return. This was familiar territory, and Pan knew exactly what he was doing as he latched his lips onto the skin above her breasts, making his way down to grant her a moan of pleasure as he sucked at her nipple. Nevi, meanwhile was pushing at Pan's shirt, eager to feel his body beneath hers. _

_Pulling away, she pulled it over his head and tossed it aside, pulling his lips back to hers and wrapping her hands through his hair before dragging them down to trace lines down his torso. Pan shivered beneath her touch and she smirked into their kiss as his warm hands stroked her sides, barely brushing the tops of her pants._

_Frustrated by his slowness, Nevi began to undo her pants, and soon enough, his hands took over for her as she slid backwards, pushing the material off her. Soon, all that separated them were his pants and her thin underpants, which Pan realised, slowing the circles he was making on her stomach and murmuring, "This isn't sleeping, Nevi." _

_He was having trouble catching his breath and she could feel his arousal growing beneath her. They'd learnt a lot of things together, but there was still one place they hadn't gone._

_She leant down once more to kiss lightly along his jaw, before taking his ear lightly in her teeth and whispering with a challenge to him, a smile in her voice, "Maybe I don't want to sleep."_

_"Nevi," he groaned as she rolled her hips over the bulge in his pants. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret."_

_"And why would I regret this, Pan," she continued, her lips travelling down his chest as she heard him moan. Nevi looked up at him then, brown eyes meeting green and said honestly, "I'm ready, Peter. I want you."_

_And it was only after both of them had experienced the throes of passion and love that Peter Pan finally realised what Nevi had meant when she said that. Glowing beneath him, he kissed her lightly before she murmured adoringly, "I love you, Peter."_

_Pan's face grew in confusion as he leaned upwards on his elbows, hovering over her as he searched her face. "If I love you, Nevi," Pan whispered as though he was letting out his deepest musings. "What does that mean for me? What does it mean for Neverland?"_

_"Be selfish for once, Pan," Nevi said, stroking his face lightly, a pleading glimmer in her eye, "And if you can't. Do it for me. Love me, for me."_

_"I do love you, Nevi," Pan said finally, placing his forehead to hers as he felt his heart beating harshly in his chest. But it wasn't enough._

_There was a moment that passed between them when only their breaths could be heard._

_"But I can't grow up."_

_"I don't expect you to," Nevi said, a frown growing on her face as Pan moved away from her. "This is Neverland. I came here to escape."_

_"Escape your mundane existence?" Pan answered, watching her shuffling off the bed after the sudden change in the direction of their conversation. "I can understand that. But you don't want to stay here forever, do you? You want to go back to your world and have a family – have love – have a little house in the countryside…"_

_"You think you can just assume you know what I want?" Nevara had her pants and shirt back on already and was glaring at Pan angrily. "So what if maybe, someday, in a hundred years, I might want to go home and grow up. Isn't that my decision to make?"_

_"No," Pan said shortly, pulling on his own pants. "Because when someone thinks like that, it goes against everything that makes up Neverland. You have to want to never grow up, Nevi. You have to want to stay with me. And you do, don't you? You're mine."_

_"At the moment I'm dangerously close to walking out and never coming back," Nevi answered sharply, staring at the boy challengingly. How dare he treat her like she was some possession. "You couldn't have told me this three months ago? Or better yet, six months ago when you were spouting crap about the wonders of Neverland and how much you wanted me to stay."_

_"I _do_ want you to stay Nevi!" Pan was frustrated. She was taking this all the wrong way._

_"Then why didn't you trust me with this before I came here," she muttered from the doorway, almost defeated. "Why didn't you trust me when I chose you?"_

_And Pan didn't have an answer._

_Nevi walked back into the campsite angrily, intending to head off to the beach or somewhere equally as far away from Pan as possible. Instead, she was distracted._

_"I would have loved you, Nevi," a voice came from the darkness as she spun around to see Felix eyeing her carefully from the darkness. "If you weren't Pan's, I would have loved you."_

_"I am not _his," _Nevi stalked over to Felix, prodding his chest pointedly with her finger. "I'm not a possession, and I don't need you two fawning over me like I am one. If Pan doesn't want to love me, or even trust me, then he can keep his stupid code and find some other girl to abide by his rules._

_"I came here to be with him. But that just wasn't enough, was it?" She almost felt sorry for Felix with the way she was ranting and abruptly cut herself off. But all that pent up frustration inevitably got taken out on the person nearest to her._

_Pushing Felix up against the nearest tree harshly, she pressed her lips to his urgently and angrily, forcing her tongue past his teeth as she pinned him to the bark. On any other occasion, Felix wouldn't be so helpless. But he was still recovering from the shock, and desperately wondering if he hadn't just fallen asleep at his post and this was all a dream. When she pulled back, it was in alarm, surprised by her own actions. Here she was, throwing herself at Pan's right hand man. Was she so desperate to be loved that she would play on Felix's feelings?_

_The answer was yes. Yes she was._

_"Get out of here, Nevara."_

_Pan's demanding voice came from above them, shaking ever so slightly with anger as he watched the scene unfolding below him. Felix looked up at Pan in surprise but Nevi looked up at him in loathing._

_"This isn't over Pan," she replied bitterly. He didn't own her. "I'll be back for you."_

_"I await the day," he answered mockingly. As she stalked from the camp without a backward glance, he refrained from regretting his decision. He should have done it months ago, only his feelings had clouded his judgement._

_"You were right, Felix," Pan said to his friend emotionlessly from the tree branch in which he was sitting. This wasn't Felix's fault; it was Nevara's. "Nevi was never meant to be mine."_

_With that, Pan retreated into himself, heading back to his treehouse while Felix stared after the girl until long after she was gone. The taste of her lingered upon his lips for years and when he saw her again, she was greatly changed. Just as they all were. _

_Soon after Pan banished Nevi, something great began to affect Neverland. They felt the curse before they began to see its signs. Pan's heart began to crumble within his chest, and Felix began to search for what could cause such pain. And without seeing her, both of them knew that Nevi had sought her revenge; she brought about a curse…_

_And Neverland began to die._

_But for the most part, they ignored it. And as for Peter, it could be said that on one day every year for the next forty years, he would walk up to his first love's house and clean it from top to bottom, endlessly awaiting the return of the girl he had cast aside. And after the regrets of those years ate at him and left him an empty shell, he moved on._

_And Peter Pan brought home his slave._


	36. Hearts

A/N: Howdy Team!

What I would not give to be anywhere in the Northern Hemisphere at this moment. I am dying in this heat. And my air conditioner is terrible.

Anyway, I feel like everyone needs to know this quote.

_"When the first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies." – J.M. Barrie_

I did one of my major works based on this. It is just….gahhhh…genius.

So, enjoy the chapter! xx

* * *

**Hearts**

It was late afternoon by the time Killian had calmed down and thought about what was going on between him and Ella. He had to trust her; if he didn't, he would lose her.

But there was more than his own thoughts milling about in his head. Something Pan had said to him the previous night wouldn't let go of him and it had made him tell Ella to leave him, something he never wanted in his life. But Hook couldn't sit there hating himself forever, and went to go and find where Ella had set off to.

She hadn't gone very far. She was just sitting up on the forecastle, looking out towards the horizon. It gave Killian a twinge when he realised the direction she was staring led directly to Veria – not that she knew that. No, Ella was staring out there to try and clear her head, something she'd had to do a lot in the past week.

So when Killian came walking up the stairs cautiously, she tried to be open and kind. But he didn't begin to apologise. Instead, he decided to settle what Pan had told him last night once and for all, getting down to business immediately.

"How old were you when you were found on your parent's doorstep?"

Ella didn't know, so she merely shrugged, but that seemed to only make Killian more agitated and he looked up at her, with fierce questioning in his eyes. "I don't know, okay?" she continued, "I don't know when I was found."

"But pictures you drew as a child, family portraits, when did they…"

Ella hesitated, thinking hard. "I guess," she released finally, "I would have been four…no, five. Yeah." Her first painting had her name in her scrawled handwriting whilst her mother had written _Age 5_ on the back. She'd been five when she was dropped on her parents doorstep.

So why could she remember nothing from before then?

Killian gulped as he continued. So far, Ella's information had done little to ease his discontent and he lowered his eyes in curiosity to where her shirt dipped into her cleavage.

Ella's eyes widened as Hook closed in on her. He raised his hand and placed it lightly just beneath the collar of her shirt, resting upon her sternum as he felt her heart beating.

"It's there," he murmured, looking up at her, "It's stronger than it was before."

"Hook...what are you-"

His hand pressed down on her skin, digging in. It was only when she looked down at the pain, that she realised Hook was holding something blue and glowing in his hand. It wasn't an ability he usually had, but Pan had given him a little magic, knowing that he would need to prove the incredulous claims that the young boy had made.

"What are you Ella?"

"What am I?" she asked in astonishment before it finally hit her what Hook had just done. "What the fuck are you?! How did you even just do that? _Why_ would you do that?" He had just torn out her heart. Not even figuratively, which she was glad of because that probably would have hurt more, but literally.

Hook was staring at it, the blue making his eyes glow as his mouth opened in a wide 'o'. "So it's true," he finally murmured. "Pan was telling the truth."

"The truth about what, Hook?" Ella growled in frustration. "I swear, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on..."

"What colour is your blood?" Hook cut her off, his eyes searching hers earnestly.

"Red!" Ella answered quickly, searching his eyes, so focused on getting answers. "My blood is red! Give me back my heart!"

"It wasn't always," he mused. "You said that General Jones drained you..."

"Yes," she said, stepping forward, "Once upon a time I had bronze blood. Now I'm just any other person..."

"With a blue heart."

"And it's mine, so give it back!"

Hook glanced at it hesitantly, regret crossing his face as he realised the invasion that he'd just made of Ella and placing her heart back in her chest delicately. The moment he did, Ella stepped back, staring daggers at him.

"You're a fairy, Ella."

Ella's face screwed up in utter confusion, her anger momentarily forgotten. "What?!"

"A fairy," Hook clarified, taking a step forward. "A blue heart that beats with belief; bronze blood that flows with healing."

"You forget the wings Hook."

"Tink doesn't have wings," he sighed. Pan had been right so far, and there was only one more part of this revelation that he had yet to confirm. And it was the one thing that he really, _really, _didn't want to confirm. Because if it was true, then fate had to be at work in some very cruel manner.

"She doesn't have wings," Hook continued softly, "Because when a fairy is born, their life is connected to a child's. And that child's laughter, that child's belief, is what keeps a fairy whole."

"So what?" Ella returned, "Once a child stops believing a fairy simply just loses their wings." She said it all so disbelievingly. How was she just supposed to believe him? But Ella found herself second guessing herself. She _had _just seen her own heart, and it was blue. An unnatural kind of blue. And her mother had found her on her doorstep as a young child. Ella took a moment before saying:

"I can't be a fairy Hook," Ella said softly, "I _never_ had wings."

Hook nodded simply as he continued, a certain pain in his face, "But you don't remember your life before you were five."

Ella opened and closed her mouth a few times before keeping it shut, unable to speak.

"When I was ten," Killian swallowed, "My brother's life and mine were in the worst possible state. We were living on the street, starving, rejected by even the orphanages. And I lost hope."

When he was ten, when Ella was five, Killian Jones stopped believing.

Ella sunk onto a nearby crate, her hand covering her mouth in shock as she realised what Hook was saying. She didn't doubt his story, but she doubted the connections. She was confused as to why he had brought this up now.

But worse than that, it made so much sense.

Tinkerbell had gone to Neverland in search of the last fairy.

Pan had bought her because of her bronze blood.

Her mother had been so insistent that she never be called Ella.

"Because I'm the changeling," Ella finally muttered into her hands, shooting her eyes up to Hook's in shock. "The fairy that was sent away before the Fairy Haven in Veria was wiped out. I'm that fairy. I'm a fairy." She could scarcely believe it.

"Do you want me to go find Tink?" Hook looked at Ella almost apologetically, but in his heart, he felt he was hurting more. It was his fault for not believing. If he'd just kept his belief, Ella would still be a fairy.

"No," Ella pulled herself to her feet before walking around Hook with a hand held up to keep him still. She averted her eyes as she said, "I'm going to go and find her, and speak to her, on my own."

"But I –"

"You took my heart, Hook," Ella looked up at him saddened. "Even if it was just for a moment, you invaded my body and pulled out the one thing that matters to me. The one thing that I protect most of all."

Hook couldn't hold her gaze, not with the way she was looking at him. He couldn't do anything except give her his words, but he knew it wasn't enough.

"I'm so sorry, Ella. I just…" There were no words.

"If you wanted my heart, Hook, you just had to ask," Ella sighed as she placed her right hand around his neck with a slightly pained expression. She brought his face down to hers and touched their foreheads, whispering into his lips sadly, "I would give it to you willingly."

And her meaning wasn't lost on Killian Jones as he watched her walk down the stairs and off of his ship. He clenched his fist in anger at himself. One day soon, he was going to cross the line so far that when Ella walked away from him, she wouldn't be coming back.

That was the day he feared beyond all others.

**_10 Years Ago_**

_The girl was unused to flying, that much was certain. So when Pan landed with her, held tightly to his body, he made sure that she was steady on her feet before taking a good five steps away from her and letting her empty the sparse contents of her stomach onto the ground._

_Looking at her pitiful figure, he still couldn't quite understand why he'd chosen her. It could be because he knew she wasn't entirely human, because of the values of bronze blood…but there was something about her past. It was alluring. Because ordinary girls didn't just end up in Bahnen Nain for no reason._

_And he was going to find out why._

_Hoisting her to her feet, he pulled her by the arm, her body a complete dead weight. Pan eventually found himself hoisting her over his shoulders whilst trying to ignore the mixture of vomit and blood that was wafting over from her body._

_He should've paid less for her._

_When they got to the camp, Pan dumped her half-conscious body on the ground and called Felix over._

_"Get her cleaned up," Pan ordered to the boy, staring at her rags in distain. "Then bring her to my room."_

_"But Pan –" Felix frowned at him, still in disbelief of what he had done. He'd simply ignored the last time he'd brought a girl to the island and gone and done it anyway._

_But there was a darkness in Pan that Felix couldn't quite place; an emptiness if you would. His eyes had stared at the girl like she was dirt, and even though she was covered in it, beneath it, Felix could see that she was quite pretty._

_And as he tucked one hand beneath her knees and one under her back, she whimpered through her unconsciousness. It was only when he sat her down in the shallows of the river and pulled out his hands that he realised his hand was coated in her blood. _

_The flowing water on her injuries seemed to have some effect on her state of consciousness, because after hissing in pain, she began to more actively move herself through the water. Felix went to push the rags from her, sitting on the rocks just behind her, but when he barely skimmed the shallowest of her cuts, the girl yelped and jumped away from him, further into the water._

_Felix respected her wishes. Something terrible had happened to her, and he didn't want to damage the girl further, not before she went to Pan. So he turned and began to walk away. But after a few moments of hearing only the sound of the river rushing behind him, he turned around cautiously._

_The girl was nowhere in sight._

_Running back to the riverside, he saw that she hadn't run away, but was simply caught between two rock faces, drifting almost peacefully beneath the water._

_It didn't take much for Felix to wade in waist deep and pull her limp body from beneath the rapids, hauling her onto dry land and watching her stillness. Beginning compressions on her chest, he tried to flush the water from her lungs, and within seconds, she was coughing up her lungs onto the dirt beside him and the boy breathed a sigh of relief, leaning backwards and slumping onto the ground. He tried to convince himself that he did it for Pan, but truth was, he didn't want her to die. It was a human kindness to save her._

_But the girl was looking at him, resigned as she wiped away the water from her mouth. She looked completely bedraggled and intensely pale, but he couldn't help but think that was her usual colour. Either way, the look in her eyes, it wasn't one of thanks._

_"What's your name?" Felix asked, trying to ignore what she had just attempted. Warning signs began then, but he ignored them. Above all, he was Pan's man. A girl was not going to come between them ever again._

_"Zhanshi...Ella." The girl seemed to hesitate over her name. But Ella knew that Mei was gone. Here, she was no longer a soldier. She was a slave._

_"Zhanshi Ella?" Felix's brow furrowed. _

_"Just Ella," the girl answered, shaking her head from side to side. "Ella Hart."_

_"Well then Ella Hart," Felix said, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. He ended up doing most of the work, as she had to lean on him when she stood up. "I'm Felix."_

_"I'm..."_

_Ella sighed aloud, but wouldn't let tears form in her eyes. The words went unsaid, but Felix couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as she cut herself off. He knew what she was thinking, it was plain upon her face._

I'm never getting out of here.


	37. Survival

A/N: Hey Team!

I feel like the worst teenage girl in the history of the world; writing this, I just watched Love Actually for the_ first_ time. The feels. Too many feels from both the movie and the chapter...

Anywho. I'm doing fast updates now. I'm determined to finish this by Christmas. =]

So, enjoy! xx

* * *

**Survival**

**_10 Years Ago_**

_Felix had to piggyback Ella up the stairs into Pan's room. She had her hands loosely wrapped around his neck and her legs tucked around his waist, but she wasn't in the least bit heavy. In fact, from what he'd seen of her in the water, she was incredibly skinny – almost bone skinny – and suffering from malnutrition. The minute he put her down, he was going to get her some food and some water._

_Pan wasn't in his room when they arrived, so he set her down on the nearest surface, which happened to be Pan's bed. Felix found himself frowning as she crawled up slowly and gingerly towards the pillow, and began to clutch at it, bending into its comfort as though it was the softest thing she'd felt in a long time._

_Felix noticed that Pan had left a bowl of fruit and a jug of water on his desk. Filling up the empty cup, Felix brought it over to the girl quickly, trying to catch her before she sank into sleep. Felix had to help her sit up as he placed it at her dry and cracked lips, pouring the liquid slowly down her throat. She seemed to gain a little life with each swallow and eventually was able to hold the cup herself._

_Felix went and grabbed the bowl of fruit next, seeing her eye the food warily. She'd forgotten how to be hungry, but when Felix took a grape and popped it in his mouth in demonstration that it wasn't, in fact, poisoned, she reached for it and began to take slow hesitant bites of an apple. Half of the bowl was gone within ten minutes before Felix pulled it away from her with a frown._

_"Your stomach isn't used to it," he murmured in response as he got off the bed to place it on the desk once more. "If you eat anymore, you'll be sick."_

_Ella understood his reasoning, and her stomach was feeling decidedly unpleasant, but that didn't stop her from eyeing the fruit longingly. Felix gave her a concerned glance before running his hands through his hair and breathing a large sigh as he walked out. What the hell was Pan thinking? This girl was in no fit state to be anything to anyone, let alone a slave. What kind of work would Pan put her to use doing?_

_"Thank you." Her voice rang out a little stronger when he hit the top of the ladder, and he took one last glance at her and nodded sharply before climbing down to the ground._

_The boy in question was just walking back into camp when Felix found him, anger that boiled within him finally making its way to the surface._

_"What the hell is wrong with you Pan?" Felix was yelling at the boy, furious. "You think you can just replace Nevi like she never existed? Have you seen this girl? I don't even want to know what you're going to do to her. But Nevi, you've forgotten her; did you ever even love her?"_

_Pan's hand collided with Felix's head before he even knew what was happening._

_"You speak out of turn like that again and I will give you a matching scar, Felix."_

_"Pan…" _

_The boy's eyebrows rose. "I could've banished you along with her, Felix," Pan said dangerously. "Never forget that."_

_And Felix never did. And even though he had chosen Pan, he couldn't help but wonder if all those years ago, he should have gone after Nevi instead. And whether he would be happier now if he had._

**Present Day – Enchanted Forest – Somewhere in Shayan...**

Wendy drank from her water flask before handing it down to Pan who took it appreciatively. They were close to the Neverfall Stone. He could feel it in his very being, his hands were tingling with anticipation. Wendy was searching the landscape for something familiar, but the place they were in was new and unfound. The nearest town was a speck on the horizon. It had been almost four days that they'd been travelling.

"How much longer Wen?"

"I'm not really sure," Wendy answered, frowning at the map and then glancing off towards the west where the sun was setting. "It doesn't really matter right now, we aren't getting anywhere tonight."

"Make camp?" Pan enquired, looking up at her questioningly as she folded the map and jumped back down to Pan's level using his hand as leverage to not fall over.

"Agreed," she answered with a small smile. They were both on better terms now that they were both on the same page. Pan directed them off the path and into the trees where they were a little more sheltered. Nevertheless, as the wind set in that night, the trees didn't offer much shelter. And when Wendy fell asleep, Peter was awoken late at night to the sound of her chattering teeth.

Pan glanced at her curiously as she shivered before shrugging out of his jacket and lowering it over her shoulders. She clutched it in her sleep, before her shivering lessened and Pan went back to his place and curled up, trying to rub as much life into his arms as possible.

But he couldn't control his motions in his sleep, and when Wendy awoke to the sound of his shivering body, moaning against the cold, she made the momentary decision to go over to him. Even with his coat on her, she was still freezing, and there was little they could do to stop that. So when she sat down beside him and rolled into his body, she pulled his arms over her, immediately feeling the proximity of their bodies warming each other. She sighed in relief and Pan's grip on her shifted until they were both comfortably pressed against each other.

And Wendy fell asleep in Peter Pan's arms.

When dawn began to creep over the horizon, Pan's eyes blinked open. The moment he realised who was lying next to him and the fact that he had his arm wrapped around her, he took his hands back as though burned, and sat up abruptly, Wendy murmuring in annoyance and rolling over to look at him.

"Morning," she murmured with a smile as he glared at her in horror, looking from her to his hands.

"I'm sorry, Wendy," Pan muttered, not exactly remembering how they'd gotten into that situation. "I promised not to touch you and I..."

"_I_ was the one who crawled in your arms last night, Peter," she answered, sitting up and fixing her clothes. "I'd prefer not to get pneumonia."

"Oh." Pan pushed aside the fleeting thought that maybe it could have been more, and got to his feet as she did.

"We'd best head off," Wendy said quickly, grabbing her bag. And Pan nodded, knowing that very soon, they'd have exactly what they needed to save Neverland.

**Currently, in Neverland.**

Nevi was flying over the lost boys' camp, a small smile gracing her face as she formed herself inside Pan's tree house. Using magic, she opened his drawers, spotting there, exactly what she needed. Reaching into it, she held the three boxes in her palm, each no bigger than a dice before she began to place them around the room.

When Pan had Hook retrieve the boxes, it had been to try and trap her inside the field that these boxes created, but now it would be Pan's prison. Where she would hold him until she finally took away from him everything he had taken away from her.

Her life.

"Felix!"

The boy came running up into Pan's treehouse at the call of his name.

"So, the pieces are all set." She waved her hand around the room. "And Pan's execution should be no later than tomorrow night."

"Nevi," Felix murmured, a pain in his eyes. "I can't do that to him."

"Not even for me?" she was pouting, and Felix was so blinded by love that he never even glimpsed the insincerity in her eyes.

He frowned at Nevi and she sighed, a girlish, over-dramatic sigh, before beginning to walk towards him. "I suppose I can do it myself."

She stood in front of Felix and ran her hand lightly down his face. He began to lean into her, but Nevi merely placed a finger on Felix's lips, and muttered to him, tantalisingly close, "Soon my dear, when Pan is gone. I will be yours."

And as she floated away from the camp, she rolled her eyes at how easy it was to manipulate Felix. God, that boy was annoying. Once she was rid of Pan, she'd get rid of him too. She didn't need love and affection.

She needed to survive.

**The Enchanted Forest – Tinkerbell's Loft**

Ella was nursing a particularly bad hangover when she woke up the next morning. Of the past few days, last night had been the worst. Her head was pounding against the light of the curtains that Tink had just pulled apart.

"God, Tink," Ella murmured, as her hand flung up to cover her eyes. "How are you not dead?" She'd had a lot more to drink than Ella, or at least, she thought she had. To be honest, the events of last night were fairly hazy in her mind.

"We're fairies without wings," Tink shrugged, "We've got a low tolerance to everything, including alcohol. Unless, of course, you've been building up your tolerance for many years."

Ella simply moaned and turned back over, stuffing her head in her pillow as Tink came over and pulled the quilt off her.

"Get up, Hart," Tink ordered, moving off to the kitchen. "Whilst I appreciate your company, you need to stop drinking yourself into oblivion because you're driving yourself crazy, and undoubtedly Hook too since he's probably worked his way through half of his rum store by now."

"We'd agreed not to mention him," Ella grunted, pointing a hand up warningly without looking at Tink. "You said –"

"Well, I'm unsaying now," she replied heftily. She was stirring something loudly and Ella finally sat up, squinting at the light, feeling her head get left behind for a moment before it came back, ten times worse.

"Are you telling me to go and make up with him?"

"I said no such thing," Tink answered, bringing her a mug that was steaming. Ella sniffed it before feeling a retching sensation in her throat. "Don't smell it, just drink it."

"Am I going to die?" Ella grimaced.

"Only if I kill you myself," Tink shrugged as Ella looked at it once more before blocking her nose and downing it in one go. Immediately, her headache began to ebb.

"What _is_ that?" Ella enquired in wondrous shock.

"Tom's little trick," Tink said, taking the cup back. Ella perked an eyebrow.

"So Tommy's not as innocent as I thought, eh?"

"Ella, please," Tink gave her a knowing look, "This is _me_ we're talking about."

Ella stood up, stretching her limbs by doing some twists before looking down at herself and realising she'd fallen asleep in her clothes. She felt wrecked, beyond what she'd done in the past few nights, she simply felt empty.

And she wanted to go back to him.

Ella was jolted out of her reverie by a knocking at the door. Tink frowned before walking over and pulling it open an inch. Her eyes narrowed at the man through the crack but he was looking down at her desperately, murmuring barely audibly, "Is she here?"

Tink pushed open the door, almost thankful that Hook had finally found the decency to come looking.

"Who is it, Tink?" Ella yelled out as she came around the corner, tying up her hair. She stopped abruptly when she spotted the man standing in Tink's kitchen.

"Ella," he breathed, his eyes taking in her face like he hadn't seen her in centuries. It had been four days.

"Hook," she answered, feigning indifference as she crossed her arms over herself, ignoring the quickening of her heart that the sight of him induced. Oh God, she missed him.

"Ella, I need you to understand that I didn't mean...hell, I didn't think before I acted. And I will always regret what I did. And I know I can't expect you to forgive me, but I just...I needed to say goodbye."

"You're going." Ella didn't let on the pain that his admission sent through her. She didn't admit to the fact that she was doing all she could not to give in to the sinking feeling in her stomach and the tears threatening her eyes.

"Yeah." Hook nodded, his blue eyes saddened and lined with shadows.

"You haven't slept."

Hook looked up at her and Ella realised the tenderness she'd let seep into her voice. Damn it.

"Ella," he repeated, taking a small step forward, his eyes pleading with her.

"No," she took an involuntary step backwards. "We can't just...you can't just..." She couldn't breathe. "You're leaving."

"I am," he answered, eyes trained on her as she sank onto the end of her mattress, the concept finally settling in, the pain finally consuming her.

"Fuck you Killian Jones!" she yelled at him. "Fuck you and all your fucking issues! I have mine and I don't need yours. If you're just going to run away-"

"I'm not fucking running away Ella!" Hook was in front of her in a moment. "You don't want me here, and I will _not_ cause you anymore pain."

"But you're in pain too!" She could see it in his eyes. He was in pain because she was in pain. Well, wasn't that interesting.

"I'm living my worst nightmare, Ella," he murmured as he kneeled in front of her. "I don't need to sleep to see it. Beyond losing Milah, beyond all that revenge, is the possibility of losing you. You said that I was yours. And I am. I will always be yours. But if I have to, I will leave before that happens."

"No you won't." Ella's hand was grasping at his black hair harshly, forcing him to look at her. "If you even think about leaving I will hunt you down, and finish the job I had as an assassin."

"You would kill me?"

Ella hesitated before admitting with a loud sigh, "Maybe not, but I half feel like it at the moment."

Killian knelt at her feet for a few moments after that, Ella's hand tracing circles on the back of his neck as they breathed in sync, realigning their heart beats, until their silence was broken by Tink yelling out:

"If you guys are going to have hot make-up sex, please don't do it in my loft."

Ella's lips quirked up in a smirk and there was even a glimmer of something more than sadness in Killian's eyes as Ella reached out to grab his hand, pulling him harshly out the door. Tink was holding out her coat as they walked past and she took it with a quick 'Thank you'.

"Have fun!" Tink called after them before closing the door behind them and breathing a sigh of relief. She'd spent four days bonding with the closest person she had to family.

So now it was time for Ella to go back to her own. And her family, was with Killian Jones.

**The Enchanted Forest – Somewhere in Shayan...**

Dirt was moving at an intense pace as Pan hovered his hand towards the clearing, magic swirling about in the air. Cherry blossoms were flying everywhere but he was adamant that he was going to get the Neverfall Stone.

Wendy was standing right behind him, using his body as a shield from the debris that was flying through the air. It was only moments later when the magic stopped. And sitting in the bottom of the hole was a glowing diamond-like stone.

Peter held Wendy back as he went forward to see the stone. Reaching forward, he touched it lightly, really not expecting what happened next.

The ground began to shake uncontrollably as Pan grabbed onto the stone, only it was no longer a stone. It was merely a glowing green mass, growing bigger with each moment. Within seconds it had grown to the size of half the clearing, and Pan was running towards Wendy with all he had, only the portal was faster. As he felt it tugging on his heels, he grabbed onto the nearest thing to try and ground himself.

"Wendy!" Pan was yelling as he grasped onto the tree branch, desperately trying not to be hauled into the portal. "Get to the others! Tell them it was a trap! Someone...someone else has the Neverfall Stone!"

Peter's grip began to slip. The last thing he heard before he fell was Wendy's urgent shriek as she called out his name. Then there was the rushing sound of a world changing and suddenly, his knees hit hard wood with a harsh impact.

"Welcome home Peter Pan."

And Pan looked up in shock. He knew that voice. And when he saw the shimmering translucence of the figure, it seemed so incredulous…after fifty years…how could she still be alive? And yet, finally, everything made sense.

Like a child, Pan's voice cracked as he gazed up at the girl from where he kneeled upon the harsh wooden floor. But he didn't know what to say. What could he say? In the end, his heart made the decision for him.

"Nevi?"


	38. Hurts

A/N: So, yeah team. There isn't very much left of this at all.

I hope you all enjoy this journey to the end, and stick with me. Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you liked that last chapter!

Here's the next one for you! xx

- Dark themes -

* * *

**Hurts**

**_10 Years Ago_**

_Felix could hear Ella's screams from down near the beach, as clear as if he had been inflicting the pain himself. But he wasn't, instead, Pan was making her talk._

_Or attempting to._

_Despite the scars across her body that had healed in the previous months, Pan was inflicting more. With her held to his wall by ropes, he drew sharp lines of blood across all the skin he could see, and even some he couldn't see._

_But the only sounds he could draw from her were screams of agony and whimpers when the pain faded and he would heal her._

_Only today, he didn't try and fix the mess he'd made of her body. And she was crying when he left her, her voice hoarse with screaming. Not that it really mattered, she wasn't going to speak._

_Ella still maintained the hope that if she didn't speak, if she didn't tell Pan anything, he would kill her because of her uselessness. That was all that maintained her resolve to not speak through the pain lashing across her body with each breath she took. Ella didn't want to look down and see the purpling bruises or the crimson blood still flecked with a bronze sheen; remnants of Pan's endless torture._

_And when Felix came upstairs like he did every evening, she saw the horror fling across his eyes as he took in her battered state. Quickly undoing the knots, Ella fell bonelessly towards the ground, gravity working against her. But Felix caught her before she hit it, and sat her down on the floor gently, eyes flickering in pain between all of her injuries. He was surprised when he felt her small hands gripping at the collar of his shirt._

_"Felix," she almost whispered, looking up at him, searching his grey eyes with her dulled purple ones. She was nothing now. She had to die; she had to get out of there. Before Pan did it again; before he did something worse. And both of them knew that he would, however much they hoped and prayed against it. "Please. Please kill me."_

_Felix took in a deep breath before letting it out with a low groan in his voice, "I can't Ella. I can't work against him again. And I won't end your life. I can't kill –"_

_Her face hardened as she let go of him, shuffling back towards the wall as much as she could without harming herself further._

_"You're just as bad as him," Ella said softly, but loathing spread across the words. She knew she wasn't angry with him, she was angry with Pan, but still, the words came across harshly. And as Felix stood up, Ella didn't even watch him go. From that point on, Ella and Felix never saw eye to eye._

_And later that night, while Felix was halfway across the island, mulling Ella's words over in his head, he could have sworn he heard a voice on the wind, whispering into his ear, "You've done well, my love."_

_But he ignored it._

_Just as he ignored the sinking feeling in his gut, he realised what Pan was doing with Ella as he sat there doing nothing._

_Pan's fingers were grasping her wrists tightly. He was sick of her not answering his questions and if she wasn't going to tell him on his terms, then it was time for her to be of some use to him._

_As he pushed her into the wall sharply, his body pressed firmly against hers, he healed her cuts. Pan wanted her brand new and fresh – innocent. But she was struggling, using her limited strength to try and attack him. But he hadn't exactly been giving her an abundance of food to live off. No, for the moment, he liked her just the way she was._

_"No," Ella whimpered as she felt his hands on her waist, drifting lower. It was the first word she'd ever said to the boy. He was surprised by the strength of desperation in her voice, "Please – anything but this. I'll give you answers. I'll tell you everything about me."_

_"But why do I need to ask about you E?" Pan was staring at her with almost black eyes, completely unfeeling as he continued darkly, the stroking of his hand down her cheek making her let out a fearful moan as she struggled against his body, "When I can just take exactly what I want from you."_

_Her cries went unheard that night as Felix sat halfway across the island, gritting his teeth and clenching his nails into his palms, questioning once again, how his kind best friend, the most incredible and playful leader, had become this monster._

_Peter Pan._

**Present Day in Neverland**

"Hurts, doesn't it Pan?"

Peter had been gifted with a long strip of red cutting across his chest. Dried blood was forming, but when Nevi flung leaves towards him and hundreds of miniature deep scratches dotted his arms, he let out a single cry before biting down on his tongue and slumping once more.

"I wonder what Ella felt when you did this to her?"

There it was. The emotional torture. The reminder of who he'd been and what he'd done. The one thing that could crush him further into the ground than any pain she could deal him.

Nevi saw the effect her words had and gave a cold laugh as she circled him. Ella had been a part of her plan all along; the slave who would always become more. Ella would make Pan believe he was a monster, then begin to let him feel something more so that Nevi could simply make him feel pain all over again - physical pain, and the pain of a guilty conscience.

"What do you want Nevi?" Pan murmured finally.

"It's simple isn't it love?" she said with wide and seemingly innocent eyes that darkened immeasurably as she said her next words. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done."

**Present Day in Shayan**

Wendy was running as fast as she could through the port town's bustling hive of activity. She'd managed to catch a ride from a noblewoman passing through in a carriage and was currently speeding towards Tink's loft above the town jeweller's.

The young woman knocked loudly and heavily on the door, urgent in her need, but no answer came and so she began to wrestle with the door handle. Old and rusted, it let loose easily and she came bursting into the room to find Tinkerbell and Tom wrapped up in each other beneath the sheets, decidedly less than innocent sounds coming from the two of them.

Wendy covered her eyes in shock before turning around and coughing loudly to announce her presence.

"Wendy?!" The girl heard shuffling as Tink threw Tom off of her and pulled the sheet around her. "What's wrong? What are you doing back here? Ella said you'd run away with Pan."

"Someone took him, Tink," Wendy answered as Tink pulled her round by the shoulder, a sheet wrapped around her body like a dress. "Someone planted a false map in my room that led us to a portal and took Pan away. And we have no idea where the Neverfall Stone is."

"So, Pan's out of our lives," Tinkerbell shrugged. "I fail to see the downside."

"He was doing good Tink!" Wendy exclaimed. "He was better. So why would someone take him unless they meant him harm. Oh goodness, he could be anywhere! He could be dead, or tortured or…"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Wendy." Tom had his pants back on and was shrugging into his shirt as he came over to place a hand on Tink's shoulder. "You still have that leftover pixie dust, right?" Tink nodded almost imperceptibly. "Then surely we can use it to find Pan," Tom continued with a hesitant smile.

Tink bit her lip as she considered for a moment. But with both Tom's and Wendy's eyes looking at her with such honesty and pleading, she finally sighed.

"Fine then. Tom, grab me my bag. Wendy, let me put some clothes on. And then, so help me, we're going to go and fucking save Peter Pan."


	39. Caring

A/N: So close to the end guys! Also, I just realised I have more time than I thought because I technically hit Christmas earlier than most of you, I can still finish before you guys hit Christmas. =P

Hope you're enjoying! Thanks for the reviews guys! They're spurring me to write quickly. =P

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Caring**

Killian walked into his washroom to find Ella naked with a sponge on her neck, washing away the evidence of their fun that had lasted hours into yesterday afternoon, and taken up a decent amount of time in the early morning. She was standing beside the bath, water dripping down her body as she absentmindedly hummed under her breath.

"Are you going to just stand there, or do I have to put you to work?" she asked as Killian watched her with growing lust in his eyes. Despite the intense lovemaking of the night before, he was still up for another round. And Ella felt it as he came to stand behind her, pressing his naked and aroused body into her back as he stole the sponge from her.

"Doesn't this remind you of the first night you spent in my bed?" Hook whispered into her ear. Immediately she shivered, remembering the warmth of his body as he held her in his sleep. That first night of innocence when he was just comfort.

And now, he was so much more.

She felt herself moaning as he reach around her and swirled the sponge around her breast, the water drying on her nipples and leaving them hard and her body wanting the man behind her once again.

"Killian," she murmured in need. His hand was swirling down her stomach, and the sponge was quickly abandoned, thrown back into the bath from which it came as he delved lower and began to rub against her with his hand. She leaned into him, feeling his hardness against her and whimpered again.

Killian kissed along her shoulder as he parted her legs and began to nudge himself inside her slowly. She moaned as he did, taking hold of the arm wrapped around her front in order to steady herself as a wave of pleasure began to roll through her. Hook took her slowly and tenderly, his hand caressing her flesh as he felt her body bending into his touch.

"Hook! Ella! Where are you? I –"

Wendy's voice came as the cabin's door was opened. Hook and Ella froze, knowing the door to the washroom was wide open. But Wendy's footsteps abruptly stopped and turned away, however not before the girl could see anything that would scar her for life.

"I feel like everyone's at it like rabbits this morning," she groaned from around the corner. She was thankful they were facing the other way, at least she didn't see any unwanted body parts. Still. Ella and Hook naked – having sex.

She shivered before remembering what she'd come for.

"Finish it up quickly guys! Life or death situation out here." The door snapped shut and Ella and Hook were left alone again.

Ella moved to pull away from Hook with a frown on her face but he merely murmured into Ella's ear, "She did tell us to finish."

"Quickly," Ella replied back before abruptly bending over to grasp a hold of the edge of the tub and change the angle of Hook within her. He groaned as he more urgently began to thrust into Ella, taking her more roughly than he would have like to, but nevertheless, bringing them to the edge and over as quickly as he possibly could.

Stepping backwards and separating themselves, Ella turned round and planted a soft chaste kiss on his lips before reaching for her clothes and him for his own. Within minutes they were dressed and outside, met by an entourage of people.

"What's going on?" Ella asked warily. Tom, Tink and Wendy were deep in conversation and a crew of new sailors were lined up behind them.

"Pan's gone missing," Tink explained quickly. "I need that enchanted compass of yours to figure out where he is. I have the strangest feeling he's in Neverland, but I'm not willing to bet my life on that. So, with this pixie dust I can locate him, and there should be enough to get us back to whatever realm. If you please..."

Ella was back in Hook's cabin within a moment, rummaging through his desk drawer for the compass. She was trying not to think about how much she urgently needed to find where Pan was. She'd felt better when she at least knew that he was with Wendy, but there was something darker at work here, and she was incredibly fearful for his safety.

Upon snapping the drawer shut, the compass sitting in her hand, she looked up to find Hook leaning against the door, watching her carefully. His blue eyes followed her every movement, but there was no apprehension in them and no questioning loathing.

"You're coming with us?" Ella asked incredulously. Stepping around the desk to meet him at the door. "I thought you'd be glad to be shot of him."

"I would be, love," Hook said, tracing his hand down through her hair as he gazed lovingly at her. "But you care for him, and if I were any kind of gentleman, I'd help you save someone you care about."

"And you're always a gentleman." Ella rolled her eyes as he pulled her in by her waist and kissed her passionately until she ran out of breath.

"Aye love." He smirked at her when she pulled away to refill her lungs. "That I am."

**_9 Years Ago_**

_Felix was sitting by the river when he first saw Nevi again._

_She formed before him in all her ethereal glory as the spirit of Neverland, shocking him backwards with rapid movements of fear. That was, until he realised exactly who she was._

_"How is this possible?" he murmured his first words, trying to see through Nevi's eyes. But they were no longer warm and brown, instead, they remained a harsh gold, staring straight through him like she new every secret that had ever passed through the fabric of the world._

_"I became the spirit of Neverland, Felix," Nevi explained, moving closer towards him through the air. "My body became irrelevant, my soul, taken with stories and imagination, became my lifeline, and tied me to the core of the world. Girls shouldn't be brought to Neverland, Felix. This is what they become."_

_"You mean, this has happened before?" Felix had never seen anyone like Nevi before._

_"The Spirit of Neverland that came before me had been trapped for almost a thousand years," Nevi breathed out a sigh. It had already been forty-one years and she was tiring of it. All she lived for now was to see Pan suffer. Soon, she reminded herself, soon. "I took her place and she vanished into atoms. I've been with you all along Felix. You've heard me, haven't you?"_

**_You've done well, my love._**

_"You told me to leave Ella to Pan's devices." Felix looked up at Never with a little confused horror hidden behind his grey eyes. _

_"She'll heal in time, Felix," Nevi spoke to him with a tenderness that didn't reach her eyes. "Pan, however, you know what he did to her; what he's still doing to her."_

_"She belongs to him," Felix reasoned, trying to ease his own guilt. _

_"That doesn't make it right," Nevi said, playing with Felix's mind. "Think about who you place your loyalty in, my love." It almost pained her to keep calling the boy that. But she had to if this was to work. She needed him on her side. Pan didn't deserve to be king. _

_Pan deserved to have his heart ripped out. Exactly like he'd done to her._

_When Nevi leaned down to place the barest whisper of a kiss on Felix's lips, he closed his eyes, trying to imagine that he could stay with her forever. But then she disappeared, and Felix was left to walk back to camp, an indeterminate sense of longing filling his being._

_Pan's slave was carrying what looked to be an entire tree branch in her arms as she headed back into camp._

_"Ella," Felix said, still speaking to her with a kindness that she had long since abandoned._

_"What, Felix?" she said harshly, dumping the firewood on the ground as she turned to face him. Her face didn't even harden upon seeing him, it seemed to be its natural state nowadays. Felix flinched at the disdain in her voice and the bruises he spotted flowering along her neck and arms. The minute she saw where his eyes were headed, he expected her to pull her cloak closer around her body, but she did nothing. She just let them show for the world to see._

_Because it didn't even matter anymore._

_"I just, I wanted to say that I…"_

_"If you're going to say sorry, save it." Ella frowned at him and began to walk away. But when Felix went to pull her back to stop her, she flinched and pulled out of his touch, taking a few steps out of his reach and reached for something in her pants._

_Within seconds, Ella was staring at Felix, watching the blood soak across his shirt as the hilt of her dagger stuck out from his stomach. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish, too horrified to even say a word. He collapsed to his knees._

_"Hey Felix, where have you – what – "_

_Ella spun around with her second dagger in her hand and before Pan had even had a chance to question it, he too was nursing a stab wound through his gut. With a loud groan, he pulled the blood soaked blade from his body and stared at it venomously, his hand automatically moving to heal the wound._

_He threw the blade aside as Ella realised the foolishness of her actions_

_"Maybe you've got more uses to me after all, E," Pan said, eyeing her carefully as he limped over to Felix in order to heal him too. Pan's wound was already on the mend, Felix however, was slowly becoming paler with blood loss and seemed incredibly relieved when Pan's magic began to flow between the two of them. When they were both relatively healed, Felix was looking up at Pan with grateful loyalty, reaffirming his place once more, in Felix's mind. And Ella - well, when he turned to her, he no longer saw the fragile slave. In her, he saw a dangerous enemy, and an even more dangerous friend._

_Pan turned on Ella, eyeing her curiously. "Where did you get the knives?"_

_Ella still would not speak to him. She had once, after that one night, surmising her entire life's story into five minutes. But since then, there had only been silence._

_Pan grasped her wrist tightly, her wince visible as he pressed down on the already bruised area. "I'll ask you again. Where did you get the knives."_

_"I made them," Ella muttered lowly, through gritted teeth, staring at Pan defiantly. He merely smirked._

_"Ah," he breathed, his eyes darkening. "Fire."_

_And with that he dragged her up to his room and threw her onto his bed. However, he didn't jump on top of her immediately and Ella grew disconcerted by his position, watching her from his desk. He had his arms crossed, eyeing her curiously._

_"If I were to give you a contract with particular benefits that let you out of this," he waved his hand around his room, "On occasion. Would you consider?"_

_Ella's heart leapt before she realised just exactly who she was talking to and shook her head in the negative. No._

_"Shame," he murmured, moving towards her._

_"Wait!" she exclaimed, thinking about the alternative of agreeing. "Is this because of the knives?"_

_"You could be valuable," Pan shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. "In more ways than one."_

_"You want me to what, make weapons –"_

_"I want you to work for me," Pan said, his eyes shining. "I know about your training, and I'll let you start again if you want. More freedom, more weapons. You just have to sign a contract."_

_"Isn't this enough of a contract for you?" Ella ran her hand over the gold band around her arm and Pan looked at it curiously before saying, "No. This contract is binding. Completely. You will have to do as I say. But I will give you freedom in Neverland in return."_

_"I can leave the camp?"_

_Pan nodded before a contract appeared from thin air, outlining exactly what her duties were. It could be narrowed down to four basic principles._

_"I will do your will," she read curiously. "I won't fight you, nor attack you or challenge you."_

_"So I guess the real question is," Pan was running his hand down her arm, leering at her unpleasantly as he whispered into her ear, "Can you do that E?"_

_Ella didn't take a second longer to hesitate, and signed it._


	40. Spirit of Neverland

A/N: Howdy Team! Christmas Eve - yay!

Here's another chappie! Thank you for reviewing. =]

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Spirit of Neverland**

**_Six Months Ago_**

_"I don't know what you want from me, Nevi," Felix groaned, sinking to the floor as he crawled into an almost foetal position, rocking back and forth. He couldn't turn against Peter. He simply couldn't. And yet, one glance at Nevi and he was falling at her feet once more._

_"You know exactly what I want from you, my dear. I want your loyalty and I want your love." Nevi sent her wavering hand down to his chin and brought it up to look him in the eye. "If you love me, you'll want to be with me, right?" It was so easy for her to mimic what she used to sound like. That little innocent girl, who dealt in pleasantries and love._

_Well, she was long gone._

_"I'm going to give you the plan Felix. Do everything you can to make it come true. Get Peter out of Neverland. And promise me you will never tell him that you saw me."_

_Felix nodded as she let a smirk grace her face, "That's my job."_

**Present Day**

"This seems like a bumpier ride than last time!" Wendy was calling out as she held on tightly to a banister as the ship rolled through the air. Ella could swear they'd almost rotated completely at one stage. Killian's eyes were alternating between the map, compass, and the cloudy atmosphere with fierce concentration and Ella couldn't help but feel like he looked like the most badass pirate captain she'd ever seen.

Not that she'd seen very many.

"Brace yourselves!" Hook was yelling out over the rush of the wind flying past them as the ship began its downward descent. The trip had occurred faster this time, perhaps due to the rishing wind, but it was almost as though something or someone wanted them to get there.

When the ship arrived with a splash, Tink cam over and squeezed Ella's hand muttering a quick, "Thank you," in her ear.

"What for?" Ella inquired curiously.

"For willing us along," Tink said with wide eyes. "I told you the other day…well, you were probably too drunk to remember, but we're fairies."

"Yes," Ella frowned, "I got that."

"We have leftover magic. Our hearts are, I don't know, pure? They still carry magic and it we believe something completely, or desperately need it with all our heart, we can have an effect on what outcomes may be."

"That'll be useful when we get to a town where we can play poker, love." Hook came down the stairs grinning widely at her, but both Ella's and Tink's faces dropped suddenly, nothing to do with Hook's comment. But they had both sensed the darkness that crept through Neverland. At a distance, as they sailed towards it, they could see the flourishing flowers and trees – the renewal of Neverland that had occurred in their absence.

Shrouded in an unmistakeable grey shadow.

"Bad shit went down here," Tinkerbell frowned, running to the forecastle to get a better look. Ella, Tom, Hook and Wendy followed her to get a better look. "See the camp?"

Hook brought out his spy glass to take a better look before passing it round wordlessly. The lost boys were fatigued, lying and sitting around almost doing nothing. Except Felix, who was pacing worriedly across the ground. Ella frowned when she saw him. He almost seemed like he was freaking out in his own way. She hadn't seen that look on his face in, oh, nine years?

He was concerned.

"Pan's definitely here," Ella confirmed. "Felix is on edge."

And as they crept closer and closer to the island, that was when they heard it. The screams.

Wendy's hand wormed its way into Ella's fearfully clutching at it because it was all she could do not to call out for him. Ella looked at Wendy a little curiously. She didn't realise the two of them had grown that close. Wendy was trying to bite down on her lip to avoid saying anything but Ella merely squeezed her hand back comfortingly before turning to Hook.

"We need to arm everyone," Ella said to him. He nodded; even he had heard Pan's screams. Leaving to speak to his new crew with Tom, Tinkerbell, Ella and Wendy were left on the bow, staring out at the land as they tried to prepare themselves.

"Shit."

Ella and Tinkerbell turned to Wendy in shock as the girl clapped her hand over her mouth. But pulling it away quickly, she murmured, "Nevara."

"The spirit of Neverland?"

"It can't be…"Wendy hesitated. "But it has too. I had a nightmare the other night."

"Was she ethereal? Like a spirit?"

Hook was back, staring at Wendy in shock. Shared dreams had returned.

"She was tearing out my heart," Hook admitted, staring at Wendy.

"She was tearing out Peter's heart," Wendy said to him.

"She was tearing out my heart," Ella breathed, remembering the dull dreams that had shaded the edges of her sleep.

The three of them looked at each other with a shared look of fear.

"Well," Tink said, clapping Wendy and Ella on the shoulders. "Let's try and not die, guys."

"We're lowering the anchor, Captain!" Smee yelled out and Hook nodded in response, still not wanting to leave the group.

"We're here," he murmured instead.

It was time to face the Spirit of Neverland.

**_Almost Three Weeks Ago…_**

_"Nice work," Pan said appreciatively, staring at Ella as she flung her daggers at the targets lining the campsite. "Not your best I'll admit, but still good. But enough training. Walk with me."_

_The two of them walked side by side, at least a foot separating them in silence as they headed up to the best outlook in Neverland. From there, you could see all of the ocean, most noticeably, a pirate ship settled in the water._

_"He came ashore again today, still searching for his dreamshade."_

_"Why can't you just give it to him and be rid of him?"_

_"I hardly see the point in that Ella," Pan almost pouted. "It's like getting rid of one of the pieces before they've come to their full use. So, tonight, you're going to take a little trip over to the Jolly Roger and kill some more of his crew my dear assassin."_

_Ella felt her hands clenching in anger. She hated the fact that he could so easily manipulate her. All because of that stupid contract she'd signed nine years ago. Finally, resigned, she folded her arms, maintain the last sense of secure defiance that she said, and muttered in almost complete hopelessness:_

_"Who the hell do you think you are Pan?"_


	41. Game Over

A/N: Hey Team!

Christmas Eve turned into Christmas Morning while I was writing this, but it was so worth it.

To all of you working off my time difference, I guess you'll get the Epilogue as a Christmas present!

Thank you all so much for the follows, favourites and reviews! I love you my readers, never forget that. =]

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Game Over**

As Pan collapsed once more on the ground, he struggled to look up at Nevi.

"Why are you doing this Nevi?" he groaned. "You've got Felix. I'm sorry for casting you out but I thought you would come back! I thought you loved me!"

"I'm sorry too, Pan," Nevi smirked, "But you think that kiss meant _anything?_ I was angry, so I kissed him to get back at you, and to know that in my heart, I wasn't the problem, you were. I wasn't incapable of being loved, you were just incapable of truly loving me."

"But I told you I loved–"

"And how meaningless were those words Pan?" Nevi laughed a slightly unhinged laugh. "One minute you said you loved me, the next you banished me."

"I waited for you. Every year, I waited for you to come back," Pan was kneeling before her pitifully, each of them trying to get out the words they needed to say."Does that mean nothing?"

"It means that you're weak, Pan," Nevi spat. "Emotions are weakness. You learnt that when you finally bought your slave. And then you had to go and fall for her, regressing once more. Now you're just a pitiful fool. And soon, you'll be a dead pitiful fool."

With those words, Nevi took her leave of Peter Pan, leaving him huddled on the floor like a lost and helpless child.

Meanwhile, Ella, Hook, Wendy and Tink had decided to go ashore, leaving Tom with the men for safekeeping. Tink's explanation was, "He's a baker, not a fighter."

"Though apparently he's quite the lover," Wendy whispered out of the corner of her mouth, gaining a large grin from Ella. She was growing to like Wendy more and more with each passing day. She really hoped that none of them died today.

"Hey Hart!" Hook threw her a canvas bag as she hopped out of the longboat. "Just in case we have to kill the spirit."

He was giving her the dreamshade.

"You'd give up on the Dark One?"

Killian shrugged, "There's more where that came from."

Apparently not then.

"She's a spirit, Killian," Ella answered, nevertheless swinging the bag over her shoulder. "I doubt any human poison is going to kill her."

"Worth a shot," he shrugged, threading an arm around her waist and kissing her lightly on the forehead in affection. "We're just waltzing into camp, then?"

"We've done it a hundred times before," Ella reminded him, before they looked at each other and clasped their fingers together, hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't be the last time they did.

xxx

"What the hell has she done to you?"

Pan looked up to see a beautiful face looking down at him anxiously. He groaned and looked down again, tired of all Nevi's games. "At least use your own face when you're torturing me, Nevara."

"I'm not Nevara, Pan," Wendy said in annoyance, reaching for him. "Let's go." But she was stopped short by the barrier that surrounded him. Eyeing the girl warily, Pan pointed to the closest of the small boxes. Wendy was quick to shatter it into a thousand pieces with the hilt of her sword and Pan breathed a sigh of relief. Wendy began to haul him up by his arm but he hissed in pain.

"Just give me a moment, Wen," he murmured before searching out his magic and trying to heal himself. It was barely there anymore. He'd used to draw it from Neverland, but he supposed, Neverland had a different master now.

"She'll be back any second," Wendy hissed as his hand glowed softly, the cuts healing way too slowly for anyone's comfort. Eventually, Peter just left it and tried to follow Wendy out of the treehouse as best as he could. They were halfway towards the beach when they felt it.

"Wendy-" Peter tried to warn her, but the damage was done, and the next second, they were up on Dead Man's Peak overlooking the entire island.

"My my," Nevi sighed. "I can't leave you alone for a second, Peter."

"Let her go, Nevi," Pan ordered, but beneath his bravado, he knew that Wendy was just as trapped as he was.

"I don't think so Pan. I think I'll leave the two of you up here while I go and finish your friends. Then I'll be back to kill you all."

xxx

"Felix!"

Ella's voice jolted him out of her reverie. She had an arrow trained at his heart and questioned him dangerously, "Where the hell is Nevara?"

"I don't know." He wasn't defiant about it either – he really didn't know. He seemed almost, tired.

"Well, you're no help then. Where's Pan?"

"He fled with Wendy," Felix answered, recalling what he'd seen. "Towards the beach."

"They never got there," Ella murmured to Hook and Tink who nodded in response. "Right, well, Felix, you're going to help us save Pan."

The boy breathed out and almost scoff-like breath.

"He hates betrayal," Felix murmured, "he won't forgive me after this."

"Won't forgive you after –" Realisation dawned on Ella and she finished, "You sided with Nevara."

Felix nodded, and in him, Ella saw the boy who had been willing to help her all those years ago before she ruined him by stabbing him in the back (well technically, stomach). But his lost eyes, this was more than misplaced loyalty.

This was misplaced love.

"He's changed, Felix," Ella murmured, leaning down to his height. "If you help us save him, he will be there for you more than Nevara ever could."

"How can you know that?"

"Because Nevara's spent 50 years trying to get revenge on Pan, and what's Pan done?"

Felix looked up at her, grey eyes clouded by sadness that lit up with hop when Ella said the next words.

"Peter Pan has spent three hundred years side by side with you; a friend, a brother, a leader. Who would you trust more?"

And Felix stood up, following them through the jungle whilst Nevi lingered on above.

xxx

"I wonder what happens to Neverland if I die?"

"Don't even think like that Peter. You aren't on your own."

"FINALLY!" Tinkerbell all but slumped onto the rock after the climb. Spotting Wendy and Pan, she practically fainted in relief.

"They're here!" she called downwards, "You can all stop acting like a bunch of lunatics now." But just as Hook, Felix and Ella were gaining their feet, Nevara appeared, right in front of the rock face before them.

"I just realised something Peter. You completely misread the signs." Nevi was laughing at him and only him. "It was never one person who would save Neverland when they got their hands on the Neverfall stone."

"But, a heart that is pure, of love –"

Nevi cut Wendy off from her researched explanation of the Neverfall Stone by crooking her finger from side to side. "Now now Wendy," the woman said in a demeaning manner, "it never read like that."

She took a step forward with each finger she put up. "One pure of heart."

Another step forward and she began to smile as she looked at the group. "One who believes."

Stopping in front of Peter Pan, she looked him dead in the eyes and said with a smirk, "And one who _loves_."

Her words were like a knife stabbing over and over again into Pan's heart. He'd been reading it wrong all these years. To renew Neverland wouldn't take just one person, it would take three.

And Nevi was going to kill them all to make sure that didn't happen.

xxx

Tinkerbell was broken and bleeding, her bronze blood soaking the bare rock as Wendy crawled up against the sharp rocks behind her, Nevi advancing terrifyingly. Hook jumped in front of Wendy, but Nevi pushed him aside as though he were nothing.

Lying, bruised and scraped upon the ground, Ella crawled her own damaged body over to him. She had a plan forming in her mind. And it was crazy, but if they were all going to die, it was worth a shot.

"Do you believe in me Killian?" she whispered to him, their faces less than an inch apart. Even through the pain he was holding back, she could see his love for her.

"I do," he replied softly.

"I love you," she answered simply, placing a kiss on his lips as he stared after her in wonder and horror. Nevi was using her magic to drag Ella back by the hair, sliding her across the rocky ground, but Hook, in that moment, was almost entirely overcome by the fact that Ella had just told him that he loved her.

For the first time.

It was that and only that which enabled him to crawl to his feet in agony, and begin to limp over to where Ella was being sliced open by Nevi's flora. He lay over her, covering her body with his own and Ella saw what he was doing, the understanding of her plan that had wordlessly been transmitted between the two lovers taking place as Nevi attacked them.

Ella rolled out from underneath him and crawled over to Pan, trying to shake him awake long enough to ask him…eventually he blinked open an eye.

"I'm not…dead?" he croaked.

"Do you love me?"

"Do I what?"

"Love me?" Ella repeated at a hiss, hearing Killian groan and flinching herself. "Do you love me? Or…I dunno, Wendy?"

Pan's eyes flickered to the spirit who was inflicting lash after lash on Killian's perfect body.

"You love Nevi?!" Ella hissed in shock. "You mean I'm about to be killed by your jealous lover?!"

"It's been fifty years Ella," he groaned as a particularly painful spot hit him. "I still can't forget her. Why can't I – "

"Was she your first?"

"Love?" Pan blinked, "Yeah."

"You never do forget them," Ella agreed, touching her hand to his face gently, "But you learn to move on."

Ella didn't miss the fleeting gaze that he dropped to Wendy's unconscious figure.

Before Nevi could turn on her, Killian already out cold, Ella reached for her bag, pulling out, not the dreamshade, but the other precious object that Nevara had charged her to keep safe. That crown that she had stolen from Dead Man's Cave.

"This means something to you, doesn't it Nevi? This is the Neverfall Stone."

She spirit snarled, her face distorting in anger as she leapt towards Ella. Ella sidestepped her easily before she saw Killian stirring once again. But Nevi used her moment's distraction to reach her transparent hand through Ella's chest and grasp hold of her heart before tearing her hand away as though burned.

"_You_," she hissed. And that was all the confirmation Ella needed to take the golden crown tightly in her hands.

"You know the one thing you never do, Nevi?" Ella looked up at her knowingly. "Leave your demise in the hands of a fairy."

Without waiting to see her reaction, Ella had the metal twisting in her hands until she could press it between her small but strong hands. She felt like there should be litres of blood flowing from her hands with the amount of exertion she was putting into it. But eventually, when Ella thought her hands could take no more, she let go.

And in the palm of her hand sat a three centimetre stone of pure gold, glowing with an aura of regeneration magic.

Felix leapt on Nevi at that point, his dagger flying with his jump to land in her back. She swayed a litte as he eyes and mouth widened in shock. "You can't-" she began before falling to her knees, blood dripping from her body. "I'm not human–"

"But you were once," Felix murmured in her ear, not quite angry, but not comforting. "And all humans have a heart."

Ella eyed Nevi dangerously as she pulled Killian's right hand and Peter's left, to sit on her own.

Killian – who believed in her.

Peter – who learned to love.

And Ella – so pure of heart that the dying spirit of Neverland couldn't even touch it.

In unison, they eyed Nevi defiantly as she tried to heal herself from the wound Felix had inflicted. But she was dying and they all knew it. Then and there, Pan muttered with finality in his voice.

"Game over, Nevi."

Then the world exploded in a shower of golden light, and as the three of them collapsed, their eyesight fading to white, Neverland's magic, darkened and broken…

Began to heal.

**_50 Years Ago_**

_"Hey Nevi," Peter said, holding her in his arms as he kissed along her shoulder, happiness the solid foundation of their emotions. "I'll stay with you forever, you know."_

_"I know."_

_"Until the Spirit of Neverland dies and we grow old."_

_She smiled at his words. They had hundreds, even thousands of years. All that time…to be happy._


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ella woke up to the sun pouring in through the window. Her head was lying on Killian's chest, feeling it rising and falling with his sleepy breaths. In the morning light, his face was serene and untroubled and she brought the hand that she had wrapped around him up to trace the lines on his face.

He began to murmur incoherently in his sleep as Ella leaned up to kiss his lips softly. He kissed back lazily, still sleepy. But when she leaned away he had a smile on his face.

"Good morning, love."

"Morning Captain," she smirked as his smile widened. He slowly began to open his eyes and was shocked by the state of the sun.

"I'm not used to you letting me sleep in this late, Hart," he said, the arms around her pulling her closer to him so that they were skin to skin.

"I'm not used to you being so tame in the morning," she answered, looking up at him and beginning to kiss along his jaw lightly.

"Well if you keep going like that love, I won't be tame for much longer," he practically growled as he threw her onto her back and rolled on top of her. Ella laughed as he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her passionately, their lips fitting together like they were made for each other.

"We can't," Ella smiled, pushing him away, he pouted but rolled off her. "Come on _Hook_," she continued, as he got out of bed in all his naked glory. "We have to get dressed and get back up to the house."

Ella however, didn't move as Hook moved about the room getting dressed. When he caught her she simply gave him a grin.

"You shouldn't be perving on married men Ella," he smirked as he pulled on his pants.

"That's Mrs. Jones to you Captain," she answered, mocking authority as she swung out of bed and went to go and put her own dress on.

"Well Mrs. Jones," Hook replied, pulling her to him by her hips once she was covered. Planting another soft kiss on her lips he murmured, "Happy anniversary."

She laughed, "I can't believe it's been five years."

"I'm sure Tink can reassure you if you're questioning."

"Yes," Ella replied as they broke away. "We should go and make sure that she's still alive."

Ten minutes later, the two were running off the Jolly Roger and up the path towards their house. They heard it before they saw it, rounding the corner and spotting Tink balancing two plates in front of her.

"Thank God you're here," she yelled relieved as she placed two plates on the outside table. Ella and Killian however were attacked by the two little monsters who the food belonged to.

"Mum! Dad!"

William and Ava ran into their parents arms with great ecstasy.

"Tink still can't cook," Will whispered into Killian's ear as he held him to his side.

"Don't tell her that," Killian warned his son.

"Mummy!" Ava was beating her small hands on her mother's shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Are we going to see Peter today?"

"Yes honey," Ella replied, placing a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead before giving her the unnecessary ultimatum, "But only if you eat your breakfast."

Ava wriggled out of her mother's arms to wolf down her food as quickly as she could. As soon as he saw his sister was eating, William dropped out of his father's arms too, determined to eat faster than Ava.

"She's always so eager to see Pan," Ella mused as they walked into the cottage to find Tom trying to make something slightly more edible for him and Tink than what Tink had cooked up for the kids. Ella loved having Tink and Tom nearby. It meant free babysitting whenever they needed it.

"She gets that from you, love," Hook smiled, before she gave him a gentle nudge. Many years ago, she would have hit him, but Hook had changed. No longer the kind of man who would attack Pan upon sight, he would always accompany them to Neverland. And over time, even he had begun to see Pan as more of a human and less of a monster.

Since that fateful say when Nevi had been killed by Felix and Peter, Ella and Hook activated the Neverfall Stone, a lot of things had changed.

Neverland had begun moving again.

Not physically, but time-wise. And Wendy, rather than going home, had chosen to stay with Pan, keeping him, Felix and all the lost boys in place. They were older now, moving at the same rate as the rest of the world, but Peter and Wendy still acted like thirteen year olds and would never admit the fact that maybe they both wanted to be more than friends.

Nevi was out of the picture.

When Neverland had healed itself, Nevi hadn't reappeared. Of course, they all were wary, but it had been five years and she hadn't shown herself. They had hope that perhaps Felix's dagger to the heart had done the job.

Killian got his hand back.

That was a welcome surprise to Ella and Hook, leading to many a night spent testing it out. But the energy that Neverland used to heal itself had apparently healed a variety of other ailments as well.

Because Ella had her wings back.

She didn't use them all the time, but she had a feeling they weren't back because of the healing from the Neverfall Stone, but from the fact that the child her life had been connected to – one Killian Jones – had begun to believe in her again. And she was fine with that. So fine that she had married him mere weeks after they returned to the Enchanted Forest. Ava and Will had been born a year later.

And regular trips to Neverland were now a common occurrence. With the return of life to Neverland came the return of pixie dust. So when Ava and Will hopped onto the shore in the bay, followed closely by Killian and Ella, Wendy and Pan were there to greet them happily. When Killian went to hug Wendy, Ella went to Peter.

"Hey Peter," Ella said with a smile, kissing him lightly on the cheek as he pulled her in for a tight hug. Pulling away, a crease graced his smiling face as he questioned, a semblance of knowing in his eyes, "You're glowing."

"Seven weeks," she replied in response, grinning at the fact that Peter's magic could detect the life growing inside her so easily. "Don't tell Killian. I want to surprise him later."

Pan backed away, making a face as he made weird arm movements, "Didn't need to know that E."

"You're such a child," she laughed.

"And proud of it," he grinned as Hook came over. "Killian!"

The men held out their hands and shook, giving small smiles to each other. "Peter."

"PETER!" Ava managed to wiggle her way out of Felix's arms and practically jumped on the boy. Felix then got to take a turn at entertaining Will for a while. It normally involved Ella's four-year-old learning how to hold a sword. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, darling Ava," he said, touching his finger affectionately to her nose. "Would you like to help Wendy and I make lunch?"

The young girl couldn't resist that, and neither could Ella and Killian. Holding hands, they walked into the campsite, Felix piggybacking Will, and Ava swinging between Peter and Wendy's hands.

"We did pretty good, didn't we Killian?" Ella asked him as they walked, staring up into his blue eyes.

"Aye, love," he answered, smiling over at her. With a small kiss to her forehead he surmised, "That we did."

* * *

A/N: We did do pretty good guys. This was intense and amazing to write. And I'm so glad you all joined me for the ride. This is probs my last OC fic for a while, I'm thinking CaptainSwan in the new year.

I feel like I owe some of you reasoning why I chose CaptainHart over PanElla.

To me, PanElla was built on horrendous happenings. It wasn't a real relationship, it was forced. And the only reasoon Ella may have felt something for Pan was because she did have some of the tendencies of Stockholm Syndrome. Eventually, she was able to forgive him and move on, but only because she had Killian. I like the idea of Pan being able to love in more than a romantic capacity. His love for Ella, when it came down to it, was familiar and constant, but I didn't want Ella to choose Pan simply because she felt she had to. Especially when she had Killian offering himself up on a silver platter for her, it seemed like the more real option, and the best - relationship-wise - for her to live out a happy life.

DarlingPan wasn't intended. It kinda just ended up happening. To be honest I'm not a fan of the ship, but I like my Wendy much better than OUAT's Wendy. If only she'd had more character development. Maybe if they gave us that spin-off...

But over the next few weeks, check out these other OC/Hook and OC/Pan fics.

Eight Nights At Sea by karmacanary – Complete

The Ace of Diamonds by inzombiaaaac – Four chapters in, but really deserves some more readers!

Never Looking Back by aureaborealis – Quick updates, Hook and Pan, need I say more?

Thank you to everyone who read, favourite, followed and reviewed. You guys keep me writing.

Over and out, team.

Much love,

YouSaid. xx


	43. Author's Note

Hey Team!

My New CS fic is on the way, so if that's what floats your boat, head on over to my author's page and check out 'Set Alight'!

I love you all! xx


	44. Author's Note for Alternate Ending!

Hey again Team!

I have a present for you all.

I know that heaps of you were disappointed with the ending (damn that devilishly handsome Hook). And more than one of you suggested that I do alternate endings.

So, due to popular demand, I've written a 9000 word one-shot for you guys to get yours, and Pan and Ella's, happy endings.

Head on over to my profile and check out **_We Were Happy in the End._**

Much love!

_YouSaid_


End file.
